Devil May Cry: Rebirth
by Nephillim06ix
Summary: A world of battles and wars,no matter how much you try,there'll always be another one to follow. Naruto leaves Konoha for 7 years to train with Dante and Vergil,and comes back after the report of demonic activities and picking of artifacts in Konoha,god-like Naruto,(story gets more interesting later on).
1. Chapter 1

Hello,My name's Nephillim,and this is a fanfic I've been working on for a long time now,#Rebirth,please read,review and ask questions,thanks and enjoy...my writing isn't that good..but its get better later on(trust me)..

#REBIRTH:CHAPTER 1: BEGINNINGS

LOCATION:HOKAGE'S OFFICE

Hiruzen was in his normal attire,with a blonde haired Shinobi at his front,he wore a normal Konoha-nin attire.

"Hiruzen Sama,you called for me",said the blonde haired Ninja.

"Yes,Minato,I know you've sensed the feelings too",Said Hiruzen to the Ninja called Minato.

Minato looked more serious,"Yes,I know he's coming back,they are both coming back,I also sense a war coming".

Hiruzen shifted his position,"Yes,and that's why I'm appointing you as the Fourth Hokage".

Minato looked surprised,"Hiruzen-Sama,I don't really think...".

Hiruzen didn't let him finish,"We all respect you,and you're one of the best Shinobi in this village,and we all expected you...too expect it in this kinda situation,we need all the power we can get",Hiruzen walked over to Minato and patted him on his shoulder.

Minato smiled,"well,I actually didn't really expect it,but we do need help to at least stop Rebirth",Minato said as the Hokage reached him.

"Well,its a good time to call back the boys".

"I wonder what trouble they're in now",Minato and The Hokage then laughed.

LOCATION:DALLIANCE CITY:CAMP

A white haired man was fighting some demons,he wielded a large sword and two handguns,he wore a long red trench coat.

"It would be nice if you actually fought Vergil!",said the white man to another man sitting on a rock on the battlefield.

The man didn't talk and just shrugged,he also had white hair,but was brushed up,he wore a long blue trench coat and a long O-Katana by his side,he looked a lot like the other white haired man.

"Just kill them Dante,it always sounded fun right?",said the man called Vergil with a cold tone.

"It wouldn't hurt just too assist Vergil".

It was another person,but this time a kid around his 15s,he had blonde spiky hair,and was noticeably handsome,he had blue eyes,wore a black trench coat wielding a huge sword.

"Oh you want me too help Naruto?,okay".

Vergil kicked his sword outside from its sheath and then caught it on another rock as he sheathed it slowly.

All the demons on the field then collapsed with black water substance spilling as they did.

Dante just brushed through his hair and gave his brother a glare,"Show off".

Naruto giggled as they all sat down.

"Its not showing off,its a simple way of taking care of business Dante",Vergil said as he stood up,"Let's head back to get our pay,at least we didn't destroy much".

Suddenly some of the trees cracked and fell down.

"Well,see what your showing off has done again,learn to minimize the range of your attack!",Dante said with a loud voice towards Vergil as Naruto laughed.

Then the tide of everything changed,there was a funny feeling,then there was a puff of smoke at their front.

"Gamakichi?",Naruto said as they noticed a toad appear out of the smoke.

"Naruto,its been a while",said the toad called Gamakichi.

Dante pointed towards the toad,"One of your funny prank friends again?".

Naruto just giggled and nodded negatively,"Yes Gamakichi,what's up?".

The frog made a hand seal,"Minato requests your attendance at Konoha,he said he'll explain the rest later",the frog then changed the hand seal,"If you're ready,I'll start the summoning".

"Minato?,Konoha?,oh this Is gonna be one heck of a Journey",Dante said with a cocky tone as they all puffed away.

Nobody noticed a mouth licking Naruto,as the thought of Ramen and Pizza filled his head.

TWO DAYS LATER

LOCATION:GATES OF KONOHA

"Wow,its been a long while since I've been here",said Naruto as they walked into the village.

"Yep,can't wait for those delicious foods though",said Dante as he rubbed his tummy and licked his mouth.

Naruto then stopped walking,and suddenly jumped up as some Kunais landed there,while some went to Dante and Vergil,who easily deflected with their mastery over their swords.

While in the air,another barrage of Kunais were thrown at Naruto,who flipped and went down as he threw five Kunais and deflected some.

"Well,not bad for a Genin".

"Hmm,not bad at all Itachi-sensei",said Naruto with a smirk as he landed.

Three men then appeared with,they were all wearing ANBU attires.

Three men then appeared with,they were all wearing Konoha-nin attires.

One had white hair,and wore a mask which covered his whole face except his eyes,and his left eye was covered by his forehead protector.

The other two looked alike,one had black hair into a ponytail,and the other had black hair,which was spiky at the back and also carried a sword at his waist.

"Heard you were coming back today Naruto,and now you're here!",said the white haired man,his eyes suddenly widened when he saw Dante and Vergil,"The devil hunters,Dante!".

Dante smirked and went over to Kakashi as they both shook and started talking.

"Sasuke,Itachi,I really missed you guys,and I'm still a Genin?",Naruto said as he covered his face.

"Minato said he's gonna organize a test for you,we all just wanna see how far you've come",said Itachi as he shook Naruto.

"Naruto!".

Naruto startled when he heard the voice,he slowly looked at where it came from and saw a girl with long blonde hair.

"Ino,what's up?",Naruto said as he scratched the back of his hair.

Ino charged and ran to go and punch Naruto.

"You idiot,all these years you left us and didn't even say Goodbye!".

Naruto couldn't talk,he remembered how much he and Ino usually talk,and how close they were.

"I'm...sorry Ino",he said with a bit of a cracked voice as Ino raised her up.

"Its okay,I just missed you that's all!",she said with excitement as she hugged him with a leg up.

He hugged back and smiled,"I missed you all".

"Well then,let's have a Ramen treat,for Naruto is back?",said Itachi as he walked into the village with everyone following.

"So that's the girl huh?",said Dante as he scrubbed over Naruto's blonde hair.

"I guess so,anyway,Ramen and Pizza on me!",said Naruto as he followed.

Vergil just shook his head and followed.

LOCATION:HOKAGE'S OFFICE

"I'm conducting a test for Naruto,we know about Dante and Vergil,but we wanna see how strong your son has grown",Hiruzen with a bit of seriousness with Minato at his front.

Minato thought for some time,"Yes,we could have it around these evening,he'll be going against Kakashi,the way he battles will determine his Rank",he said.

Hiruzen then nodded,"indeed,I'll send an ANBU member to tell him".

"Yes Hiruzen-sama",said Minato as he walked out.

LOCATION:ICHIRAKU'S

Everyone was having a good treat of Ramen and Pizza,everybody except Vergil,who just at and watched.

"So I'm still a Genin?",Naruto said as he gulped down another plate of Ramen.

"Yes Naruto,we've all become Jounin though",Ino said as she looked at her blonde haired friend.

"Naruto-kun".

Naruto stood up and looked back,he saw an ANBU member with his regular mask,"The Fourth and Third said your test shall take place at the team7 training ground against Kakashi".

"Hmm,I shall get to see how far you've developed,anyway,till then Naruto",Said Kakashi before he puffed away.

"Well,till then Naruto",Sasuke said as he and Itachi stood up,"Welcome back bro",they both waved and walked away.

"Naruto,are you sure you're ready to go against Kakashi?",Ino said with worry as Naruto took his seat.

"At least its just a test,and trust me...",Naruto said as he stood up,"I ain't no Genin",before he suddenly disappeared.

"Trust me girl,he's gonna kick Kakashi's ass",said Dante as he looked at Teuchi,"so,is that your dad?".

Ino laughed,while Vergil just rolled his eyes,"Why are you so sure?".

"Well,he's a prodigy,and yes,he's gonna destroy Kakashi",replied Vergil as Dante was too busy with Teuchi.

"Anyway,welcome to Konoha,see you guys later",said Ino as she walked away.

"Wait a minute,who's gonna pay for the whole amount of food?",Dante looked as he realized he had eaten over 11 pizzas.

Teuchi came forward with a smile,"Naruto-kun already paid for everything".

"You have a such lucky ass that Naruto completes his missions",Vergil said as he stood up.

Dante stood too and scoffed,"the kid has always been a prodigy".

"You're getting off the topic dumbass".

Dante just ignored his saddistic brother and looked at Teuchi again,"So...you free tonight?".

Vergil just sweat dropped,"Damn it,you're flirting with someone 20 years younger than you".

FLASHBACK

A younger Naruto can be seen,he was holding some Kunais and one different larger Kunai was on his waist.

Some demons suddenly appeared in the air and rushed at Naruto from up.

He just smirked,as they crashed there.

The blonde then appeared in the air and threw all the Kunais down before bringing out the large one.

The Kunais rained down and pierced the demons.

He landed and noticed a larger demon running towards him,he quickly formed hand seals as he was jumping back,"LIGHTNING STYLE:LIGHTNING BLADE".

Naruto suddenly appeared at the back of the demon,which started bleeding and exploded.

"Wow,did you teleport?".

Naruto looked at his oncoming friend,Dante,he has known him ever since he was born,and has been living with him for over a year.

"Naah,it was just sheer speed",said Naruto with a smile.

Dante then removed his sword from its sheath,"nice,let's see how far you've grown".

END OF FLASHBACK

"He was as fast as me at the age of 9,and could scratch your skin by 10".

"Now he's 15,before he's 16 he'll be able to stand against Mundus",said Vergil as they walked.

Dante looked up,"I'm not sure about that",Dante then giggled,"Even though he clearly kicked Balazar's ass",Vergil then managed to chuckle a bit.

FLASHBACK

Naruto and Vergil were in somewhere like a forest,with a large dog like demon,"I am Balazar,destroyer of worlds!",said the mutt named Balazar.

Naruto just smirked and brought out his special Kunai,"let's see who gets destroyed you little mutt",said Naruto before he sped off towards the dog.

"You a mere human,dare to mock me,you shall pay with your life",said Balazar as he charged towards Naruto.

"DEVIL ART:REAPER TECHNIQUE",said Naruto silently as he created a large sprailing sphere on his right hand,and jumped into the air,"this is gonna be a one-shot knockout,Vergil now!".

Vergil made some moves with his sheathed Yamato,Balazar stopped a bit and started whining as blood came out of his body.

Naruto just smirked and came crashing onto the beast's nose,"RASENGAN!".

END OF FLASHBACK

LOCATION:TEAM7 TRAINING GROUND

Naruto sat down on the training ground near a rock with Sasuke by his side.

"So how's the west,I see you still have your interest in swords",Sasuke said,"Maybe later we'll have our own personal spar",he finished.

Naruto chuckled,"yes Sasuke,now you're an ANBU,I guess you've passed being my equal.".

"Well,no one knows,come over tomorrow will ya?".

Naruto nodded,"sure thing...now where the hell is...".

Naruto wasn't allowed to finish his sentence as a puff of smoke appeared.

"Sorry for us being late,Minato and Hiruzen should arrive soon".

Itachi and Kakashi could be clearly seen now,Kakashi was now in his normal standard Konoha-Nin attire.

"So let's this get started shall we?",said Hiruzen as he took a seat near Minato near a tree.

Naruto stood up and waved at the two Hokages,"yes,let's get this started,I warn you Kakashi,I won't go easy on you",Naruto took a stance and got ready.

Kakashi just quirked his visible eyebrow and waved,"Hey,Hey,Hey,I am your sensei,I won't go easy on you!",Kakashi then took a stance,as Itachi and Sasuke left the field.

There was a moment of no movement between the two,Kakashi was about to charge when Naruto suddenly threw some Kunais at him.

Kakashi managed to bring out his Kunais and deflect them,"Too slow Sensei".

Kakashi jumped away,looking at Naruto as he retreated,"He's fast",he thought as he threw some Kunais.

"Looks like he earned the same speed as you Minato",Hiruzen commented as he watched the battle.

Minato just smiled,"I was hoping on seeing more of his Ninjutsu".

Ino arrive at the battlefield and took a seat on some of the trees.

Naruto easily deflected the Kunais and charged towards Kakashi.

Kakashi was about to block anything coming,when Naruto suddenly 'disappeared',Kakashi looked down and saw Naruto coming with an uppercut,he managed to dodge it,but wasn't expecting another kick to the tummy.

Kakashi flew back some distance and was getting ready to counter whatever Naruto was about to throw at him as he started making hand seals.

"LIGHTNING ART:FUSSION!",Naruto made some hand seals and threw some Kunais at Kakashi.

The Kunais were much and Kakashi quickly made hand seals,"FIRE RELEASE:GREAT FIREBALL TECHNIQUE",Kakashi released a large fireball towards Naruto.

"Don't underestimate me Kakashi!",said Naruto as he used his sheer speed to run away from the large fireball.

"Well,I'm brought down too this then",Kakashi stood straight and opened his left eye revealing his Sharingan.

"Fuck,this is not good",Naruto said as he charge and threw some Kunais towards Kakashi.

Naruto lifted a punch to Kakashi's face,who simply ducked and lifted one leg to kick Naruto.

Naruto blocked with his left hand and flipped back,Kakashi was about to charge when he realized that Naruto had thrown some Kunais.

"You're still my student,FIRE RELEASE:GREAT FIREBALL TECHNIQUE",Kakashi released a large fireball towards Naruto as he flew back.

Minato wasn't surprised at Kakashi's attack,respecting Kakashi's speed,but was surprised when an FTG kunai suddenly stabbed the tree above him.

Naruto teleported to the Kunai,"well,I didn't wanna resolve to teleportation with the Flying Raijin,but I had to use it",Naruto then formed a hand seal,as some clones appeared and engaged Kakashi while he formed other hand seals.

"I'm guessing you didn't use your Kamui to teleport,it was simply sheer speed,and this battle doesn't seem to be going to my favor,so let's just end it quickly",Naruto said as he used his left hand to hold the right one as spherical chakra manifested.

Kakashi had disperse the clones,and started to make a lightning chakra on his right hand too.

Naruto then charge towards Kakashi with lighting speed,as Kakashi did the same.

"RAIKIRI!","RASENGAN!",was what could be heard as both techniques clashed.

Naruto suddenly appeared on the ground as Kakashi held a Kunai to his chest,"You're done...Naruto".

"Well,I wouldn't exactly say that",said Naruto.

Kakashi noticed a slight Kunai on his neck,it was a clone of Naruto's,"Then its a draw for now Naruto",Kakashi then nodded and retreated his Kunai.

"I'll go immediately to report to the Hokage",Kakashi said with a scoff as he puffed away.

Naruto saluted Kakashi in a cocky way,"nice battle Naruto!".

Naruto looked and saw Itachi and Ino coming at him,"before they left,the Third and Fourth said you'll be going on a mission after tomorrow,we are too see him tomorrow",said Itachi as they walked towards him.

Naruto sweat dropped,"so that means I'm now a Jounin?",Naruto then smirked,"well,let's go and celebrate then!".

Itachi then sweat dropped,"please don't tell me its Ramen again Naruto",he proceeded to hold his tummy.

Naruto just smirked,"well,not Ramen".

NEXT DAY

LOCATION:NAMIKAZE RESIDENCE

Naruto woke up to the smell of good food,he'd had enough of strawberry sundae yesterday night.

He expected fun missions now that he was a Jounin,and definitely a good pay,he wasn't sure about the demons there,but was not happy,"I should have defeated Kakashi,but I'll get my chances later".

"I've always wanted to brawl with Itachi-Sensei,maybe I could get some good lessons later".

"Naruto!,breakfast's ready!".

Naruto's face went blank when he heard that,no way!,no way.

He remembered how bad Dante's cooking was,how he had to keep throwing up whenever he finished eating.

He still gathered courage and went to do his normal morning stuffs.

DOWNSTAIRS

Minato and Dante were munching on breakfast.

"Where's your brother Dante?".

Dante just shrugged,not wanting to talk as he was enjoying the pizza.

"He went for early training on the training field,he also said Naruto should...join him...later".

Minato just shook his head at Dante's obsession with pizza,"well,I summoned you guys back for a reason".

Dante kept eating,as he waved a hand sign for Minato to 'chill',he finished his meal,and then dropped his hand.

"So,why is that?".

Minato also stopped eating and looked serious,"we got reports from ANBU that there have been some suspicious picking of artifacts around the countries".

Dante then put on a stupid look on his face,"so?".

"Well,there's been recent demon activity,and you,Naruto and Itachi will be going on a demon hunt".

"How much is my pay?",Dante said as he placed he was about o place his leg on the table.

"How about eight thousand yen?",Minato said as he packed the plates on the table.

Dante thought for a while then grinned,"Okay,where are we going too?",he said without looking at Minato.

"You guys set out tomorrow,you're headed too The Hidden Mist",Minato said as he walked into the kitchen.

Dante just shrugged,it did sound like good money anyway,he was just hoping for a good demon fight,and then there was a Ninja following them?.

"Morning Uncle Dante"

"Morning Kid,how you doing?",Dante said not moving an inch.

Naruto just headed to the table with a cute face,"who cooked breakfast?".

Dante proceeded to glare at Naruto,he knew he hated his food,especially the time when Naruto's body suddenly went blue after he tasted his 'cooking'.

"Its your dad who cooked Brat".

"Come on don't call me that,I just wanted to know,you know...hmm...argh whatever",Naruto just sat down and put his feet on the table as he rested.

"Has your dad told you about the mission?,he said some pretty bad things about demons showing up",Dante shrugged as he said it.

Naruto quirked an eyebrow,as he shifted his legs.

He'd heard of demonic looking bad guys,but never thought that an actual demon could show up in the Ninja Countries.

"Really?,that must be the mission Itachi was talking about earlier then",Naruto shrugged and looked up,"well,at least It will be fun".

"We'll have to keep saving Itachi's ass",Dante said with a scoff.

Naruto then looked at Dante with a smirk,"trust me,we won't".

Dante just waved his hands up and shrugged as Minato arrived with a large plate of Ramen.

Naruto smirked,"Morning Dad",he happily grabbed the plate and started eating.

"Naruto,you haven't used the new Devil Arm I gave you right?".

Naruto looked up at his dad,"what Devil Arm?",he said with a confused look.

"Well,I and Sasuke kinda made it,its an O-Katana,its lightning and wind based",Minato said.

"Cool,anyway,I'm headed over to Sasuke's,we'll come and meet ya for the mission later".

Naruto carried a bag and put on some black skin tight pants,and a black coat reaching his knees,he waved and walked out.

"So Minato,what's the history of all these new demon shit",Dante said as he pocketed as he stood.

"Well,we don't know the person yet,but the ANBU are still tracking anyway,I'll see you later Dante",Minato said as he also walked out.

Dante just shrugged,he never expected demons too be at Konoha either,but had only shot for this kinda issue,Mundus.

FLASHBACK

Dante is in Devil May Cry,his eyes are closed and his legs on the table with his hand at the back of his head.

He suddenly tilted and jumped up just in time to dodge a large Shuriken that came at him,he flipped to the front and landed with his gun pointed towards nothing.

"You will have to do better than that kid",said Dante as he rolled his gun.

"Really uncle?".

Dante startled,but composed himself and jumped to the front while pointed the gun towards the side he heard the voice from,he saw Naruto also pointing his gun towards Dante.

"wow,you're getting better".

Naruto just smirked and jumped towards Dante.

END OF FLASHBACK

Dante just stood up and shrugged,"I'm gonna have too shake the feeling off",he then smirked and walked out.

"I heard Naruto's back",said Choji as he munched another chip.

"Hmph",Shikamaru simply grunted as he rested on a tree.

"Yeah,he's back,and according too what I saw today,he's quite a formidable Ninja",said Ino with a tone of excitement.

Shikamaru just shifted from where he was,"if he's back,he's still a Genin Ino".

Ino chuckled,"He's a Jounin".lth Choji and Shikamaru sweat dropped.

The same Naruto they knew,now Jounin,they were not really surprised,but didn't expect at this stage,they remembered when Naruto left the village at 9,how he was,could it really be Naruto?.

"That's...that's...Naruto?",Shikamaru said as he kept pausing.

"Well,yes,he's now a really good Ninja",Ino said as she stood up,"well,I heard he was going over to Sasuke's,

"I'll like too follow you,its been a while I saw Naruto",said Shikamaru as he stood up,"you going Choji?".

"No Shikamaru,Asuma-sensei said I should come over today,maybe next time",Choji said with chips in hand.

Shikamaru just nodded and followed Ino.

"So,Ino,is Naruto really that good?",Shikamaru said with a bit of curiousity.

Ino just shrugged,"yes,you could battle him if you wanna".

Shikamaru just scoffed,he knew if it wasn't true Naruto was still the dumass he always knew.

Kakashi and Naruto were walking down the village road.

"Thanks for the Ramen Kakashi-sensei",Naruto said as he licked his lips and pocketed his hands.

"I heard you're now a skilled swordsman",Kakashi said in his cool tone as he walked.

Naruto moved a hand and brushed over his hair,"well I don't know yet,but I'm hoping on brushing up on it with my first Jounin Mission",Naruto dropped his hand back into his pocket.

Kakashi,Kakashi never expected Naruto too mature this much,he remembered when Naruto wanted to surpass Sasuke badly,and now both are skilled swordsman.

"Well,later then,just don't forget too see the Hokage on details on the mission Naruto",Kakashi said as they both stopped.

"Sure thing Kakashi",Naruto shrugged as Kakashi poofed away.

"Now too the Uchiha Residence Training Ground",Naruto thought as he started walking,he then disappeared.

"Next time,improve your speed as you strike",said Itachi in a battle-ready stance,he was wearing a simple black top with the Uchiha Symbol at the back,and a skin tight Shinobi pant.

Sasuke just looked at Itachi as he panted a bit,"its true,I'll have too be faster,if I wanna catch him",Sasuke thought. He was wearing the same black top and skin tight pant,but had his sword by his side.

Itachi raised his Kunai just in time too block Sasuke's attack,"Good,you're faster!",said Itachi as he kept blocking and dodging Sasuke's slashes.

Itachi flipped into the air and formed hand seals,"FIRE STYLE:FIREBALL TECHNIQUE!",he released a large fireball as he flew up.

Sasuke scoffed and sheathed his sword as he body flicked away.

Itachi landed and looked at the field,there was no sign of Sasuke.

Itachi gasped,and deflected some Kunais as he flipped and jumped onto a tree.

"Hmph,he's gotten fast within seconds,even without his Sharingan,I'm impressed Sasuke".

Itachi gasped again,when a large Shuriken came at him,"fuck",he silently muttered as he leaped backwards too the ground, merely dodging the large Shuriken.

"FIRE STYLE:DRAGON FIRE TECHNIQUE!".

Itachi gasped once more as a huge fire dragon lunged at him,he formed some hand seals,"WATER STYLE:WATER DRAGON TECHNIQIE".

The water dragon managed to put out the fire,Itachi was impressed,Sasuke had grown a lot.

"Ah!",yelled Sasuke as he jumped down with his sword.

Itachi grunted a bit,"So much force and speed",he thought as he blocked and flipped back.

Sasuke slashed again,which Itachi dodged easily,Itachi then saw an opening and punched Sasuke,who poofed.

Itachi was surprised again,but held his ground and jumped up,"we are both running out of chakra,he'll want too end this quickly and will use his Chidori attack".

Itachi closed his eyes as he flew,he then opened them and flipped in the air,Sasuke was coming with his Chidori.

"FIRE STYLE!".

Sasuke gasped and looked down,he saw another Itachi.

"FIREBALL TECHNIQUE",said Itachi as he released another large fireball towards Sasuke.

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly,he couldn't remember much except the heat that covered him when he used his last chakra too create a Chidori.

"You're awake".

Sasuke opened his eyes fully and saw Naruto with a sword at his back.

"Naruto?,what are you doing here?".

"Well,you were out of Chakra and a large fireball was coming at ya,what did you think I was gonna do,watch your ass burn?".

Sasuke chuckled a bit and managed too stand up.

"Sasuke,how you doing?".

Sasuke looked over the tree they were on and saw Itachi sitting.

"Stop treating like I'm from the kindergaten,I'm fine!",Sasuke said a bit annoyed.

Itachi and Naruto both chuckled.

"Anyway,Itachi-sensei,I came too ask for us to go too the Hokage's office on our mission",Naruto said as he sat down.

"Yes Naruto-kun,we shall go immediately".

"Naruto-kun".

Naruto grunted a bit,and then looked at where the voice came from.

He saw the Ino and Shikamaru.

Naruto just grunted again as he stood up,"hey Ino...Shikamaru".

The two landed on the tree,Shikamaru waved too Naruto before pocketing his hands,while Ino looked at Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke,Itachi Naruto,you guys are done with the training,damn!",said Ino with as she pumped her fist.

Naruto tilted his head in a cocky way,"well,yes,what happened?".

"I wanted too see how far you've come with your Ninja Skills",Shikamaru cut in.

Both Shikamaru and Naruto glared at each other for a moment,before a grin both came on their faces.

"Good too see you again Naruto",Shikamaru said as he brought out his hand too shake Naruto.

"Good too see you too Shikamaru,and if you wanna see how far I've come,maybe later",said Naruto as he accepted his hands.

"Itachi,I'll meet you at the Hokage's office",said Naruto as he disappeared.

"Hmph,we'll,see you all later",Shikamaru said as he jumped away.

They all discarded.

"Naruto's...different,he's no longer an idiot,I hope so".

Naruto sat on the Hokage Monument Hill,looking over the village he swore to protect.

"My dad will soon be the Hokage,I swear too follow in his footsteps also!,then I was just a boy who had a hopeless crush on a girl,and could hardly do anything,but now...now...I will protect this village!".

Naruto was sent out of his dreamworld by a slap from Ino.

He flew back some distances but landed on his feet,"Hey,what was that for?",Naruto asked in an innocent tone.

Ino just shrugged and pointed at him,"you idiot,you keep disappearing,just like you did 7 years ago!".

Naruto noticed she was serious,but couldn't keep his eyes away from assets,yep,its like they were Kami sent.

Naruto knew it,he liked Ino and Sakura,but he definitely had no progress with Sakura,but Ino...Ino had always been there for him.

He got dragged out of looking at her chest when he noticed she was crying,"ah,come on,it can't be this bad".

He walked slowly towards too her,and gave her a bear hug.

Ino didn't expect Naruto,too hug her,she had a mighty crush on him,but tried her best too hide it,but she was happy now with the hug,the new Naruto she knew was,so cool,she was already thinking about seeing his body.

Naruto on the other side,was happy also,it felt so good with his hands wrapped around Ino's back,feeling her,he definitely liked her and decided too go for it.

"Ino",Naruto started,"I'm sorry...but let's just be happy now,that at least I'm here,and this time I'll be able too protect you".

Ino stopped crying and looked at Naruto's blue eyes.

"Really? Naruto?",Ino said with an innocent look.

Naruto wiped her tears and kissed her on the forehead,before looking right into her eyes.

They couldn't hold it again and went closer and kissed.

"I expected both of you too come together Itachi",said Hiruzen as he sat with his eyes closed.

Itachi scratched his hair a bit,"my apologies Hokage-sama,he'll be here soon".

"My apologies Hokage-sama".

Hiruzen opened his eyes as Naruto suddenly appeared.

"You're late Naruto",said Minato.

"Sorry dad,got caught up with something,anyway,let's start",said Naruto as he leaned on a wall with his eyes closed.

Hiruzen just sighed,"Minato,if you please".

Minato nodded and started,"There's been recent sightings of demons in the Hidden Mist,they are said to in a small town the Mist,they've taken some people and have destroyed a lot of things,the mission is classified SS-RANK,Itachi,Naruto and Dante,you guys will be setting out tomorrow".

"Ss Rank huh?,there will definitely be a Devil there",Naruto said with his eyes still closed.

Itachi looked at him,"aren't devils the same with demons?".

Naruto opened his blue eyes,"No,demons are smaller and come on lots,while devils are more stronger,and are not much in number,but we'll have to investigate more though on how the demons got here,and what they're looking for",with that said Naruto closed his eyes.

Minato nodded agreeing with Hiruzen's former decision that Naruto knows a lot about demons,and is more smarter now.

"Anyway,I'll tell Dante about it,and we'll prepare for the mission",Naruto opened his eyes and stood.

"Speaking of Dante,where would he be right now?",said Hiruzen in his gentle voice.

Minato and Itachi suddenly sweat dropped,while Naruto just chuckled.

Dante and Kakashi just finished two large pepperoni Pizzas at Ichiraku.

"I gotta admit,I now see why you're so addicted too this thing,its great",Kakashi said in his cool tone.

Dante just nodded as they both stood up.

"Anyway,Dante,why didn't you go too the Hokage's office for details on your mission?".

Dante just continued walking,"I'll go,now".

"Its kinda too late".

Dante flipped and was about too bring out his guns when his hands were held.

"Its just me Dante",said Naruto as with his other hand in his pocket.

"Kid,you done with the briefings?",Dante said as he removed his hands from Ebony and Ivory's holsters.

"Well,yes,and its an SS-Rank mission,I'm heading home too pick out my Devil Arms,just wanted too ask for permission",Naruto said as he pocketed his hands.

"Sure,I'll be picking my Devil Arms soon too anyway",Dante said with his hands also in their pockets.

"Naruto".

Naruto looked towards Kakashi and waved,"Kakashi sensei,what's up?".

"Just ate a large pepperoni Pizza,you?",Kakashi said in his cool tone.

"Praying the mission is a fun one",Naruto said as he started too walk away,"well,later Kakashi".

"Did you just eat one large pepperoni Pizza?",said Dante as he looked at Kakashi.

Kakashi easily scoffed,"if you weren't a devil I bet you'd be 'Pizza' by now",Kakashi said in a cold tone.

Dante just laughed and they both walked away.

Naruto entered the Namikaze Mansion,with a hand in his pocket.

"Anyone home?",Naruto just shrugged and went to the Weapons room.

He opened the door and removed his hands from his pockets.

He scrolled through the Devil arms and Firearms,"I don't wanna take much,I wanna test out my new Katana at least",Naruto thought as he picked out his devil arms.

Naruto suddenly stopped,"didn't you hear when I called?".

"No,I was on the training ground".

Naruto looked back and came out of the weapons room,closing it as he did.

"You've been training all morning?,".

Vergil just shrugged,"no,meditating,where's Minato and Dante?",he said in his cold tone.

"They should be back soon,I'm going out anyway,will be back soon also",said Naruto as he disappeared.

Vergil just shrugged,he hadn't been training,he went for a mission,he's been considered a special Ninja amongst Minato and Hiruzen,and no it was nt a secret as everyone would have though.

Ino sat on the Hokage Monument,she had been waiting there for some minutes now waiting for him.

She never knew Naruto would ask her on a date,and she was hoping too make it official.

"Hey Ino-dear".

Ino just shrugged and stood up,"You're late Naruto".

Naruto was shocked by the seriousness in her voice.

Ino just smirked,"Got ya there Naruto-dear".

Naruto just chuckled as they got into a hug.

They both laid down as he lay on his chest.

"Ino,we could have done this a long time ago...if I was serious with my life anyway",Said Naruto as they both chuckled.

"I don't mind,as long as we are together",said Ino as she looked at Naruto's eyes.

Naruto's face then changed,"I wanna ask a question Ino,if I told you I'm something...different...from other people,what would you do?",the fear in his voice could be felt fully as it cracked,he had never thought he would develop feelings for the blonde,its just...came.

Ino didn't really care,as long as she was with Naruto,yes,she didn't really care,she thought of him as cute and sweet,and with additional info,hot.

"I would still love you Naruto-dear".

Naruto was happy with the answer,and even if he didn't tell her,he'd have too talk.

"Ino,I'm kinda,according too Dante and My dad,half Human-half Devil".

#REBIRTH CHAPTER1


	2. Chapter 2

#REBirTH:CHAPTER 2: THE UNKNOWN DEVIL

"You,...you...you're a what?",said Ino,she looked frightened at the revelation of Naruto being a Devil.

Naruto didn't talk,all he hoped was that she still be with him after he said it,"yeah,a devil",he said a little scared.

Ino didn't talk for a while,he was a devil,a devil?,she definitely didn't care that was sure,she found it...cool that she liked someone who's a devil,but it also frightened her a bit.

"So...you're half human...half devil?",she asked.

Naruto just nodded.

"Wow".

Naruto was now feeling weird in his tummy,like it was about too explode and the devil part should leave him.

"Well,you know how too control it?".

Naruto was shocked at the question,hey,at least shed be less scared if she knows he can control it.

"Yeah,I can",Naruto said with a slight tone on happiness.

"Well,not much problem then",Ino said as she laid back on his chest.

Naruto was kinda surprised with this,but just shrugged it off,he was now happy,really happy.

"So...you cool with it?...",Naruto asked,still surprised.

Ino moved a bit on his chest then raised her head towards his face.

Naruto couldn't help in looking at her beautiful face,raising his eyes too see her face,and then down too see you know what.

She surprisingly kissed him,Naruto felt good and easily held her face and kissed back,they then broke the kiss.

"Yes,I'm cool with it Naruto",Ino said as she looked at held Naruto's face softly.

Naruto was happy with this,and just laid back,more happy this time,and relaxed.

Ino was also happy,and tried too hide the blush by lying on his chest.

There was some moments of silence.

"So you're going for a mission tomorrow right?",Ino said,being done with that 'devil' topic.

"Well,yeah,I should be back in 3 days or so",Naruto replied,more confident.

There was another weird moment of silence,Naruto found it weird what he was about too say but just shrugged.

"you gonna miss me?",Naruto said in a cocky-confident tone.

Ino just sat and punched him softly on his shoulder.

Naruto laughed a bit and sat also,putting his face right in front of hers.

"Yeah,I am",Ino said in a shy tone.

Naruto just shrugged and placed his hand on her cheek,"well,I know,depends on the mission,and if its quick,I'll be back before you know it Ino".

Ino was happy with this and just hugged him.

"So...wanna make it official?",Naruto said in a cocky tone as he hugged her around her waist.

Naruto definitely couldn't see the huge blush on her cheek,Ino just shrugged,sure,its Naruto we are talking about here,she has always liked him.

Ino broke up the hug and said right too his face,"ya bet".

Naruto and Itachi were already at the gates of Konoha,it was around the morning let's say 9:00AM.

Itachi was wearing a standard Jounin top,

"Is he always this late,we were supposed too meet by 8:30 Naruto",Itachi said in his polite cool voice.

"You have no idea",Naruto replied as he leaned against one of the gates.

"Yo".

"You're late",Naruto said not looking anywhere.

Dante in his trademark red trench coat just waved,"I had too...finish up something".

Naruto just rolled his eyes while Itachi said"we are behind schedule,we have too move,now".

"I hope this gets fun later though",Naruto thought as they started walking.

After some minutes of walking,Naruto broke the silence.

"So,Dante,what Devil Arms did you bring?",Naruto asked as he pocketed his hand and looked away.

Dante just scoffed,"well,Agni and Rudra talk too much,Nevan keeps seducing me".

Naruto just rolled his eyes,"so...what Devil Arm did you choose?".

"Well,I took Cerberus,Rebellion and Beowulf...and Fire Arms...I only took Ebony and Ivory,others,well",Dante said in usual cocky tone.

Naruto just scoffed again,"and I only have Trickster and this new sword my dad gave me".

"You tested it out?".

Naruto just shook his head negatively,"I was hoping too try it out on this mission".

Dante just nodded,"yeah,I hope so also.

8 HOURS LATER

The extra fast team reached the Hidden Mist within time,and were getting ready too set camp still in the forests.

"Now I know why they call it the hidden Mist,I can hardly see a thing",Dante said in a cocky tone.

Naruto just scoffed,"yeah,that's true,at least it ain't that misty,and its because its dark,we better get some sleep".

Dante nodded,"I could sure use some Pizza right now",he said as he laid down.

Naruto nodded too as he laid down,"I'm with you on this one,ever tasted a Pizza Itachi-sensei?".

Itachi has just been looking at the two devil hunters like they were some alien from another planet.

"No Naruto",Itachi said,"I'll take first watch",Itachi said and stood up.

"Okay".

Itachi stood on a tree and sat,as he looked over the area,he started getting sleepy after some hours,he had some quick thinking about the mission.

Dante was a original devil hunter,but he wasn't too sure about too Naruto,"well,we shall find out",he thought as he kept watching.

Naruto opened his eyes too the moaning sound he heard,"well,its about time,Dante,Itachi!",he said as he stood up and flipped as he carried his bag onto a tree,"we got company".

Naruto landed and a black colored Katana appeared near his waist.

He looked at his side and saw Itachi,"Itachi-sensei...where's?...".

Dante was playing around and already fighting the demons.

"No you don't!",Naruto said as he disappeared into the air.

Itachi thought a bit,this is the perfect time too see if Naruto was that good,he activated his Sharingan and watched the ongoing battle.

Naruto appeared in the air and started falling with his eyes closed,he suddenly started rolling and then brought two black-silver handguns and fired over some demons.

He landed on the head of one and shot it,then did a straight legs flip and landed on the ground,"Time too see how good this new Katana works".

Naruto closed his eyes and slashed,then sheathed the sword,about three demons at his front died and went too sand.

He just smirked and flipped forward,immediately he landed he body flicked past the demons now in front of him.

He sheathed the sword again,as they all fell down,"well,I'm fast with it,time too see my Elemental Skills".

Naruto charged his lightning chakra into it and struck the ground as his lighting spread around and raised a considerable amount of the demons.

Naruto just smirked again and sheathed his sword again,as the demons all fell down.

"Wow,he's pretty good",Itachi thought as he jumped down.

They all came together,"now this is weird,demons showing up in some Country,what could they be looking for?",Naruto said as he pocketed his hands,his Katana still hanging on his waist.

"Then there's gonna be some bad-ass devil in this place",Dante said as he sheathed Rebellion.

"What's the difference between a devil and a demon?",Itachi asked,in his cool tone.

Dante sighed while Naruto rolled his eyes,"well,a demon is well...a demon,much smaller and weaker but they come in lots of numbers",he started,"while devils are more stronger,and sometimes whenever you kill them you get their soul in form of a weapon".

"Devil Arm",Itachi concluded.

"Exactly",Dante finished for him.

"Well,we have too keep moving now",Itachi said as he started walking.

"We've heard of them before,they call themselves the Akatsuki",said Minato as he lifted his hands towards his chin.

"What's their goal and what are they up too?",Vergil said as he leaned on a wall not looking at anyone.

Minato dropped his hand and looked at Vergil,"we do".

Vergil this time looked at Minato,"really?".

"We always had a tailed beast,and the Jinchuriki is Naruto",Hiruzen said as he looked down.

Vergil just scoffed,"If Naruto was the Jinchuriki we'd have known a long time ago".

"Yes,and I'll tell you everything",Minato said as he sat down.

"Well,it started on the day of birth of Naruto,after Naruto was born,a man attacked us,removed the Nine Tails from Kushina".

FLASHBACK

"Who are you?,what do you want?",Minato asked in battle mode,he was in wearing his Jounin Clothes with his Kunai in his hand.

"My name,Baul,what I want?,power?",said the man,he had white hair and was seemingly tall,he wore a black cloak which had red clouds on it.

Minato just scoffed as the man ran towards him with two swords.

Minato dodged it and flipped back,"I'll have too end this quickly and go back too meet Naruto and Kushina!",he thought as he threw his Kunai towards Baul.

He formed some hand seals as Baul seemingly dodged it.

"I win".

Minato smirked and appeared at Baul's back with three other clones at every corner,"Rasengan",he said solemnly as there was an explosion.

The smoke made by the explosion cleared and Baul could be seen holding his hand,his cloak was torn,"you're pretty strong,I hope for us too fight again,just hurry up and stop the Nine tails,and by the way...we...are the Akatsuki",Baul said as he disappeared.

"He didn't even look he felt the pain of four Rasengans,I'll ask Dante later if he's a devil",Minato said as he teleported away.

END OF FLASHBACK

"After I fought Baul,I teleported The Nine tails outside the village,and then after much thinking,I sealed it in Naruto",Minato said as he sighed.

"So how come he hasn't shown any sign of him being a Jinchuriki?",Vergil finally asked after the story.

"Minato sealed it in a way,that the Nine Tails won't be able too interfere with anything Naruto's doing,except Naruto needs it power",Hiruzen after much silence.

"So why exactly did you seal it in him?",Vergil asked,curious.

"I knew he was gonna use that power later,because of the people that attacked Konoha that day",Hiruzen replied.

Vergil was kinda surprised at this,"People?".

"It wasn't just only one person,they were brothers,but the other one didn't really look like someone who wanted too fight",Minato said as he suddenly smiled,"Anyway,that's why we summoned you here".

Vergil just kept his cool,"I'm listening".

"We have some intel on where the Akatsuki are,but not exactly where they operate though",Minato said as he got serious.

"So you need me too do what?",Vergil asked as he closed his eyes.

"The Nine Tails is at the Hidden Mist",said a voice.

The person showed his face as he was resting at the back of a tree before,he was wearing a black cloak which had red clouds on it,he had black long hair and a solemn look on his face.

"I think we send the demons now,I wanna kill that bastard's son with my own hands!",another darker voice said,he had white hair instead,and was wearing the same cloak,a little bit taller.

"Patience Baul,are you annoyed at the fact that his dad defeated you?",the black-haired man said.

"No Modeus,I just wanna kill him that's all",Baul grunted as he started walking.

"Calm down brother,I thought we all just wanted peace,there's no need too get all 'wanty'",Modues said gently as he started walking.

Baul just scoffed,he truly was annoyed at Minato,and intended on taking out that anger on Naruto,he just scoffed again and followed Modeus.

"Okay,seriously,some demons better start attacking this 'borehole' or I'm gonna take out my need of excitement on you brat!",Dante said as he sat down on the chair.

They'd been in the village for some while now,it was peaceful and had a population of about 300,the village was busy and they stayed in an hotel which had an open hall,with anyone hardly there,and Dante and even Naruto were getting pretty bored,Itachi was out too patrol the village for any demons.

They'd found a cheap hotel with anyone hardly there.

"Hey Hey Hey!",Naruto said as he waved at Dante,"you're not the only one craving for excitement,and if we battled,you'd probably destroy the whole place and not have enough strength for the demons",Naruto explained as he rocked on his chair.

Dante just grunted loudly,he hated missions like this,but suddenly lightened up when Itachi appeared.

"Dante,Naruto,its time too get too work,some demons are nearing the village",Itachi said as he waited for the two devil hunters,he had been scouting the village for a while now,there weren't any Kiri Ninjas there,just the citizens.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me",Naruto said lazily as he rocked his chair,but immediately stood up,took his guns and sword when he received Dante's glare.

Dante just smirked and spun his guns as he summoned Rebellion and walked outside.

Naruto just shook his head,"At least there will be fun now",he thought as he sheathed His Katana and LargeSword at his back.

"Let...the party Begin!",Dante snarled as he jumped outside.


	3. Chapter 3

#REBirTH:CHAPTER 3:THE DEMONIC BROTHERS

He moved steadily,between the abandoned building,ignoring the demons outside on the road,knowing he was gonna kill them soon.

He grabbed the sword gently,"Just a little more 'stealth',and then maybe get an A in it",he thought as he was suddenly sent crashing outside the building as the demons looked at him.

"Screw you Demons!",Naruto shouted as he stood up dusting his clothes,he didn't even act like the demons were there,"Well,my New Katana's been hacking up all the fun lately,how about Trickster comes back in business for now",he said in a cocky tone as he grabbed the large sword at his back.

Dante finished another demon as he threw it round a house,"This place really is full of demons,where is everybody anyway?",Dante said as he shot the demon repeatedly again before he moved to another target with a Stinger attack.

"Well,they always hide whenever the demons attack...but where's Naruto?",Itachi asked as he swiftly struck and killed his prey,with Ninja 'jumping' and Kunais.

Dante just scoffed,"The kid can take care of himself",he yelled again as he struck the ground with his sword and flung some demons up as he fired with Ebony and Ivory.

Itachi just nodded as they continued too fight.

"I don't think he'll be able too stand against Baul anyway".

Naruto rolled Trickster in the last demon and threw it back,he rolled in the air again and finished it with some bullets from his guns.

"For a kid you blast everything with too much cockiness".

Naruto just re-holstered his guns and Trickster and looked back,"well,I won't say that",Naruto then started walking sideways,slowly.

"This guy...he looks familiar...and what's up with his Chakra,I can feel it,its...strong,I'll have too figure first",Naruto just waved his hand,"Are you here too help or battle me?,if its too fight me,I suggest we get it done quickly",Naruto said as he scoffed.

The white-haired man just scoffed,he stretched out his hand a bit and cracked some bones,a sword suddenly broke out from the ground and went straight into his hand.

"So he summons a sword from the ground,cool",Naruto thought as he grabbed Trickster at his back,"Well,Level2 Better unlock,I have a feeling this guy's really strong".

"Well...you ready Kid,cause I'm now in the mood too 'kick ass'",Baul said as he dashed towards Naruto in a downward slash.

Naruto just scoffed,"Gay-ass Nigga".

Papa_Roach_Last Resort!

The mysterious black-haired man stood at the front of Itachi and Dante.

"Do you have any intel on him?",Itachi asked as he took a battle stance with some Shuriken in his hands.

Dante just took on a surprised look,"What the fuck do you mean?",he asked as he held Rebellion at his back.

"Well,'you're' the devil hunter",Itachi shrugged as he dashed towards Modeus throwing his Shurikens.

He easily dodged and jumped high into the air,Itachi followed him quick enough as they fought in the air.

Both were good hand-to-hand combatants as they landed,Itachi blinked again and activated his Sharingan,he then formed some hand seals as he flew backwards,"FIRE STYLE:GREAT FIREBALL TECHNIQUE!",he released a Large Fireball as he landed beside Dante.

"My turn Ninja!",Dante said as he immediately dashed into the air on top of the Black Haired man,he rolled his sword and went down with a large smash.

Itachi just scoffed as he covered his face,only shocked too see that the man had gotten out of the way.

"Well,I'd say the real fight is between you and me,I haven't seen someone worthy for some time now",The man said as he cracked his neck and ran towards Dante.

"You don't know how lucky you are!",Dante said as they ran at each other,the man suddenly summoned a sword from the ground and dragged it along the ground and attacked.

"Dante,The Son Of Sparda right?",the man said as they struggled for dominance.

"You know my name,what's yours?",Dante said as both of them flew back.

"Modeus".

Dante just scoffed as he started too feel water on his face,it started too rain,he just shrugged and held the sword over his neck,"Itachi,go and find out if anyone is injured or in this area,its about too get messy",Dante said with a serious tone.

Itachi nodded and body flicked away.

"Well,'Modeus',I'd say your brother is pretty weak for choosing too fight with Naruto instead",Dante said as he held his sword back.

"He's not,he just has a grudge with Naruto",Modeus said calmly.

Dante just shrugged and dashed at him,"well,the fighting starts now 'Modeeus'".

Modeus just shrugged,"I got that feeling also!",he grunted as both swords clashed again in the rain.

Naruto grunted again as he flipped back,"This guy's tough,but I can't start using all my modes at the beginning of a fight!",Naruto thought as he landed on a pole.

Naruto then gathered up some FTG Kunais and threw it around as he smirked.

He easily flipped down as he got ready too teleport too the nearest Kunai near Baul.

A sword suddenly lunged at him as he smirked again,the sword just went through a blur of yellow.

Naruto appeared behind Baul with Trickster in his hand as he went in for a straight Stinger attack.

Naruto was too fast for Baul,but he managed too push Naruto away after the attack succeeded.

Naruto just landed as he smirked and formed some hand seals,"If this one doesn't deal much damage as I want it too!,then I'll switch too Trickster's Level2!",Naruto started charging lightning Chakra into his hand.

"LIGHTNING BLADE!".

Baul quickly reacted and kicked away the Kunai,"He teleports too it,he shouldn't get anywhere near again...".

Baul was shocked as Naruto struck him with the technique,"how...how's that possible?".

"Well,no.1 I don't really need too teleport too reach you this time",Naruto said as he was pushed back by Baul who now had two swords in his hand,the white-haired Akatsuki member started to emit white-like stuffs like snows as he showed an angry face.

Naruto suddenly felt weak due too the strike but just shrugged.

Naruto just scoffed as his Chakra rose,his eyes emitted a Crimson color,"You're getting stronger,I have too also!",Naruto said as a blast of red Aura suddenly happened from both devils.

Vergil walked through the village in a slow pace,he really didn't have much on his mind except about his next Mission.

"Hey Vergil-Sama".

Vergil shrugged and stopped as Ino got up too him.

"What's up?",Ino asked,she noticed nowadays that he was the kinda guy who hardly talked,but hoped too get it out of him.

"Nothing much",Vergil said in his cool tone as he walked slowly.

"You're getting bored right?,But unlike Dante-Sama,you can cope with it",Ino said as she walked beside Vergil.

"Not all twins are always the same,by the way,I have a question for you...Ino",Vergil said calmly as they walked.

"A Question?,wow,he's actually talking too me",Ino thought as she smiled,"What?".

"Tell me...what you know about Naruto",Vergil said softly.

Ino just thought,"Why would he ask about Naruto-Kun,I thought they were always together",Ino just shrugged off the thoughts.

"What do you wanna know?",Ino said as her smile went down a bit.

"Just tell me about Naruto's Ninja standards before he left".

Ino sighed,"Well,Naruto was definitely the kinda Ninja not too mess with then,many girls liked him, many people liked him,while some...didnt...".

Naruto and Baul seemingly clashed as both had new looks and were much faster than before.

Baul's hair grew longer as his swords now became white,his cloth was still the same,only it now emitted a white light.

Naruto on the other hand was still pretty normal,except his eyes were now fully black and his sword was now thin and straight,it was now fully black all around,his cloth had a slight deeper black color,spreading from the waist,and reaching his ankle.

Both of them clashed again with super speed as they struggled for dominance.

"We've both gotten faster and stronger suddenly,I have too say,you're like your father,but I may have too kill you now boy",Baul said as both flew back again creating smoke as they did.

Naruto just scoffed,"I haven't used the Kyuubi's power ever,and this is a battle where I could die if I lose,I bet dad doesn't know I know about the fucking beast,if he pushes me too the limit...then its Reaper Time",Naruto thought as he held his sword up to his face.

"I'll advice you too give up",he said as he pointed the sword toward Baul,"On Me giving up!".

Baul grunted as Naruto appeared at his back,Naruto just scoffed and struck him again.

Baul rolled a bit but landed safely putting a hand over his tummy as he did,one of his sword then fell on the ground.

Naruto's face was now serious,he knew this was no playing battle and held his sword as he pointed it too the ground.

Baul still stood up,"No,I can't lose too a kid,he is pretty strong though,but there's no way I'll lose",Baul charged his power around his body,"You're going way down kid!",he said as his voice changed.

"He's going into devil trigger already,tha fuck?",Naruto thought as he was about to succumb too his injuries but just snubbed them,"We'll see about that whitey",Naruto just gripped his sword tightly and closed his eyes.

Music Ends.

Solemnly,Pain's Theme Song

Naruto opened his eyes and saw himself in a sewer like environment,he was now back in his normal clothes and look.

He quickly gasped and took a deep breath,"Thank goodness,it doesn't stink",Naruto just shrugged and looked around,"This must be Kurama's 'home' in my tummy",Naruto just shrugged again and kept looking around.

"You little cocky bastard".

Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked back,"you're big",he said as he scoffed.

He was now standing in front of a large sealed 'gate',there was a large fox laying inside it.

"You've finally reached me Naruto".

"Well,you know my life's been really busy and reaching you is such a tough nut too crack so I'd just rather eat pizza",Naruto said as he brushed over his hair,hoping for the fox too be friendly.

"Idiot,you should have just asked",The fox grunted as it closed its eyes.

Naruto tilted his head a bit,"Say what?".

"Yes Naruto,ever since I learnt about the recent happenings I knew I'd have too give you my full power sooner or later and now Baul's a vey strong devil",Kurama grunted as it stood.

Naruto just looked at the large fox and then shook his head,"wait...wait...wait...wait,you know Baul,what do you mean?,what the hell are you saying?",Naruto asked confusedly.

Kurama just shook its head,"I'll explain later Naruto,we have too take care of Baul now,place your fist on mine and I'll enhance your swords and body for a brief moment",Kurama said as it held out its hand.

Naruto walked slowly towards the fox,"and for how long is that brief moment?".

"About 8 Minutes".

Naruto nodded and touched the fox's fist with his.

Naruto then smirked,"So much Chakra...Whitey's dead".

#REBIRTH


	4. Chapter 4

#REBirTH:CHAPTER 4: KNOCK OUT

This is the last chapter of the Introduction of Akatsuki,Baul and Modeus.

Enjoy.

Vergil looked at the Hokage office,he was going there again,but this time it was because of news on Naruto on his first Jounin Mission.

Vergil shrugged as he walked slowly towards the office through the passage.

If Naruto was that strong without Kurama's chakra,then he must be a proficient Ninja,Vergil had been looking for a competent fighter too battle with apart from his brother,and found out Naruto shouldn't be too bad.

He wondered what Ino told him about Naruto,about how people hated him for no reason,he figured he'd just talk too her about it later.

Vergil opened the door to the office and found Minato and Hiruzen looking at a Crimson colored orb.

Minato looked at the door and saw Vergil entering.

"What happened?,and what's that?",Vergil asked as he tilted his head a bit.

"Its Naruto...he broke the seal and is now with the Kyuubi",Minato said with a stern face.

Vergil just tilted his head,"isn't that...supposed too be good?".

Minato shook his head seriously,"The Kyuubi is dangerous,and could tempt him,I'll ask report from Itachi when they come back",Minato said with another thought in his head,"I pray they do".

"We shall see again,Dante",Modues said as he flipped back after sustaining some injuries,he formed a seal with one hand and disappeared.

Dante got angered,"Idiot,why did he have too run when the fight was getting good",he just scoffed and sheathed Rebellion as he looked around in the rain.

"I gotta go find the others".

Dante shrugged,"I hope the others are doing fine",he said as he dashed away in a red blur.

Baul and Naruto clashed again,both having more new looks again.

Naruto's sword was still the same but his eyes were now Crimson and he had fangs.

Baul's hair was now much more than before as his sword still emitted the white light.

"You still haven't unlocked your full power,being from the Namikaze you should know your own powers!",Baul grunted as he they both jumped back.

Naruto just scoffed and formed some hand seals as he sheathed his sword,Baul didn't allow him finish and dashed forward.

Baul attacked with a horizontal slash too the left,he realized he was too slow as Naruto ducked down and punched his tummy.

Baul grunted as he slashed downwards with a mighty strike.

The smoke cleared as Naruto appeared on a pole,he looked up as the rain continued too fall,that last strike had cut his shoulder,but he shrugged as it was already healing,"You're already lacking,the next attack shall determine the winner",Naruto then raised his hand as he formed a Lightning Blade and charged Crimson chakra into it.

Baul scoffed as his sword started charging more power and emitted more light as he dashed toward the pole.

Naruto just closed his eyes for some time and then jumped off the pole after sometime as he lunged at Baul with his right hand.

"Ninja Art: Kyuubi's Raikiri!".

Itachi landed on another pole with Shurikens in his hand,as he unlocked his Mangeyko Sharingan and opened his eyes as it made a funny sound.

He jumped up again and threw the Shurikens below him as he jumped down and attacked with his Kunais.

"Where the heck is Dante",Itachi grunted as he jumped up and looked down.

His eyes tingled and then blood came out of it,some of the demons then suddenly started burning in a black fire.

He landed on another pole as he panted a bit.

"Where the heck is Dante,I'm running low already",Itachi said as he gathered some Kunais and jumped too another pole.

He had managed too gather the people here some distance away and stopped the demons,but they were getting too much now.

He landed on the pole and threw the Kunais with seals on them towards the demons.

It hit some,and then exploded after that,destroying a large number of demons.

He started forming hand seals again,"I Can't afford too Use Susanno",he held his hand towards his mouth,"Fire Style",he locked on with his Sharingan as his right eye tingled again,"it won't hurt if I use some New Techniques","Combination Technique: Amaterasu!".

Itachi touched the ground,as the same black fire but more larger emerged from the ground burning demons largely as more came.

Itachi was about too throw another set of Kunais when he heard a large sound from the demons.

He jumped away as some dust came,he landed on another far pole and looked at the dust,he saw a figure wearing a long coat with a sword on his neck.

"Can't do without me,Itachi?",Dante said as the dust cleared fully.

Itachi just flipped and jumped right beside him,"I managed too take care of the villagers,and some of the demons",Itachi said as he formed some hand seals for the oncoming demons.

"Well,let's get down too business then!",Dante said as he sheathed Rebellion and fired with Ebony and Ivory.

Itachi clapped his hand together,"FIRE STYLE:PHOENIX SAGE ART FIREBALLS",Itachi flipped backwards straight into the air,he threw Shurikens and released fire on them as the Fire enhanced Shuriken pierced through the demons.

Dante tilted his head as he looked at Itachi,"I gotta say,he's pretty good",he holstered the twin Hand Guns and dashed in red blur towards the demons.

Naruto stood with his sword facing the ground,he knew this battle was over,but didn't think he won.

He started too succumb too the slash on his stomach and fell on a knee.

Baul on the other hand wasn't doing so good,"I have too say he's pretty good".

"We have too go".

Naruto looked back and saw a puff of smoke,"well fuck",he said as he crashed down back.

Naruto laid on the ground as the rain stopped,he looked too his side,as his eyes closed slowly he saw a man in red and another one in Konoha Ninja clothes.

"At least I finished my fight".

Ino walked along the village,wondering about what Vergil asked her earlier.

It was true anyway,she always liked Naruto,he wasn't that loud and always acted cool with Sasuke,but didn't get why some of the villagers and Ninjas hated him.

Naruto always hid it though,he ignored the glares,the hatred towards him until he left,even though he was still very young,he just smiled through the periods.

And now he was back,stronger,and in Ino's mind more cute and hotter than before.

She just smiled and hoped he came back from his mission early.

In a dark room in the Namikaze Mansion.

Minato sat in a meditative stance with one hand on a Crimson colored orb and formed a seal with another.

He closed his eyes and wasn't making any action as he concentrated on the orb.

The Crimson color grew brighter for some moments then died down again.

Minato opened his eyes and smiled,"Thank you...Kurama".

The old man sat down in his Hokage chair,knowing he was already reaching his prime,but with times like this,he HAD too stay.

Hiruzen looked around in the face,with one thing running in his mind.

"Eliminate the Akatasuki".

He knew it wasn't going too be easy,but it had too be done sooner or later before his end.

"The Third".

Hiruzen was startled,but kept his cool and looked away from the voice.

"I know you're wondering about how I got in",The masked-man said in a rather funny voice,he had the same black and red cloaks on,with an Orange Mask on his face,which revealed one eye open,a Crimson Sharingan.

Hiruzen looked at the man,with a mixed feeling of fear and hatred,"what do you want? This time",he said calmly.

"Well,I wanted too tell you our plans...but it will be bad just revealing everything don't you think?",He said as he started too fade away,"Just...well...expect death...and the destruction of Konoha".

Hiruzen watched as the masked man faded away,he sighed and stood up still as calm as ever,"I have too accelerate my plans",he walked too the door and instructed the two ANBU's too follow him.

Modeus and a injured Baul walked through the forest,Modeus carried Baul and hung his hand over his neck.

"We shall rest here",Modeus said as he dropped Baul on the branch of a tree,"He's calling,we failed",Baul grunted as he laid.

"We didn't fail brother,we did fine",he said as he formed a hand seal.

He slowly gained consciousness and tried opening his eyes,he tilted his head and saw the familiar red-coated man sitting by his side in the forest.

Dante looked at the now awakening Naruto,"Hmm,you're finally awake brat".

Naruto just scoffed as he looked around and tried too stand up,"Don't call me that grandpa".

Dante just grunted and shook his head,"I'm...not...that old".

It was Naruto's turn too shake his head as he stood up and looked around,"Yes...you...are",Naruto said as he looked around his body and realized he was wearing only his pants with some bandages around his tummy.

"How...old are you Dante?".

Dante startled and looked at Itachi who was resting on a tree,he pointed at the Konoha-Nin like he was about too say something,but just brought down his hands and folded them,"all I know is...I'm,not that old".

Naruto just shrugged and looked at Itachi who was already walking towards him,"How are you feeling now?".

Naruto looked at his tummy,"well,I feel fine,when will we head back too Konoha?".

"Well,you slept through the Night,we could start now",Dante said with a smirk.

Naruto moved back a bit,with his mouth hanging,"The...the whole night?",he said as he fell down holding his tummy.

"Yes,and I'm sure you are rested enough?",Dante said as he stood up and cracked some around his waist,"well then,let's get moving",he said cockily as he started too jog on the spot.

Naruto shook his head and stood up,"okay then,once I'm fully clothed",Naruto said.

"I heard Naruto came back some time ago!",the pink-haired Konoha-Nin said too Ino as they took a walk round the village.

Ino rolled her eyes,"Oh,so now you know?",Ino said as she looked at Sakura who seemed too annoy her nowadays,she knew Sakura was still about Sasuke,"Or maybe she hasn't seen him recently.

"Oh,come on,Sasuke-Kun just told me".

Ino looked at Sakura with hatred in her eyes,"He...he just told you?",she said as her eyes twitched,she just shrugged and walked off.

Sakura just brought her tongue out,"its not like œõthere's anything special about the idiot",she then softened her face as she looked unto the sky,"or what is is about him?".

It was already dark with the village lights lightening up the area.

Naruto Dante and Itachi reached the gates of Konoha finally,Dante stretched once more and waved at the two Ninjas,"Gotta go",he said as he disappeared.

Naruto just shrugged with his hands in his pockets,"you've gotta be kidding me",Itachi said as Naruto looked at him.

"What?".

"Is he always like that?",Itachi asked as they started too walk into the village.

"No,he gets serious a lot,and its never good when he does",Naruto said as he walked,he looked at Itachi and saluted him,"Itachi-Sensei,I wanna ask some questions".

Itachi looked at the young Ninja,"I'm listening Naruto".

Naruto just smiled,"I'll ask tomorrow Itachi-Sensei,see ya later",Naruto said with a smile.

"Sure,you could come for training".

Itachi just smiled,he knew Naruto had used the Kyuubi's Chakra,and saw the great Ninja Naruto was,Itachi just smiled and walked off too the Hokage's office.

The masked man walked through a dark straight passageway,he kept walking till he reached an open space.

There was a large statue which held out its hands,there were also some guys with the same cloaks standing on it.

"So what's next Tobi?",a yellow haired man said with a grunt.

The masked-man didn't talk for sometime.

"We will attack Konoha soon to get the Nine Tailed beast,and the others...and then...Rebirth our whole plan".

Naruto paid for his 23 plates of Ramen and 2 Large Pepperoni Pizzas as he thanked Ichiraku for the meal.

He pocketed his hand once again as he headed for home with his Devil Arms with him,"I haven't gone too see Ino",he thought as he was about too fly off.

"Naruto".

Naruto looked back and saw his Blonde-haired dad as he walked towards him,Naruto nodded and went over too his dad,knowing they have lots too talk about.

"So all that really happened too him?",Vergil asked in a somewhat concerned tone.

Ino nodded,they had been talking about Naruto's past for sometime,and he had asked her too come to Ichiraku's Ramen.

"Yes,I never knew why though,you really care about him don't you?",Ino said as she looked at the man that once didn't show any emotion.

Vergil kept looking forward not facing her,"well,I do,we'll talk later,its been a nice day",Vergil said calmly as he stood up and walked away after dropping some money for Ichiraku.

Ino looked at him as he went and then took another piece of her Pepperoni Pizza,she thought about Vergil,and then about Naruto,she didn't know much about Vergil but knew something's about Naruto,and wanted too find out the truth from him.

Ino finished her pizza and was about too go when Ichiraku called back,"Have you seen Naruto?",Ichiraku asked the young blonde girl.

Ino was surprised,"Is he back?",she said as she looked at him.

"Yes,he came here some minutes ago".

Ino suddenly felt that burst of happiness and waved at the man as she started too run,not sure where she was going too but she just did.

Hiruzen,Minato,Dante and Naruto were the Hokage's office,they were talking about the masked man that kept showing up.

"This is the third time he's showing up?,and you never told us?",Naruto said as he leaned against the wall,the light of the moon shining into the office,he was surprised at how they knew he had unlocked the Kyuubi in him,gaining more demonic like powers.

"Yes,I'm sorry I haven't told you,he said I should expect my end and that of Konoha",Hiruzen said in his gentle voice.

"Woah,that guy's got some guts",Dante said as he walked around the room.

"Well,we have too start preparing then",Minato said as he suddenly startled.

Naruto nodded and stopped leaning,"You feel it too dad?",Naruto smirked as both of them opened the door and went out.

Dante was surprised but just followed them as he started asking questions outside the room.

Hiruzen understood what happened and didn't move as the masked man started too appear until he was fully seen.

"Surprised I'm visiting twice?",he said in his funny voice as he moved closer too Hiruzen,"why wait too kill you,when I can do it",he said as his voice turned more dark.

"I'm sorry your wish can not be granted",Hiruzen said with a little old man smirk.

"And why is that?".

"Cause its fucking to much!",Dante said as he kicked the man out of the room through the glass window,"I'll...pay for it later",he said as he walked out too the passageway,he had enough of fight today for today even for him.

Hiruzen just smiled,happy that he had exceptional Ninjas and hunters by his side.

Naruto faced off against the masked man on the roof,"You've got some real guts entering the village anyway",Naruto said as he flipped and gave the man a flying kick which was blocked by a both hands to the left.

Naruto landed and tried too sweep the man from the ground,which was dodged by simply jumping up.

Naruto saw his eye and saw the Crimson color and black marks,"so that's how he's been dodging it?",Naruto flipped back and retreated.

The man calmed down under his mask,"so he finally figured it out,what's he gonna do now",he thought.

"So what are you gonna do now kid?,I could definitely kill you out here,now",He said as he lunged at Naruto.

Naruto just started forming hand seals as he bent down a bit,"Never underestimate your opponent masky".

"Hmm,what's he doing now?",he thought as he was suddenly pushed back by a kick too his face.

He flew back a bit but landed nimbly on his feet.

He looked up and saw another blonde haired man,only he was dressed in a yellow top and white pants.

"Well,if it isn't The Yellow Flash",The man said with a smirk under his mask.

Minato just scoffed as the masked man clapped,"you've joined the party",he started too form some hand seals,"FIRE STYLE:FIREBALL TECHNIQUE".

Minato threw a Kunai through the large fireball and disappeared.

"Oh this guy's gonna get it",he thought as he also disappeared.

The masked man started too walk away from the fireball when a Kunai passed through him with the blonde haired man suddenly appearing in front of him.

"Never having patience right?,oh well",he said as he charged at Minato.

Minato just waited with his Kunai in his hand for the masked man.

"LIGHTNING TECHNIQUE:RAIKIRI!".

The masked man startled a white light suddenly passed him,he surprisingly didn't bleed but smirked under his mask as he started laughing.

"You guys are strong,but I will have too save the fight for later",he said as he started too 'suck' away again.

Minato and Naruto came together,both startled at how the Lightning Blade didn't affect him.

"He didn't even show any sign of pain",Naruto said,confused as he pocketed his hands.

"At least he'll know that we're ready for him",Minato said with a serious face as Dante arrived on the scene.

"You done with the guy?",he said as he walked towards the Namikazes.

"Well,no",Minato said as he smiled a bit,"he escaped,after Naruto did his Raikiri".

Dante tilted his head,"shouldn't that have killed him?",he said in a confused tone.

"No,it didn't,see you guys later",Naruto said as he disappeared.

"What exactly happened?",Dante said as he neared the Hokage too be.

"I seriously don't know what happened".

"So Naruto gave him the Lighting technique,then what?",Dante asked still confused.

"Well,he was focused on me,then Naruto attacked...instead...he just laughed and disappeared".

"Woah,was he a devil?".

"No,he didn't bleed at all".

"Then we've got some real problem",Dante wondered as he shook his head.

Hiruzen walked home gently,his hand at his back,he thought of some other ideas in order too strengthen the military of Konoha.

"Or maybe I should call the Sannins of Konoha,they'll be very helpful,its been a while since they've helped Konoha,I bet Naruto would be delighted",he smiled at the thought came over his head.

"The Akatsuki threat will need too be taken off first,I can't let them have Naruto",he thought as his face hardened again.

"Hokage-Sama".

Hiruzen paused and looked at his back,he saw the same blonde haired Ninja at his office.

"Naruto,I was just about too report too you",Hiruzen said as he patted Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto bent down a bit,in respect too the Third Hokage,"what is that sir?".

"I was thinking about calling Tsunade and Jiraiya too Konoha",Hiruzen said calmly.

"That'd be great,its been a while since I've seen granny and Pervy Sage",he said with happiness in his tone.

Hiruzen just smiled,"yes,a very long while".

Naruto just smiled,the last time he saw the Sannins was when he was still around his baby days,he smiled at that,remembering Tsunade was the mother he never had.

"So,a reason you wanted too see me?".

Naruto just sighed,"well,I know you all know about the Kyuubi now".

Hiruzen still kept his smile,"yes Naruto",he said as he wondered what the kid would do now after figuring out of such amazing power.

"Well,make sure too tell us anything if the Kyuubi is trying too do anything bad,but you should trust it",Hiruzen said as he walked away.

Naruto gladly thanked the man inside,and then unlocked the seal again a bit allowing the Kyuubi's thought too meet with his.

"Naruto".

Naruto turned around and saw his beloved same colored blonde girlfriend.

"Ino-dear,what's up?".

Ino just shook her head as her hair flew around it,it was long enough too reach her waist,Naruto thought of it beautiful,really cute as she waved her head as she walked over too him.

"So ever since you came,you couldn't bother too find out how I was doing?",She said with a stern look on her face.

"Oh,don't take it like that Ino-dear",Naruto said as he scratched his hair,he suddenly grabbed his stomach,"What the heck is it with this tummy!,heal already!".

"I don't suppose you realized you just came back from a Baul-Rank mission Idiot".

"Now he talks,what's with it?".

"Baul's a formidable Ninja,and left some pretty good strains on you,I suppressed it with my Chakra but now you need rest for you too regain fully".

Naruto just nodded too the fox and walked over too his girlfriend who just ran over and hugged him,real tight.

"I can't breathe",the Kyuubi said jokingly.

"Even though I'm just meeting,you're really annoying fox",Naruto said as he hugged her back.

"How was the mission Naruto-kUn?",she said as they started walking.

"Well,it was truly an S-Rank mission,and I have some minor injuries",he said trying too hide the pain.

"Idiot,those ain't minor injuries,its big time major injuries",the fox snarled at the blonde.

Ino tilted her head,she could see the look in his eyes,he always smiling around her but she knew the pain he felt,the mental one also.

"You sure you're okay Naruto?".

"Yep,I'm very sure,so the village was boring without me right?",Naruto said trying too change the topic.

"Well,yes it was",Ino said as she leaned on her boyfriend's shoulder,"I did have some talks with Vergil,until now I thought he was an emo".

Naruto chuckled a bit,"well,he's actually not an emo,he's very cool and strong,so what'd you guys talk about?",Naruto said,expecting her too ask for the truth.

"We all know your father,but...don't you know your mother",Ino said solemnly.

Naruto shook his head,"I don't know my mother".

"Ever bothered...too...ask",Ino asked slowly,not wanting too hurt Naruto.

Naruto now had a long thought,why did he never ask?,never bothered too know about his mother,he never knew anyway how get the blood of a devil,maybe it was from his mother,he never knew.

"Well,Ino-dear,thanks,I will ask,any other reports?",he asked as they continued walking.

"Nothing much,I wanted too ask if you and Kakashi could help with my Ninja Training?",she said with a sweet voice.

"Well,you know I can't say no,meet us tomorrow,at around Nine although we'll start training by 7,but I don't wanna stress you",he said gently as she pressed her lips on his.

She then walked away,"I'll be there,I promise".

Naruto just nodded,"Pretty hot chick you got there kid".

"Ah Shut up you damn fox,mind telling me when I'm gonna heal?",he said as he walked home.

"Well,you should heal past the night,you'd have recovered by tomorrow morning",The fox said.

Naruto just scoffed,"There's no way I'm going too bed now",he said as he disappeared in a yellow blur and arrived at the door too the Namikaze compound.

"What?,you're injured kid,you better get some sleep,like now".

"No way fox,you ain't my parents",Naruto said as he disappeared too his room.

"Why am I here?",he said as he suddenly laid on the bed.

"I am a thousand year old fox,next time think of that before you go against me",the fox said with a somewhat smirk on its face.

"Oh you damn fox!".

I hope you enjoyed it,read and review if you like it,thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

#REBirTH:CHAPTER 5: A NEW EXAM AND A NEW HISTORY

"Okay,I'm gonna try this again,you two will try and get one bell from I and Itachi",Kakashi said in his cool tone as he was about too bring out his beloved perverted series of books when he had too keep it back.

"Don't underestimate us Kakashi-Sensei",Naruto said as he attacked Kakashi.

"Ai,I knew you'd be trouble Naruto",Kakashi said as he dodged Naruto's attacks.

"Not only me",Naruto said as he disappeared.

"What?,where's he?",Kakashi said as he looked around,"Left?,Right?".

"Below,Kakashi-Sensei,Fire Style:Fireball Technique!",Sasuke said in his cool tone.

"Fuck,this kids have grown!",Kakashi said as he flicked out of harms way just in time too hide in the bushes as they now went for Itachi.

"Good thing I didn't call Sakura,she definitely can't survive the exam they're gonna have now",Kakashi said.

Sasuke was wearing the standard Jounin garb,with his Katana at his side,he had the black skinny pants wore as he wore the forehead protector.

Naruto finally agreed too wear the Jounin garb,and his black skinny pants,he loosened the top buttons revealing his inner Crimson cloth,the different thing was he had a black bandage running from his arm too his wrist,he didn't have any of his Arms with him,thinking it was normal for him too start training with his Ninja Skills.

Sasuke ran towards Itachi,"I won't let you defeat me this time,Naruto,don't let them get together again",he said as he unsheathed the sword and flicked past Itachi who managed too dodge it by bringing out his own kinda short sword from his back.

"This would've been fun if I could'a watched it",Naruto said as he started forming hand seals,"Fire Style:Fox Fireball Technique".

"Thank you,Kurama",he thought too the fox as he released a larger fireball in the form of a fox towards the bushes.

"Ah,troublesome",Kakashi said as he quickly scrambled through some hand seals and finished quickly,"Water Style:Water Dragon Technique".

Naruto just smirked,figuring out Kakashi's hiding place.

"Fuck you Naruto",Kakashi thought as he finally came out,"okay,I'll start taking it seriously from now on",Kakashi said as he took a stance,"this,will be fun".

"Yep,it will",Naruto said as he appeared behind Kakashi with a dark look on his face.

Sasuke and Itachi clashed again with their swords,they flew back a bit landing nimbly.

Itachi was wearing a simple black top with the Uchiha Symbol at the back with a sheath too hold his sword,he had simple black knickers reaching his knees.

"Fire Style:Fireball Technique",Sasuke quickly said as he released the Fireball towards Itachi,"I can get the bell now with the cover of the fire",he said as his hands engulfed in Lightning,"but I'll need the speed",he thought as he disappeared.

Itachi closed his eyes,opening it too reveal his Sharingan as he flipped sideways too dodge Sasuke's technique,he was able too dodge it as everything was slow.

Sasuke started too drag his feet,as he stretched out his hand too grab a bell from Itachi's waist,but Itachi blocked with a hand as everything went back too normal.

Sasuke retreated his hand and tried too kick Itachi with a high kick from his left leg,only for Itachi too block it with his right hand sweep Sasuke off his feet with his leg.

Itachi was about too kick him away,when Sasuke suddenly stood up and flipped backwards,Itachi got into a stance as Sasuke just held out his bell.

"Don't forget bro,we both have the Sharingan",Sasuke said with a smirk.

Itachi just smiled,"Good Job Sasuke,now where is Naruto and Kakashi?",his question was answered by a loud thunderclap.

Naruto and Kakashi started at each other again,"Mehn,this would've been way easier if Trickster was here,Kakashi's just too strong",he said after the silver-white haired Ninja formed another Lightning Blade.

"I can't use the Rasenshuriken without triggering little of my devil Chakra,I'll have too finish him normally",he said as he formed a seal with a clone appearing beside him,they both rushed towards Kakashi who dashed back.

The clone then formed a Rasengan and threw a Kunai above Kakashi's head,Kakashi gasped a bit,"No way,he can definitely defeat me like this",the clone charged at Kakashi with the Rasengan.

Kakashi was about too retreat the Raikiri when he realized Naruto with a smirk,"its never good when he does that",Kakashi touched his waist,"Yo,what are you gloating for?".

Naruto just shook his head and then ringed the bells,Kakashi gasped,"when...when did...he?".

"I'm guessing this test is over",Sasuke said as he walked over,"Now why was it conducted in the first place?".

"Hey,Hey,Calm down Sasuke,I bet they both have their reasons for conducting it",Naruto said as he lazily laid on a tree,"so you mind telling?".

"Wow,he's as cool as Sasuke",Itachi thought as he looked at Kakashi and nodded.

"What?,you do the talking,you're better at explaining things like that",Kakashi too an Itachi who just sighed and started.

"The Konoha Council have decided on a new exam too test the skills of some of the Ninjas,its gonna be like a Chunin Exams,in which you race through a prepared Forest Of Death,too fight...Minato Namikaze".

Kakashi understood why Itachi paused,"hehe,only these two have a chance of going up against Minato,and I'll try and explain things too Minato-Sensei,Naruto's surpassing even me".

"So we're facing against dad?,wow...cool",Naruto said as he stood from the tree.

"Not cool kid,know who your dad is?,he's the fucking Yellow Flash".

Naruto just scoffed towards Dante,"if I could kick your ass at 7,I will kick it again even harder this time".

Dante just smirked,"heh,you didn't kick nobody's ass,this guy took it easy on you".

Itachi grunted too catch their attention,while Sasuke and Kakashi thought,"Troublesome".

"The exams will conduct exactly a week from now,too give you guys enough time too prepare".

"You're gonna need it",Dante and Kakashi said simultaneously,"Jinx,buy me a large Pepperoni Pizza!",they said again.

"Damn",they thought simultaneously.

Itachi and Sasuke sighed again,but with a Naruto joining them,Kakashi sighed silently as he paid more attention too Itachi,"Okay Itachi,go on".

Itachi glared at Kakashi,"Sometimes your laziness gets me really annoyed KakAshi-sensei",he thought as he brought a book,"well,we've decided too conduct training of the few people that were selected for the exam,they should be here shortly".

"Then that gives space for me too kick his ass",Naruto said as he glared at Dante with a smirk.

Dante just tilted his head,his smirk never leaving his face,"Come on kid,this is a training ground,not some place you can just destroy,and you know me".

"No,I'd destroy you!",Naruto said as he started forming hand seals,"Summoning Technique",he placed his hand on the ground and summoned Trickster as he sheathed it on his back.

"Both of you will get your chance later,now we are gonna have some sparring battles",Itachi said gently.

"If this kid wants his ass wiped so badly,I'll kick it for ya".

Naruto looked at the voice and saw Kiba and Shikamaru making their way too the training ground.

"This will be nice,I get too kick more ass".

"No,Naruto,I'm sorry but there will be no ass-kicking now,they'll train here,I got some things too ask,let's go",Kakashi said as he started walking.

"You'll get your sentence later Dante,I promise",Naruto said with a smirk as he followed Kakashi.

"So how good are you with your Ninja Skills anyway?",Ino asked Dante.

Dante looked at and tilted his head,"Do I look like a Ninja too you?",he then pointed too Rebellion sheathed his back.

"Let's see how good you're with that sword",Sasuke said as he narrowly brought out his Kusanagi,"I'd like a duel".

Itachi nodded too both,"that'd be nice,others should head too this part of the field and we'll train after they're done".

"You might wanna keep back,from what Naruto told me,and what I know about Sasuke,this will be really brutal",Ino said with a little smirk.

Kiba just scoffed,"yeah right,some dude in red comes too the village with Naruto and thinks he's some...",he was stopped by a loud thunderclap and something speeding right past his face.

"Shut it bingo".

Kiba just looked at Dante,feeling Dante as he released his Chakra,noticing it was a really large amount,"woah,that's...not normal.

Dante just smirked,"yeah,its not,now shut it and learn",he said as he brought out Rebellion and urged Sasuke too come over.

"So what exactly are we doing here?",Naruto asked looking around,they were in a deeper state of the training ground,with more bushes around.

Kakashi just formed some hand seals,"I wanted us too work on a New Ninja Technique,you've only been doing fireball and some other techniques,watch this",Kakashi then bent a bit and disappeared in a blue blur and appeared on a tree.

"That's Lightning Transmission,it allows me too move with lightning,and then this",Kakashi then pointed at Naruto as Lightning engulfed his hand and blasted towards Naruto.

Naruto just sideflipped as everything was now slow,he realized that the blast came around and was already tailing him again,he just rolled his eyes and rotated in the air as he landed dodging the lightning.

"How was it?",Kakashi said as he appeared behind Naruto,"It was cool,but next time...don't aim it at me!",Naruto said as he pocketed his hands.

"Well,I only have about...8 Ninja Techniques,I was thinking of showing the one I'm about too complete,Devil Art:Reaper Technique!".

Naruto suddenly bent a bit as he performed some super-fast,"This is the same technique,seems the name I gave it was perfect",he created some clones as they assisted in helping too create the large Shuriken like shape of air that appeared.

Kakashi's eyes couldn't just widen,"Fuck,Minato-Sensei forgot about completing the Rasengan,but he seems too...have...hmm...let's check it out first".

Naruto then held the technique high up and showed some difficulty in holding it,"Good thing I have my devil genes,I might actually complete it this time!",he then prepared too throw the technique,"Wind Style: RasenShuriken!".

Naruto then hurled the large Wind Shuriken towards the trees,it spun with great force and cut the trees easily and then exploded with great force.

"Wow,awesome",Kakashi said as he clapped his hands.

"I have too use my devil chakra too complete it,its kinda heavy and requires large Chakra",Naruto said as he started too walk back too the field.

Kakashi just nodded,having known about his devil heritage ever since he met Minato,he just followed Naruto.

Itachi looked at the Ninjas as they appeared,"Good,Naruto and Kiba,next".

Kiba just scoffed and walked up with some swag and a smirk on his face,"welcome back Naruto,sorry you're gonna have your ass kicked".

Naruto just tilted his head as he removed his hands from his pocket,"I've been in the village for over a week...and if anybody's ass is gonna be kicked...its your butt mutt",Naruto said in a cool tone.

This just got Kiba enraged,while Sakura wondered what had gotten into Naruto,"he sounds...so cool".

Ino on the other hand just had a smirk,while Sasuke thought"Nice Comeback Naruto".

Kiba was still enraged,but carefully waited for Itachi's signal too charge at the idiot.

Dante just lined up beside Ino,Shikamaru Choji and Sakura,who were now joined by Neji.

"I bet Naruto's gonna win",Dante said with a smirk.

"Well,destiny's weird",Neji said as he rolled his eyes.

"You seriously wanna bet?",Shikamaru said,kinda doubting Naruto,"Kiba's an idiot,but he sure knows when too get serious when he's angry,I'll take the bet".

Dante's smirk grew into a smug as he thumbed up Shikamaru,"Buy me 10 Large Pepperoni Pizzas if Naruto wins".

"Never talk beside me again if Kiba wins",Shikamaru said lazily.

"Wait,where's the dog?".

*fuck the dog*

Dante's smug grew,"Sure,its official then!",he said as he looked at the field,"now we watch".

Itachi raised his hand,then dropped it as he activated his Sharingan,"This should be...interesting".

Kiba immediately charged at Naruto,attacking with a flying kick,Naruto,who didn't want the battle too last long just held his leg and threw him away.

"Fire Style:Fire Dragon Technique".

"I should be able too do this with some help of Kurama's chakra",Naruto thought as he quickly performed some hand seals and placed his hand on the ground,"GO!".

"He's so hot when he battles",Ino thought as she blushed,Neji noticed but just shrugged,however admitting how good he was,but not completely,"I bet he's still a dobe".

Naruto smirked as a large Fire Dragon with a horned head appeared behind him and went with surprising speed towards a Kiba who just landed.

"You're such evil kid".

Naruto's smirk grew,"you don't expect me too say the full name right?,thanks for it anyway".

"Even the Fang Over Fang shouldn't be able too dodge its speed",Kurama said with a thinkable smirk.

Kiba just looked at the fast oncoming fireball,"I can't be roasted alive by this dumb duck!",he said as he started too spin and transformed into a small tornado,he tried too go over the dragon,which only proved too work a bit as the fire caught his butt.

He screamed a bit and fell down,landing on a whoosh of water from Kakashi's Water Dragon technique.

Kiba stood up rubbing his butt,"This is not yet over Naru...",he didn't finish his words as Naruto held his shoulder,"Calm down dog breath,it already is".

Kiba got enraged,with a lot of emotions,not knowing what too do,the roasted smell of defeat over taking him,he just sighed and walked too his teammates.

"So Kakashi",Naruto said as he pocketed his hands,"Whaddya think of the technique?".

Kakashi and Itachi were both amazed,they never saw him train or practice for learning a new technique,"Its great Naruto",they chorused simultaneously.

Kakashi was about too talk when he was shut down by Itachi saying,"I am NOT buying you a Large Pepperoni Pizza",he said as with a glare.

"Okay...okay...sheesh".

"Nice one actually dobe",Neji said too Naruto on the Hokage Monument.

Naruto just nodded with a smirk,"Thanks white eyes",he said with his favorite blonde girl laying on his laps.

"You were awesome Naruto!",Ino said as she giggled,she had received some training from him before they left the grounds.

Naruto just blushed a bit,he was definitely happy that Ino was his girlfriend,she was so friendly and sexy,yep,the sexy part was good.

"So any tips on how too go up against your dad?",Neji said in his calm voice.

Naruto thought a bit,he had never defeated his dad,and had made him teleport once,"I made him teleport only once...the only person who has done it more than once is Dante,because of his guns",he started out seriously,"and I only accomplished it because of I was using my sword and some clones,he's definitely THE strongest Ninja,and I seriously don't have any tips".

Neji listened attentively,and was already planning out ways,"well,we'll see later,goodbye Naruto,Goodbye Ino",he said politely as he walked away,the couple just waved.

Naruto suddenly smirked and looked at Ino again,he just smiled as he looked at her beautiful face,she also giggled at the way he looked at her.

He moved in close for a kiss,and she also moved a bit again as they kissed,Naruto felt a tingling feeling in his body,set by the Kyuubi.

"Way too go kid,now the last phase!",the fox said in a funny voice.

Naruto just ignored the fox as he held her face,they broke up the kiss after a minute as Ino got off his laps and leaned on his left shoulder,"So...is your dream still the same?".

"Well,kissing you,check,dating you,check,being awesome,check...hmmm,skipping the next one,being Hokage,not yet",Naruto definitely had too skip it,he didn't wanna hear the reply Ino would give him,maybe he even a slap.

"Coward,what kind off Jinchuriki are you?!".

Ino just quirked an eyebrow,"You didn't mention

one?",She said in a funny voice looking at her boyfriend.

Naruto just sighed,"Trust me..you don't wanna know,by the way,how's your dad?",he said quickly,trynna change the topic.

Ino just looked away,knowing she will have too give him his space,"he's fine,told him ya around some couple of days ago".

Naruto remembered Inoichi,he had been one of the people that treated him fair,he drove off again and started thinking but was calmed down by Ino's soft touch on his cheek.

"You're thinking again Naruto,stop",she said as she smiled,trying too take his mind off whatever he was thinking about,she felt sad for him sometimes when she realized he was a Jinchuriki and a devil at the same time.

"Well...should I?,eh sure,at least it'd take it off his mind",she thought as she kissed him and laid on him.

"Wow,they truly do love each other",the pink haired girl said silently as she started too walk away from the blondes,she walked off the Hokage Monument,not really thinking about the blondes,off course not,she didn't care a bit for Naruto.

It was all about Sasuke.

"Hey,let's head over too Ichiraku's,you'd normally go for it after training",Ino said calmly too her beloved boyfriend as she stood up and pulled him up.

Naruto just smiled and stood up as they started too walk down,"Well,that's true,you up for Ramen?".

Ino just nodded as she giggled,she'd started too like the meal ever since he made her eat it,she realized thgat if you keep on eating you'd keep on asking for more,but her limit was still fifteen plates.

Naruto then smirked,"well,I have a faster way of getting there",he brought his special yellow Kunai and threw it at the end of the tall Monument.

"So you really think Naruto can defeat Modeus?,he's a heck of a devil y'know",Dante said too his cold Vergil as they sat in the Namikaze Mansion's Library.

Vergil was reading a book while Dante had a box of Pizza in his hands with his legs on the table,"Naruto's...very strong,if he could kill that mutt at 15,and tear your cloth at 7,he could defeat Modues,didn't he defeat Baul?",Vergil said calmly,not taking his eyes off the book.

Dante just grunted,"He didn't defeat dummy,why the heck does everyone keep saying that?!",he slid in another round of Pizza into his mouth while Vergil just shook his head.

"You know...I wonder why Eva decided too make us twins".

"Yo,it ain't mama's fault I'm stuck with ya",Dante said effortlessly.

"No DANTE...I'm stuck with you,now leave me and let me concentrate",Vergil said with a commanding voice.

Dante just shook his head and stood up,"because you know some Ninja Basics doesn't make you better bro",he said as he walked out of the Library.

Vergil just sighed and continued reading,"I can't believe I'm saying this...but I'm fucking bored...I have a feeling I'm gonna need too kick his ass soon".

Vergil just sighed once more and stood up,he was gonna start his special spying mission on the Akatsuki that day,he never really wanted to,but he'd been reading about them and other things,and since they were all strong,he would get a decent fight.

"Wow,I never knew you could eat so much Ramen",Naruto said surprisingly at his blonde girlfriend,she'd taken her 25th plate,almost beating Naruto's latest record of 27.

"Well...I gotta say,I'm kinda addicted too this stuff,thanks too you",she said with a funny tone as she dropped her plate and waved her hands,"You're the boss...I give up".

Naruto just giggled and kissed her forehead,"Come on,I've only eaten 30...besides you were the one who challenged me",Naruto said with a smirk,she had asked him after he teleported them there that she could beat him in eating more Ramen.

Ino just giggled and watched him as he paid,"So what you gonna be doing now?".

Naruto stood up and they started walking as he pocketed his hands.

"Well,Dad just finished on the Hot Tub Bathing Room in the Namikaze Residence,so I'm gonna go try it out,wanna come?".

Ino sighed a bit,Naruto knew that sigh and just rolled his eyes,"And you're not coming?".

Ino just shook her head,"I'll make it up too you",she said as she held both his hands and looked straight into his blue eyes,"I promise",she'd been busy nowadays as she always had some extra work too do at her house.

"If I finish up quickly,I'll come over,I promise,I may even stay for the night if I'm through",She said with a sweet voice.

Naruto just rolled his eyes with a long sigh,why did she always have too that voice of hers,and she's looking straight in his eyes.

"Sure,I'll see you later".

Ino giggled and hugged him tightly,"Jaa,I'll make it up too you",she then ran off leaving Naruto with one thought.

"What the fuck?".

"What?,were you expecting a kiss idiot?",the fox groaned.

"Shut up you damn fox,you're lucky you're in that cage",he snarled back as he started the walk home.

"You're lucky I saved you,or else you'd been fagging the devil by now",Kurama replied in a cocky tone.

Naruto just shook his head,now he's got another devil lurking freely inside him,thank Kami there wasn't a third devil-part"Just shut up while I take my bath please".

"What?,you think I care if some lady sees you nude,I just wanna feel the water".

Naruto scoffed,"You're IN me,how the heck are you gonna do that?".

The fox replied with its own scoff,"Well genius don't you know you can summon me?".

"I don't...and even if I could summon you,the Hot Tub was not made too host animals,especially large Dangerous Ones",Naruto said with the last words trailing off.

They both shook their head as Kurama thought of giving Naruto a really large Bijuu Dama On his head,"You gonna summon me or not?".

"No,I will...argh!".

Naruto's words trailed off as he held his head in pain,he groaned a bit,"What the HELL are you doing fox?".

The fox replied,serious this time,"I didn't do anything Naruto".

Naruto got on a knee still groaning as he held his head with both hands,already at the Gate Of Their Residence,he had teleported quickly after the sudden pain.

"Ah!".

Ino continued run as she was now closer too her house,damned family,always asking for chores when she was getting closer too Naruto,she had never thought she'd like the blonde,and now they were dating.

"He is cute anyway".

She always thought of that with a giggle as she banged on the door,"Open up!".

The blonde got impatient nowadays,her dad kept getting slower and slower and slower and.

"Hey Ino,how was training?",Inoichi said with a great smile,he had a white apron on him and was holding a large spoon in his right hand.

Ino just sighed and entered,"It was great dad...really great",she said with a smile as she remembered her,Naruto...being on top of him,being,she just shook her head and came too,"So what do you need me too do now?".

Inoichi just gave an innocent face,"Well,nothing actually,you're free,thought you'd want some food?".

Ino couldn't hold it anymore as her face went red,"no,-m not hungry dad",she said trying too calm down,she just sighed again and ran out of the house.

Inoichi just sighed,he wasn't getting anywhere close too his daughter these days,and then Naruto shows up,he hadn't seen him face-to-face,but he'd seen he and Ino together.

Not that he did not like the kid,he definitely liked Naruto,Naruto was like a son he never had,he was cool with the two of them being together,just scared about the relationship between he and his daughter.

" I wish you could bath in the same tub with the girls,although that Sakura babe's a push over",a joking Dante said as he relaxed in the hot water.

The blonde beside him just scoffed and rolled his eyes,he was definitely enjoying the warm water and couldn't deny thinking there were mixed bath tubs also.

The tubs were made in 4 rooms,two for visitors,boys and girls,and the other two for the house,also boys and girls.

He just rested more and closed his eyes,the pain he felt still tingled a bit,but not fully gone,he had released the Kyuubi when they we're about to enter the tub,the Kitsune had been under ground for a long time and that didn't really make Naruto worry.

"Anyone there?".

Dante gasped and glare at Naruto straight in the eye,wondering the heck why that sounded so much like Ino's voice.

"Dude,why the heck does that sound a lot like Ino?",Dante said as he glared at Naruto,spreading his intent to kill him.

Naruto just gave a smug,and then gave an evil smile,"Well,first of all,yes she is".

Dante just knocked the blonde's head and suddenly disappeared.

Naruto just held his now hurting head,"Damn you QuickSilver!",he said as he laid in the water again,"Ino,I'm here,and this is the Namikaze boys room!".

"Yeah,I know,is there anyone in?".

Naruto quirked an eyebrow as he raised his head a bit,"No one's here".

Suddenly,the Kyuubi's head popped,it still looked the same only it was much more smaller and a bit cute,the fox just rolled its eyes and quietly talked.

"I am not even gonna say a thing",the Kitsune said as it crawled onto Naruto's shoulder and started to fade in red flakes,"at least I got my hot water,and you're gonna get seen naked,two in one!".

Naruto was about to cap the fox but just left it when he heard the door open,he was about to gasp but calmed down,only his top body could be seen at least,he slowly turned his head and surprisingly saw Ino,in a more different tone.

She wasn't wearing anything,with only towel hanging around her,from her chest up to her legs,but for even the towel couldn't hold the Kami given chest she was given.

Naruto just opened his mouth,as it hanged around,"You're...you're beautiful".

Ino just smiled,"Thanks Naruto-Kun".

Naruto then closed his mouth and got serious,wondering why the hell she actually entered,"So why did you come here?".

Ino started to walk closer to the large tub,she smile and smiled again,"Well,I wanted to come and see my boyfriend?,isn't that okay?,or I should go?".

Naruto quickly replied,"No,no its okay".

"Okay,now close your eyes".

Naruto quirked an eyebrow and frowned a bit,"what do you mean?".

Ino just smiled again and bent down near him with her towel still on.

Naruto just sighed and turned to look away,resting in the water once more as he closed his eyes,he shut off his senses also not wanting to feel whatever the hell she was trying to do,he knew how crazy Ino could be sometimes.

Naruto was about to talk when he felt a round warm feeling on his chest,his body tingled a bit,but he just waited,about to open his eyes when he felt warm lips on his mouth.

He opened his eyes and saw a naked Ino,he just smirked in his mind and kissed her eyes,"Ino,do you really wanna do this?".

"I love you Naruto,and yes".

Vergil had traveled all night through the woods,he unfortunately didn't face any demons,but he kept moving through the thick cold weather to the Akatsuki's Location,if it was their Location.

He'd been looking for a decent fight,and took the job for a large amount of money,on one condition.

He went alone.

Vergil was never a people person,and didn't want anyone obstructing him,after he made up with Dante after the Temen-Ni-Gru incident,they hadn't been together for a while,he left lo live in Italy for a while,he took jobs and killed the worthless pathetic dEvils that appeared there,the money wasn't much,but it was okay,and he had gotten even stronger after that,but didn't see a chance to show his full newborn powers,and that's why he accepted the mission.

He had Nelo Angelo there also,it was trying to take over him every single moment,but he defeated and controlled it,but it still spoke in him.

The white-haired devil hunter finally reached a bridge,he could tell on how old it was,it was made out of surprisingly strong wood,beneath it was a long space,deep down,it was getting brigther every second with day breaking,he looked at the other end of the bridge,a little beneath it he could see boxes which led open into caves,he nodded and started to cross the bridge.

He had reached halfway across the bridge,seeing no one outside,when he suddenly felt a weird presence.

"And where do you think you're going to?".

Vergil didn't flinch and kept walking slowly,ignoring whoever was beside him.

"I'm talking to you!".

The devil hunter didn't flinch as two white bird like substances were thrown at him,coming from different angles to slice him off,but it wasn't a slice as the birds exploded right near the white-haired devil hunter.

An evil chuckle could be heard as the white haired man was seemingly defeated,"Hmph,and I thought being on lookout duty meant I'll see stronger Ninja".

The attacker was a man with yellow hair which fell over his face to cover one eye,he wore the same Akatsuki robes and had a kinda mechanical eye with mouths on his hand.

"I wonder if those dumb Taijutsu lessons will ever come to use,my art always takes the glory,hmph".

"Do you really have too grunt with every word?",Vergil said in a cold pace as the smoke cleared,the Akatsuki member just grunted again as he stretched out his hands and gave a smirk.

"You do know you're trespassing idiot,hmph,what's your name?".

Vergil didn't talk and just glared at him, calculating everything he needed to do,he used bombs and didn't have a sword,he'd have to rely on his speed and Taijutsu.

The Akatsuki member seemingly got annoyed,how dare he ignore him?.

"First its Nagato,then Modues and now you?,oh no way,hmph,I'm Deidara,and you shall die by my hands!".

Vergil just scoffed,the man sounded like a pathetic Ninja,which made him wonder why the hell he was in the Akatsuki,and even worse,on 'look out duty',a battle was gonna unfold,and he didn't really wanna waste any time.

"Ah,what the hell happened?".

Naruto held his head as he stood up on his bed,he was still nude but his towel was wrapped around him,"Finally,he wakes".

"Ah,fox,what the hell happened?,I hope I didn't do anything stupid yesterday?".

"Nope,unfortunately you didn't".

Naruto heaved a sigh of relief,if he didn't watch himself last night he could've done some pretty bad things,he just sighed again and stood up,wondering how crazy this was also gonna be.

He looked to the side of the bed and found a letter with a picture of Ino on it,he smiled as he saw her beautiful picture,she made a pose with her hand and had a light smile with her eyes winked.

He carefully picked it up and opened it,it read about how wonderful the night was,but what gave Naruto and Kurama the real shock was when he saw,"You have a great uncle and an awesome dad,Love ya and see you later".

"Great..great...uncle?!,what the hell happened?".

Naruto couldn't see the little foxy demon in him as it chuckled with a great evil smile,"hehehe,kids these days".

"No,No,no,I have to find out what happened yesterday,how the hell did I even forget?!".

Vergil quickly flipped backwards again as another explosion went off quickly with Deidara passing through the smoke as he threw another swarm of tiny clay-bomb towards the white-haired man.

Vergil just shifted a bit,removed his sword and then re-sheathed it,keeping his cold look.

Deidara just smirked,"Dancing won't help you escape this time, hmm",he said as he made his familiar seal and yelled.

"Katsu!".

No bombs went off,but Deidara's temper did as he screamed at Vergil.

"What the hell did you do?,just die already!",Deidara said loudly as he flung himself at Vergil,he tried to punch the white-haired man,who just simply dodged to the ground and gave him a resounding uppercut.

Deidara flew high but quickly summoned a large clay-bird and stood on it,smirking as he did and brought out another ray of bombs,"This time,you will die!".

The bird swooped in down at Vergil with quick speed,but that didn't make him worry one bit,"He has a large array of attacks,and that bird looks like its got a bomb also,hmm".

Vergil just stood and waited for the attack,analyzing the situation,on what could happen,and how he would counter it.

Deidara jumped off the bird onto the bridge at the last minute still wearing his smirk as he yelled his word again.

"KATSU!".

Minato was having breakfast,he easily cracked through the flakes he prepared for himself,with a lot wandering around his mind.

He just sighed again as he took another spoon,everything's been going smooth ever since Naruto showed up,until he asked about his mother and her bloodline,he knew what he was gonna say,but was a bit scared Naruto might not be able to hold it.

Ever since the Kyuubi,it had never been the same,it had been painful for him back then,with Kushina gone,her last words were on her seeing a vision of Naruto being the savior of this world and that Minato tends to him to complete that.

Minato didn't wait,he only mourned for his wife ever since,he never forgot about her,he immediately trained Naruto since he was three,he graduated from the Academy at 7,something whcih Minato was very proud of,that was when Dante came along and offered to train him for some time.

"Hey Dad".

Minato woke up from his thinking and smiled at his son,proud again at what he had become,he was now tall and strong,with a slight built which fit his look,Minato had seen him shirtless before,and knew what the girls would be thinking off,no wonder Ino was all over him last night,speaking about last Night.

"Hello son,how was your night?",he said calmly with a smile and took another spoon of the flakes.

"My night was great dad...no,not it wasn't".

The breeze overwhelmed him,it was like there was a massive fan at his back,blowing some of the coolest air to him,he was enjoying it and didn't wanna wake up,until he realized he was falling.

"Dammit".

Vergil quickly opened his eyes and tried to cling on the wall with Yamato as he quickly released the dark sword from its sheath and struck the wall.

He kept on falling and then growled as the sword kept piercing the rocks through down,"Damn you!",he then heard a menacing laugh from above and saw his favorite enemy right now.

Vergil was definitely getting pissed by the minute and made up his mind on killing this pathetic bomb Ninja,he sheathed Yamato and thrust his hand into the rock and stopped falling,he then started to walk on it and sped up each minute until he got nearer to the bridge.

Deidara just grunte again and threw another set of clay to stick to the wall in a straight pattern,two sides with Vergil at the middle.

"If I run fast enough,I shouldn't be hurt".

Deidara just formed his seal again and yelled,"Katsu!".

The bombs exploded in twos,getting faster each time,but he could still glance Vergil running even faster than the bombs until the last one,the Mercenary just grunted while Vergil easily swooped onto the bridge with three strikes of his sword,he still left it out and just stood there.

Deidara left an eyebrow quirked,and wondered why he was just waving his sword around.

"You fool,I'll kill you now!",hmm".

Deidara was about to throw another set of bombs when a "click" sound was heard followed by blood splashing from his two arms,Deidara grunted in pain and held them as he looked at his white-haired opponent.

"No,I'll kill you".

"So that's what's happened?,whew".

Naruto responded to his dad as he finally cooled down after learning the events of the last night,finding out it wasn't as disturbing as he expected it to be.

"Yeah kid,and why were you so scared?,thought I'd do something stupid?".

There was a moment of silence after the white-haired Dante spoke,he had his feet on the table as usual and didn't feel to good with the silence with the little chuckles going under it.

"You both know I have guns right?",Dante said with a serious tone.

"You do know we are the Yellow Flashes",the two said simultaneously which made the family smirk at each other.

"More like the Yellow Jerks".

"Hey,I heard that!",the two said again,they burt into laughter while Dante just kept his frown and looked at the two mad men.

"So now we get down to business Minato?",Dante said changing the tone of the conversation.

Minato took a deep frown as he calmed down and stopped laughing,changing the whole tone of the conversation,he took a deep sigh thinking of where to start from,he then sighed again and looked at Naruto.

"Dante,care to start about your sister?".

Dante just quirked an eyebrow at the Yellow Flash and wondered why the hell he just asked him that,"Ô...kay,well Naruto,what do you wanna know?".

"Everything",Naruto replied in a cold tone as he lifted both of his hand and rested his jaw on it.

"That's a bit to much,but I'll tell you everything I know from our family".

"It all started with the Legacy of my father,Sparda,you know he's a powerful devil yadah yadah,gave birth to two kids,who are now stuck to each other,blah shii".

Naruto just rolled his eyes praying on Dante to at least get serious,and then the real story could start.

"But no one knew he had a little girl,she had surprising red hair and a striking beautiful face,which looked a lot like our mother Eva".

Naruto just smirked and listened carefully,"Now this is where the story starts".

"Ah!".

The Akatsuki member grunted as he tried to punch the white-haired man,who easily dodged it to the right and retreated back,he held his bleeding hands and growled loudly as he wished the death of the man that was annoying him.

"You fool,even though you defeat me,you can't defeat the whole of Akatsuki!,we're attacking your village and Madara will be revived!,rebirth will happen!,and you will all die!".

"I wasn't planning on that",Vergil said coldly as he turned around and started to walk away,since the fool just let out all the information he needed there was no need in fighting anymore,and if he did,Vergil wasn't too sure of his victory in winning.

"Argh!",Deidara let out another cry as he summoned a massive human like clay,and then summoned two more as he let them run towards Vergil with his face taking a crazy look as he laughed.

"hehehe,you shouldn't...turn your back on my art,my art is greater than that sword of yours,its greater than you,its greater than Konoha,it is the greatest!,hmm,Katsu!".

Vergil just frowned once more,he couldn't reach the blonde bomber because of his techniques,the only thought that ran through his mind was to retreat until he could find an opening,if the mad blondE could run out of chakra so he thought or clay if he could,he had a chance of winning,and a wider field as he stepped onto the grass.

The bombs weren't to far behind as they reached his side,the devil hunter didn't flinch or move as the explosion left a resounding thunder sound and a large smoke clearing.

There was a large crater as Deidara drew closer to the end of the bridge,he smirked with a different tone but frowned when he found only the crater.

"At least there should be something left behind,hmm".

Vergil heaved a large ray of air as he struggled to breath on the tree,his cloth was now torn from the top,leaving his chest open with his pants and boots still on,his hair were already falling into bangs over his head as his abs now shown.

"His clay is really strong",he said silently as his injuries started to heal,he was lucky he got out quickly enough,or else there could have been bigger injuries,he got a slash on his neck and some bruises on his chest which were already healing up.

Deidara noticed the devil huter on the tree and quickly threw another array of small clay-bombs towards his area,"Katsu!".

Vergil grunted again as he jumped into higher ground and off the tree as quickly as he could,narrowly dodging the blast which destroyed the tree and some other ones.

Deidara saw the hunter as he jumpe and quickly gave chase as he threw another set of bombs towards some specific areas,"Hehehe,you can't escape this time!".

Vergil realized he was trapped as there was a bomb ever ywhere surrounding him,he just grunted again when he noticed another clay crawl on him,he just began to analyze the situation,since Deidara hasn't yelled yet.

He noticed the Akatsuki rep running to the bridge as he threw a almost 40 feet tall clay human-like bomb over the field,now he got why he said "You can't escape this time".

Deidara threw the massive clay bomb and smirked,"I'm at a great risk of using it,I've ran outta clay and chakra,if this doesn't kill him...no,my art is the greatest,it will kill him".

"Katsu!".

The next chapter shall be a flashback on the Sparda family(with Kushina) and revealing on what is troubling Naruto,I hope I pleased,till next time.

I love reviews,please RR


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6: A NEW HISTORY

He walked gently through the bushes not giving a single word and not asking once where the hell they were headed to.

He just scribbled on and was happy with how he was way behind the crew,he had his little sword his father made to protect himself in case shit happened.

"Hey Verge!,you better hurry up!".

Vergil just sighed,this was the kind of thing he hated,Dante coming back to tell him to hurry up,he is the older twin right?!.

Vergil didn't talk he just mumbled something under his breath and kept on walking,he looked 15 and was about 6feet tall,he had his hair packed up as usual but there were more bangs coming down covering his eye,he had a downcasted look on his face and didn't smile.

He wore a sleeveless blue hoodie and left the hood not on his head,he had black fitted pants and a little sword on his back for any activity.

Dante had the same sword on his back,it was small and also big enough for their age,Dante had his brushed down but it was a bit much more than normal as it brushed through his eyes,he also had a hoodie but it was longsleeved with the same pants.

"Whatever,suit yourself",Dante said quickly as he rushed forward.

Vergil still didn't flinch as he scurried around,"I wonder why dad gave us the same swords,I prefer a Katana!".

# EBirTH

"We're finally here".

Sparda heaved a sigh of relief as he looked around in the village,the family had decided to spend the summer in the Elemental Countries after an invitation from a man named Hiruzen Sarutobi,a long-time friend of sparda.

Sparda wore his trademark clothes,but it was a simple sleeveless purple coat and black pants,he had his brushed up with only one bang coming don to his forehead,different from Vergil's.

He had a guitar case strapped to his back,and next to him were his three kids,surprisingly Eva decided not to come,since she was so held up at her work.

Kushina laid beautiful as she always was,her red hair reaching her waist,she wore a simple white top and red pants with a light smile on her face she looked at her dad.

"Hmm,I hope this place doesn't end up being boring",Dante said as he folded his arms,he had his sleeves rolled up a bit revealing a black cloth he wore under.

Sparda just sighed,even though the kids were fun to be with sometimes,they were also hell,having to walk all the way down here from the Elemental Countries bus-stop was like hell,the first time he did it,it wasn't that bad,but this time was even worse with the kids.

He knelt down and scrubbed through Dante's hair,"Don't worry son,it'll get better,trust me",Sparda said with a slight smirk,he got the invitation because of Konoha was in war,he knew how Dante and Vergil loved the thrill of near death experiences,especially the time when they went on that rollercoaster,brrh.

Dante was screaming for his life while Kushina joined him,but in a more happy tone,Vergil didn't flinch as the ride went on,Dante always seemed to regret that moment but Vergil kept on reminding him whenever Dante troubled him.

"That's what you always say Dad,and stop treating me like I'm 13,we know you're tall,jeez".

Sparda grunted but kept his smile when a familiar voice took him from his reply.

"Antonio Sparda,been a while".

The white-haired man stood straight and stretched out his hand for a friendly handshake with his old-timer.

"Hiruzen-Sama,true,how's it been?".

"Well,you know,all the same,Hey kids".

Kushina waved her hands as she smiled happily,Vergil just grunted and bowed his head a little while Dante greeted with a smirk.

"Hey old man".

Sparda and Vergil couldn't help but sweat drop,while Kushina just giggled at the little boy standing beside Hiruzen.

"Hi dante,my bad,Minato meet the Spardas".

The blonde kid just waved his hands with a cheerful smile,he wore a white zipper and black pants,he had a lot of yellow hair,he was as tall as Dante but a little bit shorter.

"Hello,welcome to Konoha".

"Blaah,he has a more creepy smile than Kushina",Dante said with disgust as he placed a hand on his hip,quickly receiving a glare from his younger sister which made him quickly disappear to Vergil's side.

"How about Minato show the kids around while we catch up on old times Sparda",Hiruzen said with a sigh as he walked with Sparda quickly following him,"see you soon kids".

Dante looked around,getting more bored by the minute,"So what now?".

"He said you should show us around,might doing that?",Vergil said coldly as he looked around the village,"And why exactly do you guys call this place a village?,its more like a city".

Dante scoffed,"No way Verge,its not like a city if it doesn't have Pizza".

"Don't call me that Dante".

Dante just scoffed,disappointed in the No Pizza village,he was about to pass out after different thoughts of non-pizza activities cleared his mind.

"Without Pizza...I'm...I'm".

"Hey,there's a Pizza and Ramen Stack in the village,I could take you guys there",Minato said lightly as he smiled at the kids when Dante's hand suddenly went over his neck.

"You like Pizza?".

"A lot".

"I have a feeling we're gonna be good friends,and this is the most wonderful village I've ever seen".

"You can't get Pizza here Dante,Minato,just take us to where we're staying".

"Yes I can Verge".

"Call me that name one more time and I'll...".

"Ab ab ab aba,shut up Verge".

Within seconds of time,there was a large 'clang' sound,Vergil attacked Dante with ease,with not one emotion on his face,Dante on the other hand also blocked with his sword,with a familiar smirk hanging on his face.

"You guys should stop!".

"Huh?".

"Hmm".

Vergil just sighed as he laid his sword back into its sheath on his back,Dante just grunted and grabbed Minato,"come on,let's go".

"Don't worry Vergil-San,I just don't like when you guys are...you know,fighting".

"I know Kushina,I'm sorry",Vergil said calmly,he deeply loved his family and had an even deeper love for Kushina and Dante,he always listened to whatever she said,and she could be really scary sometimes.

"Thanks Vergil-san!",She said lightly as she gave her white-haired brother a kiss on the cheek and followed Dante and Minato while urging Vergil to follow her.

Vergil was about to crack a smile,but it went away as he started following his siblings.

He kept on analyzing on why their dad brought them here,and arranged a very tough training schedule for them,if not for timely teamwork between the three,they would have barely made it out alive.

There must be something going on,Sparda gave them training sessions on how to fight multiple enemies and the only place you fight multiple enemies is...on the field of war.

Vergil quickly caught up with the others and found them in a restaurant named "Ichiraku's Ramen&Pizza",he just sighed as he watched Dante eat another large amount of Pepperoni Pizza,guess he'll have to pay up again,he thought as he smirked,yes,he truly loved them.

"Come on Verge,come and have a slice",Dante said with a mouth full of Pizza.

That ruined the mood,he didn't show his anger,he just calmed down and walked to the stands,he noticed Minato and Kushina were both giggling,and he got a little weird by this,he noticed Kushina awfully smiling everytime since they arrived the village two minutes ago.

He sat down and just placed his hands under his jaw as he placed them on the table,forgetting the people around him,and once again thinking,not analyzing,but feeling the tingle of holding his sword,he just smirked at the thought.

"Verge?".

"Argh Kami".

# EBirTH

Sparda walked up and down in the Hokage's office,they'd been talking about the recent war that was going on between the Countries,he knew he was coming for war,but he never knew his kids would be fighting.

"Calm down Antonio,let's talk this out",Danzo said with a light smile on his face,he knew Sparda from the last time he visited the village,they never got along fine,never did,never will.

"Let me be Danzo",Sparda said with a glare,his voice giving them all a chill down their spine.

"Anthony,your kids are prodigies,at least look at Vergil,that kid could take out most of our Ninjas,you'll see,nothing bad could happen to them if they team up,I'll add some other Ninjas to their team",Hiruzen said as he placed his head on his hand,all on the table with a serious face.

"Please Sparda".

Sparda just sighed and calmed down a bit,he clearly listened to Hiruzen and knew his Ninjas well,most of them prodigies themselves,"Okay,I agree,what's the next mission they'll be given,and who's on their teams?".

Hiruzen smiled a little and brought out files on different Ninjas,"The land of stone are planning to destroy our camp on the borders,if they do,it'll be a major blow,their last attack gave us their location,but we lost many Ninjas,we were hoping on sending a team that will take out the camp with some special items".

Sparda listened carefully,"so the teams?".

"There will be two teams,one goes to the camp to plant bombs in specific areas while the other one takes out the standby camp".

"The first team will consist of Vergil,Kushina Kakashi,while the other team will be of Dante,Minato,Kurenai and Asuma".

Sparda just smirked,having a lot of faith in his children,"and then I'll be doing what?".

"You'll be serving Pizza".

Sparda sweat dropped,"You're joking right?".

"You're fast,agile and strong,perfect for Pizza delivering".

Sparda's face went blank while Hiruzen laughed his butt out Sparda couldn't resist and he started to chuckle,giving a glare to the frowning Danzo.

"Foolish Sparda,at least now I know that your children are in the village,with those special genes of theirs,they could be good to my foundation".

# EBirTH

"Hmm,that sure was some Pizza",Dante said licking his lips as they walked.

"A lot that I had to pay for",Vergil said in his same cold emotionless voice.

"Hey!,don't act like you didn't eat!",the younger twin said as he pointed a hand towards Vergil's forehead.

"A slice of Pizza doesn't count,I still paid",the older twin said,not taking his gaze off the road,leaving a little Dante with a grunt,getting angrier by the minute.

"No need to worry Dante,if you complete missions,you could get money",Minato said with a smile,leaving Kushina giggling as she clung to Vergil.

Dante smirked evilly and walked up to Minato,"You are a really cool guy...but your smile still creeps me out".

"What is it Kushina?",he said as she laid her head on his shoulder,feeling his body.

Vergil left a quirked eyebrow as he looked at Kushina cuddle him,he felt satisfied and his boiling anger calmed down as he looked at his beautiful younger sister as she smiled at Minato.

Vergil noticed the high chemistry,even though Minato wasn't looking at her now,he still had to pay for the slice of Pizza that fell down when he was staring at his red-haired sister,Dante and Vergil just looked at each other in a cool collected way,before Dante spoilt the moment with a smirk and raising his two eyebrows.

"You like him,right Kushina?".

Kushina's face went red than her hair as she punched her older's brother shoulder chuckling a bit before calming down and resting back on his shoulder.

"Well,Vergil-San,he looks cute,but he also looks weak and fragile,not as strong as us".

Vergil just held a cute little smile as he chuckled a bit,he smiled and agreed with her silently before talking again.

"You know we are different from him Kushina,our genes are...different".

"Don't say that Vergil-San,I saw you use Yamato to defeat those rubber dummies easily,even Dante couldn't destroy it,and then you cut them all with about two moves of your sword!".

"Now you're just exaggerating Kushina".

She didn't mind what her brother said and just clung on to him more.

"So a S-Rank mission will get about how much?",Dante said as he walked alongside his new blonde friend,his hands in his pocket with his voice not sounding that excited.

"About 10,00 yen".

Dante's eyes clanked and went down with some dollars replacing it,"I'm gonna be so rich when I go for missions".

"S-Rank missions ain't no small work,its always very hard and is usually signed to the Jounins,you sure you strong enough for it?".

"We're strong enough for it,I bet dad's signing us for a mission right now",the white-haired twin said as he crossed his hands.

Minato's smile went down a bit,Vergil who had been examining him noticed it and quickly asked his hanging question.

"Minato,can I ask a question?".

Minato nodded realizing how serious Vergil looked ever since he arrived the village,they were all cool to be with especially their sister,he knew about the ongoing war but didn't think they were her to help,Konoha were downing a bit,and the Third was looking to change that by calling this kids and their father.

He was hoping on seeing what they could do,he'd seen it inside Vergil after he attacked Dante,he was pretty fast with the sword.

"Sure Vergil".

Vergil patted Kushina's hair and walked up to meet with the yellow-haired kid,"What's going on?",he put the question making it straight and clear with his cold voice and not looking at Minato.

"What do you mean?".

"You know what I mean".

Minato heaved a sigh and started to explain the happenings in the village,"There's a war going on".

"Between who?",Vergil said quickly,keeping his eyes anywhere but Minato's face.

"Everybody,especially the Hidden Stone".

"Wait,there's a Stone Hidden in where now?",Dante said quickly jumping in the conversation,he raised his neck between the two,only meeting total silence and Minato's smile.

Dante just eyed the two and went back to Kushina.

"Hiruzen told me he was asking for reinforcements from close friends from the west and around the world,I can see that your father is older and has more weapons,but you guys look to young to partake in a war".

Vergil just scoffed,"And how sure are you about that?".

Minato quirked an eyebrow and looked at Vergil,he looked 13 and they were the same height,Vergil just some inches above him,"How sure are you that you can fight?,we could train tomorrow".

"Sure,I bet my dad would wanna train also,where do we do that?".

"I'll come and pick you guys up to take you to the Team7 Training ground,I'll be at your house around 8".

"Done then,so where are we going now?".

"Your home".

# EBirTH

"I'd rather not get in touch with them,Sparda's a great fighter and he once defeated my father",Kakashi said to Guy,not much interest in his tone.

"Yosh!,It doesn't matter,I'll go and invite them for training tomorrow!,and I'll dEfeat them!",Guy said loudly as he gave Kakashi his nice guy pose.

"I feared that would happen,I'm sure they won't have your time",Kakashi said in a more montone voice.

Guy got disgusted by Kakashi's cool tone,and just gave a last pose before running off.

Kakashi just sighed,but surprisingly had a smirk on,"It won't be to bad to have a brawl with them",he looked like he was around 11.

# EBirTH

Sparda walked home gently not really minding anything beside him,he decided to pass a lonely road,the road to the Uchiha Compound,although he wasn't going there.

"To Hell with Danzo,I know he's gonna try and use my kids for his stupid Foundation and Experiments",he thought with a frown as he walked.

The kids all knew they were half-devils,but not by him telling them,they found out by themselves when they did the extraordinary,Dante punched a wall and the whole fence fell down when he was 8.

Sparda blindly tried to explain but the twin just said he understood,leaving Sparda with a calmed down look,Vergil on the other hand always knew,he decided to try it out and ran around the house with amazing speed,he then appeared on the roof of their mansion.

Kushina on the other hand had a difference between them,Vergil and Dante were like Sparda,while Kushina was like more like Eva,she was always calm and sweet,but was an even scarier demon whenever she was frustrated.

Sparda realized a tail always growing at her back whenever she got frustrated,he then did the craziest thing one day.

He encouraged Dante to frustrate the life out of Kushina by making the house dirty when she was to clean up,she got so annoyed that she grew a tail,whiskers and claws with a more demonic look,it took Sparda to hold her and calm down afterwards.

He had amazing kids,he knew that,it was tough to get to them sometimes,but whenever he did,it was always worth it.

"Anthony Sparda".

Sparda felt the weird sensation of the mad man without looking back,he just grunted and got a little annoyed but calmed down and looked over his shoulder.

"What do you want Danzo?".

Danzo didn't move,he just looked at Sparda in disgust,annoyed at him having so much power and still not doing anything about using it.

"I'm gonna say this in all honesty and will be quick about it",Danzo said as he removed the bandages from his eyes.

"You want my power?,I'm sorry Danzo you can have it,and don't bother about fighting me,I'll beat you to a pulp so I'll just leave you",Sparda said gently as he continued walking.

Danzo got enraged and threw some Kunais and Shurikens at his position,only for it to be deflected back to him,he flipped out of harms way and landed with dust rising,he looked at Sparda's position and found no one there much to his frustration.

"Hmm,if you won't lend me your power,I'll just have to go out of the box",Danzo mumbled with an evil smirk forming on his face.

# EBirTH

"I bet we're gonna be living in a crappy house",Dante whined with a bored tone as he walked,he got creeped out by the weird looks everyone was giving them,he'd heard overheard them saying things like:

"Aawn,little kids carrying swords".

Dante clearly thought the villagers were stupid.

Vergil on the other hand still wasn't interested anything except seeing how he'd fair against Minato,he was hoping his dad would let them go for some battles or at least some missions.

"Actually,you guys have an amazing house",Minato said with a confused look leaving the twins with "Say what?" look,Dante was clearly confused while Vergil just gave him a straight face blowing some air up to his bangs.

Kushina also looked a bit dumbfounded,"What do you mean?,with what I've seen in this village,I don't think our house could be that good".

Minato waved for them to continue walking as he explained,"According to Hiruzen,the first time Sparda came here,he did a big favor in eradicating mysterious creatures".

This sentence left Dante with a big smirk,Vergil also followed him,but not as big as Dante's.

"So Konoha paid him largely,then built a mansion for him in a remote Location".

"Woah,cool!",Dante said with an excited tone,"Maybe dad was right,this place could turn out really cool".

"That does sound pretty cool",Vergil said with his normal tone,but with a little sound of happiness,which left everyone surprised,"What?",he asked dumbfounded.

Kushina giggled,"You sounded a bit happy,I am happy anyway!".

Vergil just scoffed and then chuckled,"So what are the features of the house?",Vergil asked curiously.

"Well,its pretty awesome,its about 20 acres big with a large house,there are three training grounds,a large Guest Room with according to Lord Hokage over 160 rooms".

"Hell yeah,cool!",Dante exclaimed as he smiled.

"Minato,would you like to spar sometime?",Vergil asked coldly keeping his gaze on the road.

"Sure,I'd like too see you guys in battle...does...Kushina battle also?",Minato asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Vergil turned his gaze to Minato,then smirked,"she's a very strong battler,dad taught us some of you guys Ninja skills,but I hope on learning from you".

Minato nodded with his cheerful smile,"I'll try my best,we should get to the house in no time,I'll come over to train tomorrow around maybe 9".

Vergil nodded with his smirk washing off as they reached a street which looked much like an estate,there was a dead end with a gate there and some Ninjas as guard,there was tall Tower with some Ninjas in it also.

"Well,were here".

"This...is the house?".

"Naah,there are other houses,but its in here anyway",Minato said as they walked on.

"Hey,where do you think you're going to,this is restricted area",one of the Ninjas said as he stopped the kids.

"I feared this will happen",Dante said as he prepared to grab his trusty sword,Vergil doing the same.

Kushina just touched both their shoulders,"There's no need of force here Vergil,Dante,sir,we're here on Lord Hiruzen orders".

"Lord Hiruzen can't just order kids to come".

Vergil sighed and walked to the man,"My name is Vergil Sparda,familiar with that name?",he said with his emotionless tone,since he was getting angered by the minute.

The Ninja nodded,sensing the seriousness in his voice and the Last Name,he signaled the other Ninja to open the gate.

They walked past the guards as the Ninja ran to them again,"But you need a pass to go through here sir".

Dante smirked and gave him a middle finger,"Is that enough?".

"What does it mean?",the Ninja asked dumbfounded.

Kushina quickly ran up to Dante and held his hand down,"its a polite way of saying we don't have a pass",she said blatantly as she kicked Dante away.

The Ninja just sweat dropped and went back to his post.

They kept on walking,passing different beautiful compounds,the Estate according to Minato was around 200 acres.

It was pretty large and had a park at the middle,it was a long lane down and they had to pass the park to reach their house.

Some people peeped out of their different houses to peep at the new faces coming to their residence.

"So this war,who has a better chance of winning?",Vergil asked,trying to break the silence.

"I don't know seriously,we have lost a lot of soldiers though".

Vergil sighed and kept mute,but was on guard when someone with a dog-like mask appeared.

"Minato".

"What is it?",Minato said as he stopped.

"Lord Third wishes for you to come and train tomorrow at the House Of Sparda,",the ANBU ninja said,"he conducts the test for them",he completed.

Minato nodded and discharged the the Ninja,"you guys will get to meet other Ninjas tomorrow,it should be fun".

Dante smirked and was already thinking on how crazy the day would be.

# EBirTH

There was a dark alley,the village is not known but there were two voices there,who were executives.

"We shall conquer Konoha".

"But how exactly?",the voice sounded more tensed than the last one,"We are having this monster attacks on our soldiers,let's sort that out first!",he completed.

"You fools".

The two voices startled with a gasp,"What the...who are you,how did you get pass the guards?",he said as he moved back a bit.

The figure was dark,not revealing his face,only a frame of his body,he looked very tall and then he suddenly started to float releasing large wings as he did.

"You will get to know me,but now,I will help you".

# EBirTH

Kurenai threw three more Kunais at the target as she started to breath heavily.

"Kurenai,calm down,you've practiced enough for today",Asuma said as he watched her,he didn't really care about the practice,he just loved looking at her.

Kurenai shook her head and brought out more Kunais,"No,not yet",she threw it once more nailing everything,she then smiled as Asuma smirked at her.

She ran over to Asuma and hugged him as she laid her head on his chest,"see,if I didn't continue,I wouldn't have gotten it".

"Hello Asuma,Kurenai".

"Minato,how are you?",Kurenai and Asuma chorused as they waved at the blonde.

"Why are you guys so early?,I've never seen you come this early since the Chunin Exams".

"We're just practicing on our Kunai targets",Kurenai said with a smile.

"What do you mean we?",Asuma said as he Kurenai 'shooshed' him and waved at Minato again,"well,we'll be going now".

Minato waved as the Sparda's entered the training ground,Dante was wearing a light red sleeveless top leaving his arms showing and black pants.

Vergil had the same blue sleeveless top and black pants,while Kushina had a light purple top with black linings on the arms and black track pants.

"Minato?".

"Oh yes",Minato said as he looked at the Spardas,"This are the Spardas,Dante Vergil and Kushina,we were asked to come and train and I should show them the basics of the abilities of Ninja",he completed.

Asuma smirked and looked at them,"Sure they are up for it?".

"I'm pretty sure we're up for it",Kushina said with a smirk.

Asuma looked at Kurenai,"go on,I'll come and meet you later",Kurenai nodded and went.

"Let's see I'll like to accompany the training,what are you starting with?",Asuma said as he clapped his hands.

"Well,I was planning on seeing how good they are with Kenjustu",Minato said as he walked deeper into the field.

"Minato,our duel?",Vergil said with his emotionless face.

Minato smiled as a Kunai droppe out of his sleeve and into his hand,"Yeah,true,let's get on then".

Vergil walked to the opposite side of Minato and took a battle stance.

"I seriously don't know who's gonna win",Dante said with a smirk,expecting much entertainment.

"That's because there's nobody to bet with brother Dante",Kushina said as she scoffed.

"Well,Minato's our fastest Ninja".

Dante looked at his side and saw a Konoha Nin wearing the standard green top and black pants,he had a young face and white hair with blue linings on it.

"We'll see about that".

Vergil removed his sword and charged at Minato,with Minato doing the same thing as he threw a Kunai towards Vergil.

The flashback is gonna have over three chapters before I go back to the main story,and please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Nephillim :"Heyo,This is me with another chapter of Devil May Cry:# EBirTH,and I see that I've not been getting much reviews :(,but its okay I'm having fun writing I've always wanted to have my own story".

Dante scoffs : "Dude,you know that's a really abnormal name to give yourself,and what the hell am I doing here?".

Nephillim smiles : "Well Dante,I decided to bring you out of the story since my reviewers are now asking questions"

Dante nods : "Okay,wait what?"

Silence

Dante : "but I'm gonna get paid with lots of pizzas right?".

Nephillim tilts his head : "what's a 'Pizza'?".

Dante sweatdrops :"Oh GOD!".

Nephillim chuckles : "Anyway,since I have some questions,Dante here will be answering them for me,and another person for another chapter,and yes you'll get your pizza".

Dante smiles :"Okay,but I warn you kid,I have some bad sides".

Nephillim smiles :"No problem,now for the first review.

Melisa"Cool Cool Cool,not bad,anyway please update faster and don't disappoint me!.

Anyway,I have some questions for youNeph.

Is there any created devil arm for the crew?,if there is please please mention them.

And I've not seen Naruto show any signs of his demonic part coming out?".

Dante looks at his script and looks at Nephillim.

Nephillim urges him on.

Dante looks at the audience and stabs the script with Rebellion :"Naah,no way I'm saying that,Dear Melisa my reply is yes,there will be other devil arms for Naruto and I and my...brother of mine,and they are,Naruto can control his demonic side and what you saw at the fight against Baul"

"He just used the power of Trickster,and he also made Trickster himself with some help from me,his demonic side...you shall see soon".

Dante hits the table and lays down with his legs on the table.

Nephillim:"Dude!,I just cleaned that!".

Dante:"Told ya I have bad sides".

Nephillim sighs: "anyway,next review please?".

phantom "Hey,cool flashback,not bad for a starter,you still have a lot to work on though,like a lot.

I'd give the story a 60/100,but continue and don't forget your avatar story,its cool also.:)

And now I have a question,and except more questions from me as the story progresses.

What exactly is Kushina?

And the war that is going on within Konoha and all,can you explain it?

Thank you,and work on your mistakes!.

Later"

Nephillim: "well,first of all,thanks for the rating,Dante?".

Dante crosses his arms :" Uh-huh Neph,I except Pizza after I answer a review".

Nephillim frowns :"Well,for 'that' answer you get a slice of Pizza",Hands over slice of Pepperoni Pizza.

Dante hurriedly grabs it and sends it down his gullet,then farts and rockets off into space.

Nephillim chuckles.

Dante :"You're...SO DEAD WHEN I COME BACK".

Nephillim:"so Phantom,yes my answers are...the war,is a normal war,but it is being fueled by a not yet revealed bad guy,and its going on only between Konoha and The Hidden Mist".

Nephillim :"And Kushina's a ...well,I'll give you a hint,she's a demon wolf".

Dante :"I think you just gave him the whole tip you idiot".

Nephillim : "I wanna see you give a better hint!".

Dante jumps back with an annoyed face :"I got a hint for you bastard,sending me into space by my most loved food and having a bigger mouth than me!".

Nephillim : "And that's a hint on what exactly old man?".

Dante smirks :"Calling me old",he then brings out his trusty hand guns and fires on the legs of Nephillim before firing right beside his ear leaving him unconscious.

Dante keeps his guns and looks at the screen : "Yeah I'm putting the fucking disclaimer!" He shouts as he slashes the screen.

DISVLAIMER: Nephillim does not own Devil May Cry or Naruto,but he does own some techniques and characters used here.

Special Thanks to Jrizzie who's co-writing the story!

Chapter 7: A New History 2

Vergil flipped in the air in acrobatic style,he landed with heavy breaths and looked on to Minato who was breathing slightly lighter.

"Father did teach us some moves on the Ninja,I should be able to execute some through my lightning affinity",Vergil made some moves and then dashed at Minato with amazing speeds.

"He's pretty strong and very fast,but he shouldn't be able to match up with my speed,I'll have to watch out for any surprises,so to not be surprised".

Minato stepped forward also and dashed forward in amazing speed also as he threw his Kunais around towards Vergil as everything slowed down,"He used this...I don't what the hell it is...he used this earlier,I'll have to go out of this area once again".

Minato teleported to another part of the field as the audience increased,Asuma the Hokage,Anthony and the white-haired boy named Itasuki Uchiha.

Kushina just kept on giggling as she watched the battle,leaving Dante a bit grumpy,but he kept it in because he was enjoying the match.

"So you haven't given them your swords yet?",The Hokage asked as he sat down on the smooth grass.

"I'm waiting till they will deserve it",Sparda said as he leaned on a tree,watching the battle.

"I bet they'll need it later in the sword,they are both natural at the usage of both of the swords,I bet Vergil's already calling Yamato,I can feel it cause he's clearly in a tough situation".

"Yes,I can see that Vergil's as fast as Minato,not really though,but I have seen you use that technique before anyway".

Sparda just nodded with a grunt,the faithful sword Yamato tied to his side.

Minato stood up and started running towards Vergil,grabbing his Kunai on the way.

Vergil made some hand seals as he kept his cold face on.

Minato looked surprised but kept on running,"I thought he didn't know any Ninja techniques,slimy bastard",he said as he smirked.

Vergil gasped as Minato appeared at his back,he quickly jumped away,Minato wasn't wasting any time as he lunged forward and held the Kunai up at his face,Vergil dodged it and they engaged themsleves in a crazy superfast Taijutsu spray.

No one touched anyone as they continued to fight,Vergil then kicked Minato and formed a backflip with it as he formed some hand seals.

Minato thought it was a trick and ran at him,but jumped away when Vergil's body started to generate Lightning.

"Well at least he's starting to get serious",Minato said as Vergil smirked,Minato let out a gasp,"I haven't seen him even smile a bit".

Vergil waved a hand as a spray of Lightning bolted at where Minato stood,Minato quickly stood and started running sideways as the Lightning followed him,Minato quickly thought and then threw a Kunai away a the Lightning caused a big explosion.

There was a long silence as Dante silently muttered,"Fucking Vergil he killed the poor boy!".

The Lightning around Vergil disappeared as he started to breath heavily,he got on a knee as his smirk died off,"Yep,looks like you're out".

Vergil just sighed as Minato's cold Kunai laid on his neck,"You're pretty fast".

"Thanks,its a technique I developed",Minato said as he spun the Kunai and kept it in a pouch,"I figured you didn't use your sword,maybe that's why it was kinda easy".

Vergil nodded and looked away,he noticed there were more Ninjas now and got annoyed,"Yeah,this sword is just for the time being",he said as he walked towards Dante.

"Looks like you got ass kicked by a Featherweight ninja Verge".

Vergil boiled with anger as he reached Dante's side,but didn't wanna breakout a fight as he reached his siblings side.

"Dante,I'd like to see you fight one of them",he said gently.

Dante just got annoyed and walked to Vergil's front,"and what exactly do you mean by that?".

"His Kunais are fucking heavy,and don't judge him by his looks,it was not easy slashing at one Kunai",Vergil said coldly as everyone started to look at them.

"Oh boy,this is not good",Sparda muttered silently.

"So?,I could still beat them,and you know that!",Dante said as he got a hand on his sword.

"Hey...Dante,we're up next",Asuma said as he walked to the field leaving a smirk on the twins face,"Kick his ass",Vergil said coldly as Dante nodded,"Why didn't you call Yamato?".

"I didn't want to",Vergil said and looked away,"You can call Rebellion if you want to,don't underestimate these Ninjas Bro",Vergil said as he punched Dante lightly,"Now go".

Dante smiled and walked to the field walking to the opposite side of Asuma,who was getting warmed as he took a stance.

"Emm,all I wanna say is,my brother there,lost his mood,don't expect the same from me,I'm like an all out Battle Tank",Dante said as he just stood straight.

"What's a battle tank?",Asuma asked innocently as he looked at the younger twin.

"Anthony,is Dante stronger than Vergil?",Hiruzen asked gently as he wondered.

"According to my research on both of them",Sparda started as he slowly grinned,"He's crazy".

"Yeah I was expecting that,let's get this started then!",Dante said as he amazingly sped to Asuma,who wasn't expecting this much speed as he blocked one ôf Dante's punch and got into a stance,he suddenly felt weak and realized there was a lot of power in the punch leaving a smirk on Dante's face.

Dante immediately attacked again,lifting his right leg to kick Asuma's right leg,but Asuma quickly raised it and pushed Dante and himself back.

Dante slid on his knees and immediately used the same speed again(note,its not Trickster,not yet,he's just really fast).

Asuma managed to get out of the way but wasn't in for a straight punch to the tummy,Asuma gasped as he was about to fall on his knees when another uppercut sent him flying a long distance.

Dante cracked his neck as he let his right hand hang out to his left side,"Hey,come on,make this a tough fight and use some of those techniques of yours!",Dante said as he slowly walked to Asuma.

"Hmm,pretty tougher guy,if he want a fight okay then",Asuma said as he stood up,wiping his lip of the blood that dropped,he stood up and started forming hand seals.

"Fire Style: Multiple Fireballs!".

Dante tilted his head as Asuma released different fireballs in all directions towards him,he just waited for the heat to reach him,he then smirked as it overwhelmed him.

"No,he's too fast,he'll have escaped,I should be ready",Asuma said as Dante suddenly popped up beside him,"I knew it".

Asuma quickly went in for a series of punches as Dante bled from his lips,still having a smirk.

"Wow,I've never seen a spar this...bloody",the white-haired man said beside Vergil.

"The fool,he's just pleasing Dante,he's so dead",Vergil said as he pleasantly watched Dante.

Dante cracked his neck again,"Good,its getting tough,now for me to end it!",Dante stretched out his hands towards Sparda as Rebellion laid beside the man.

The sword started to shake and it suddenly flew towards him leaving everyone and Asuma shocked,"I'll need Rebellion to do it".

Rebellion stuck to his hand and he held it over his neck as Asuma retreated,"Dante,how do you plan on ending this one?",Rebellion whispered into his head.

"Tenth Technique,Lightning Drive,GO!",Dante shouted as he swiped Rebellion Horizontally and Vertically,the slashes were long as they sped towards Asuma.

Dante looked towards Vergil and shouted loudly,"Hey you!,join the fight!".

The white haired man beside Vergil smirked as he immediately put an innocent look on his face when his attack exploded,"I knew Asuma wouldn't be able to take him alone,time to entertain yourself Scott".

The man now named scott ran into the field as he formed hand seals,"Fie Style :Great Fireball Technique!",he had two black gloves with his thumb and index finger with no cover.

The fire raged towards Dante as he raced towards Asuma when he suddenly noticed Dante running beside him,"Never give up huh?,how about we have a decent fight while Asuma gets better?".

Dante scoffed as they both slid to stop,"Sure",he effortlessly said as they looked at each other,Dante carefully kept Rebellion on his back while still being on alert.

"Flick",Scott said silently as he suddenly disappeared and appeared at Dante's side in the air as he landed a punch on Dante's face sending him rolling into the air.

He quickly formed more hand seals as fire covered him his arm,he retreated his arm,getting ready to release a devastating punch if Dante got on the ground.

Surprisingly enough,Dante disappeared in a red blur some miles away from Scott,"Hey,what's your name mate?",he said with a british accent(yeah,he does).

Dante thought for some time as he held Rebellion,"My name's Dante,and you're lucky your from Konoha!",he said as he ran towards the Ninja.

Scott smirked and did the same as a light Katana appeared in his hand,charging straight at Dante,they both jumped some feet away from each other as they slashed and passed.

Dante landed and held his tummy,bleeding from his side,he ignored it as it started to heal,he turned his gaze to Rebellion,"Come on,let's get this started!,Fifth Technique,Storm!",he shouted as he suddenly disappeared in Red Blur.

Scott was on alert as held his sword up to his face,Dante suddenly appeared some feet straight away from him and slashed the sword vertically at him,releasing a large shot of black lightning as it flew towards Scott.

Scott started to run side ways as the Lightning got bigger,giving him a problem.

"Sparda,I just got a message,the enemy's attacking today according to reports",Hiruzen said as he stood up.

"Get your kids,I'll gather some Ninjas,meet me at the Hokage tower",he completed as he walked away.

"Copy that",Sparda said as he disappeared and reappeared with his special devil arm in his hand not too far from Dante's technique,he effortlessly slashed it as it disappeared,leaving a large wind to roar around,gaining everyone's attention.

"Okay kids,now your Dear Lord Third told me to deliver a message",he started with a loud and clear voice.

"Oh boy,here we go",Dante,Vergil and Kushina chorused as they got ready for anything that may happen.

"So we all know that we're in a war right?,yes I think we all do,so now the fucking enemies are at Konoha's South and West gate,they'd expect us to divide,and we'll just that,I'm gonna divide you guys into different teams,get ready for the fight of your life".

The Spardas had a very clear smirk,even Vergil was getting happy as he stood up and cracked his neck.

"Team 1!,move out immediately to the South Gate,Dante!,Scott!,Asuma!".

"Sir yes sir!",Dante said jokingly as he sheathed Rebellion and ran to Vergil and Kushina's side,"hey,tips for now,don't be surprised,surprise them,where's my coat?",he said as he grabbed his red trench jacket and ran to Scott and Asuma's side.

"You guys ready?",Dante said as he holstered his guns.

"Always been ready,let's go!",Asuma said as they sped out of the field.

"Team 2,the West Gate is far but you're faster,Vergil and Kushina,you shall receive reinforcements soon,get out there and kick ass kids",he said in a soldierly manner as he got some glasses on.

"And Vergil...",Sparda said as he calmed down and walked towards his son who just gazed at him as he was wearing his trench coat.

"You'll need this",he said as he threw Yamato towards his son,leaving a clear smile on Vergil's face as he signaled at Kushina and ran towards the opposite direction.

"Minato,protect the Hokage,you'll be very good at that with your speed".

Minato nodded and disappeared.

"They don't know you'll be coming soon right?",Hiruzen said as he walked towards Vergil with two ANBU guards near him.

"Dante's not gonna need much help,and since he didn't touch Scott for over three minutes,I can trust him,don't know about Asuma though".

Hiruzen chuckled,"Asuma's also a good Ninja,he just didn't wanna mean business with Dante,let's get this started anyway".

Sparda nodded and started walking towards the West Gate when he suddenly came an abrupt stop,"Hiruzen,there are demons out there,I can sense them!".

Hiruzen got a serious face and nodded,understanding the warning,Sparda then continued his walk.

# EBirTH

The trio ran quickly,not too far from the gate as some Ninjas were trying to hold the monstrous creatures,they stood around 6 feet tall and were huge,having tiny wings at their back,with the Ninjas totally failing in stopping them as they slowly entered the village.

"What the hell are those things?",Asuma said as they ran.

"There's no need to worry,Scott you'll be very useful in fighting those things cause of your sword,Asuma evacuate the Ninjas and drop some of your Ninja bombs outside the walls".

"Copy that",they both said as Asuma dispersed while Scott and Dante ran towards the gate,"So got a plan for our side of the war?",Scott asked as he held his Katana in its sheath looking at the demons.

"Simple,we kick ass!",Dante said with a grunt as he lunged into the air,crashing back down with Rebellion and plunging it into the heart of one the monsters.

Scott just chuckled as he faced his own demon,it brought its hands down quickly but he was too fast as he slid down and cut its leg,he stood up and quickly jumped backwards as he spun with the sword in his hand cutting the demon's head.

"Oh yeah,that felt really good!",Scott said as black liquid poured out of the demon as it succumbed to its injuries.

Dante chuckled at the statement as he flew down,firing quickly on different demons,he holstered the guns again and held out Rebellion as he landed like a rocket killing about three demons.

"Hey Dante,how about we have a competition?",Scott shouted as he retreated his Katana from another demon's back.

Dante just shouted back,"You're on then!",he was about to speed up to another demon when an explosion blew it up,he covered his face as he flew back and landed on his knees,he looked at the Gate Tower,he saw Asuma waving at him.

"Fucking watch where you throw those bombs at man!",Scott said as he covered his face from the dust,he opened his eyes and saw a demon ready to slash its claws at him when Dante sped to his front and the black blood spilled from the demon.

"I saved your sorry ass,two points for me",Dante said as he held Rebellion over his head,Scott easily replied,"Nah you don't mate,I have two on the Gate Tower near Asuma".

"Wow,you were in the British Army?",Dante said jokingly as he looked at the tower,knowing pretty well that it couldn't be true.

"British Navy to be precise",Scott said as his turned red with three tomoes in it.

"What the fuck",Dante said as he brought out his guns and started shooting at the oncoming demons,"We are being made,we have to save Asuma's ass,you know how to use these babies right?".

Scott nodded as Dante threw two more guns at Scott who professionally collected it,spun and started shooting.

"Go to the Tower,I'll keep these pricks here!".

"Roger that".

# EBirTH

Vergil and his little sister approached the West Gate,it was pretty deserted when an explosion suddenly blew the gate open.

Vergil and Kushina covered their eyes as Kushina summoned a light sword in her hand,ready for anything.

Vergil removed his hands and saw a bald man walking in,he had a red eye and blue eye,he wore a simple suit as he walked,"So this is the pathetic Village Master told me to get rid off,hmph,I'm disappointed".

"Come on now don't be so quick to judge",Vergil said as he walked sideways,circling the man.

"Oh no,now kids are talking to me,what do you want?",the man said with a Scottish accent.

"You thought Konoha would totally leave the West and go to the South Gate right?,well,we're here now",Vergil said as he faced the man.

The man just scoffed and looked at the Gate,"Sorry kids",he said as he made a signal.

The Spardas looked at the gate,nothing happened for some while,then demons suddenly rushed in.

"Kushina",Vergil suddenly said.

"Well,we meet some other time Lady,Gentleman",the man said as he disappeared.

"Vergil,I'll be fine",she said as she looked at her brother's eyes.

Vergil simply nodded,"Then let's kick ass",she said as she ran towards the demons.

Vergil stretched a bit as he made some moves with Yamato,"Good thing I did some training with you before",he made a click sound as some of the demons spilled black blood.

Kushina smirked and unleashed a rain of bullets on the demons,she holstered her guns and did a cartwheel over a demon while sticking her sword down its throat,she removed her sword and jumped high in the air.

She rolled and started shooting again as Vergil assisted her with Yamato.

And soon they were done,they came together analyzing the situation.

"There wasn't much firepower from the West Gate,it must be a distraction",Kushina said as her sword disappeared.

"They must be looking to attack someone who will likely make Konoha surrender,someone in power".

They looked at each other and chorused,"The Hokage".

# EBirTH

Scott raised his guns higher as he climbed the stairs in the Tower,he soon reached the back of a demon.

It turned and slashed its hand at him,he skillfully climbed the wall and jumped to the stairs and repeatedly shot it,it kept raging on and was coming to him,he fell and sat on the stairs as he shot.

The demon finally died as he stuck his Katana into its head,hethen heard a growling sound,"Oh you've gotta be fucking kidding me".

The demon went for a punch,Scott narrowly dodged it as he rolled down the stairs,he pointed the gun and got a clear shot on its head as it fell on its back,he shot repeatedly from its leg up and then holstered the guns and jumped up with his Katana in hand.

He struck the beast's chest with his sword as he breathed heavily,"ah fuck,thank Kami that's over",he stood up and saw Asuma looking at him with his eyes wide open.

"What?,I don't look that bad,only some blood spilled on me",he said as kept the Katana.

"Your...your".

"Ah I know that tone",he said as he jumped,as everything turned slow,he faced back and started to shoot the same demon repeatedly again until he landed.

The demon spilled more blood and it fell down.

"Nice job",Asuma said as he helped him up.

"Easy for you to say mate,let's go help Dante",he said as they ran up.

"Come on,is that all you got?",Dante said as he held Rebellion over his neck,there were some scratches on his body and his right arm sleeve was now torn off.

The demons surrounded him as he glared at them,"Come on,don't be a fucking disappointment,let's go!",he said as he ran,holding Rebellion back.

He soon lunged in the air and silently spoke,"Seventh Technique,Devil Slash",he said as he slashed as he landed,there was a quick bright light as the demon blew up,he stood up and quickly made a backflip,dodging the punch of one of the demons.

He repeatedly shot at them before performing a stinger,pushing the demon on its back,he flew into the air and landed on it with a large explosion as more black blood enveloped.

He came out of the dust as seven more demons ran toward him,he just smirked as he ran towards them,he raised his sword and was about to attack when he was suddenly pushed back by a large explosion.

He crashed into the wall as some bricks fell on him while the demons burnt in black fire.

"Oh my fucking Kami,let's go check Dante out",Scott said as he quickly flicked to the ground and ran to Dante's side as held the gun in a soldier-ready manner.

He reached Dante and pushed the bricks around until he saw his face,Scott then smiled as he pulled him up,Dante then walked to his back.

"Are you okay mate?",Scott said as he suddenly saw another demon rising,he quickly raised his gun and shot it five times on the head,killing it instantly.

Dante looked back,wondering how he was so good with that gun,he then looked back at Scott and noticed his eyes.

"Those eyes of yours,are special",Dante said as he summoned Rebellion to his hands and kept it on his back.

"Looks like we're even then Dante",Scott said as they started walking,when Asuma suddenly ran to them,"Hey,let's go check if the Hokage is safe!".

"Oh fuck,they attacked both gates to spread us thin,they knew Lord Third would send his best Ninjas,and Dante you'll need to explain whatever those things are".

"They are demons,but there was no devil".

"What's the difference?".

"Well,demons are sometimes pathetic,while devils are more powerful and sometimes control the demons",Dante said as he snorted.

"And I smell a devil".

Dante : "Well,that's all for now folks,hope you enjoyed the short chapter the baga managed to put together,and if you're wondering about him,don't,cause he's in the hospital.

Nephillim :"You think so?".

Dante surprisingly startles :"What the hell?,you should be in !".

Nephillim points a gun at Dante :"I'll send you the in...hell!".

Dante : "Been there done that kid".

Nephillim chuckles and holsters gun : "There's a in hell?,cool".

Dante smirks :"Yep,now let's wrap this up shall we kid?".

Nephillim and Dante both climb up the table and point guns at the screen Dante: "hey,give me some Pizzas and Sundaes and I'll show up next time,you ain't half bad".

Nephillim smiles : "You got it then".

"And that's a wrap folks!".


	8. Chapter 8

Nephillim : "its me again back with another chapter!".

Dante: "Finally,you know you only signed for a three months contract,you better don't waste much time and get it over with".

Nephillim :"Sometimes you're no fun too be with".

Vergil : "Get this over with and answer the reviews".

Dante startles:"what the hell!,why is he here?".

Nephillim : "He also signed a contract,a five year contract too be exact".

Dante grunts: "Onto the reviews then".

Nina

Hey!,I LOVE your story,I think you're better than 'some' writers not bad,I have some questions though.

Scott is soo cool,could you give him some devil arms apart from the sword,it sounds kinda lame he's using 'only' a sword.

Thank you

Nephillim : "well,I'll give that question too Dante to answer".

Vergil shakes his head: "How about you answer it"

Nephillim gulps and smiles : "Sure,Dear Nina,Scott WILL get a devil arm later,and I'm still working on writing about other devil arms,thank you".

Dante sighs getting bored : "Next review please".

Melisa

Hello its me again and oh my GOD its a really great chapter,I love scott.

I have some questions for the characters(if they'd like to reply...^_^).

Dante:you're great even when you were a teen,just please act more...grown up with Nephillim.

Vergil:Thank goodness you're not so stuck up as usual,its great how you're not so...emoish.

Anyway,that's all,and will Nero be making an appearance in the story?!.

Till next time,I'll try and make my account my apologies for still reviewing as a guest!.

The three chorus together: "Melisa,finally".

Dante and Nephillim look at Vergil:"What?,you know her".

Vergil shakes his head and glares at the two resulting in innocent faces.

Vergil reads the review and smiles :Wow,thanks I'll...work on it"

Dante sighs and smiles also:"He's a pretty nice kid anyway,and I wasn't this silent when I was young,Neph,I NEED MORE WORDS on my script!".

Nephillim nods :"Done",he picks up a phone and calls the 'World's Best Pizza':"I need two Dozens of Pepperoni Pizza here pronto!".

Dante rolls eyes:"Another fan os Scott,I think you should a contract with him also".

Nephillim smiles:"Sure,Dear Melisa Nero...May make an appearance,trust me he's gonna make a cameo".

Nephillim : "Well,without a further ado,onto the next chapter of # EBirTH!

Chapter 8: A New History 3

Hiruzen dismissed the two ANBU as they disappeared out of sight in his office,he sat down and started arranging the teams that will go for necessary missions when he sensed Sparda's familiar presence.

"Hiruzen,the mission was a success from both teams",Sparda said with not much interest as he sat down,"Vergil and Kushina didn't need my help while Dante and Scott were...Dante and Scott".

Hiruzen chuckled as he heard that,he had been expecting an attack,but didn't expect a demon attack,could the villagers have found a devil?.

"Sparda,let's talk about the recent attack,could there be another new devil in the Elemental Nations?,I've sent ANBU to clean up the demons,this will be a total shock to the villagers",he said as he wrote down the mission for each team.

There was no reply for some time,and then Hiruzen looked up at his friend's face and Sparda just kept staring and didn't make a sound.

Hiruzen was about to talk as he opened his mouth when Sparda immediately raised a hand for him to stop,"Don't talk,they might hear you",he whispered and slowly stood up and walked to the back of the Hokage which was made fully outta glass.

He felt it and rubbed his hand on it,Hiruzen stood up and kept looking at him like he was out of his mind but he didn't talk cause he very well knew Sparda.

Sparda then walked back as he brought out Luce and Ombra in his hands,"Hiruzen,the other attacks were distractions,you're the main target!",he said as he fired at the glass repeatedly.

Hiruzen was startled and moved back but fell into Minato's hands,"Hokage-Sama,we'll protect you".

"You guys are treating me like I'm 'really' old".

"You 'are' old",the two chorused.

Hiruzen stood up,"Thanks for the vote of confidence",he said in a sarcastic way as Minato led him out.

Sparda looked back at the glass and saw that it reformed itself as a man effortlessly came out of the glass,"Antonio Sparda,been a while hasn't it?".

# EBirTH

Scott was once again going through the steps of the Hokage Tower with a gun pointed forward,"Good thing I can use my chakra to charge up this guns,don't need to use much of my Techniques".

He heard a growl and some heavy steps,then there was some battle and a demon was sent crashing down,he looked at the attacker and saw Minato and The Hokage.

"Let's get him out of this tower".

Scott turned back when he heard another growl and started shooting the demons repeatedly,he kept raging down until he saw the door out,he kicked it open and looked around first he signaled Minato and The Third to move when he quickly closed the door again.

Minato was about to shout when there was a large explosion,"Minato,teleport the Hokage to a safe area,I'll deal with her".

MInato nodded and disappeared,Scott stood up and kicked the door open as he held his gun in his usual soldier manner and looked around as he stepped on the open space at the front of the Hokage Tower.

"Hmm,I must say,Konoha has hot Ninjas".

Scott raised his gun when he heard the voice of a woman,he looked around,he couldn't see anyone but he only heard the sound of a whip as he quickly dodged a long large snake as it struck the ground.

He holstered his guns and took a stance as he saw the figure,standing on top of the Hokage Tower,he took a closer with his Sharingan but couldn't get her fully as she jumped down.

He performed a backflip and got out of the way,with the dust clearing he finally saw the figure and realized it was a female.

She walked in a seducive way as Scott raised his gun to her gaze.

"Come on now Ninja,wouldn't wanna hurt a woman like this",she said in a lone voice.

"Yes,I will if I have to,not all beautiful women are nice",Scott said as he holstered his guns and started to walk sideways,still keeping his gaze on her.

"What's your name,and why are you attacking the village with demons?".

The woman just chuckled,she had a large sword on her back and had long blue hair,she wore a simple free red gown,she also had blue eyes.

"Well darling,I will tell you that if you can knock me down",she said in a more seducive way as she banged on her ass and licked her lips.

Scott just smirked,"Well,she ain't that bad,but she's literally bad,so I'm gonna have to go with it",he said as he speedily brought out his handgun and fired a shot.

Scott was surprised when everything suddenly turned slower,the woman had a disappointed face as she just titled her head to dodge the bullet.

She shook her head as everything went back to normal,"I'm disappointed with that,now its my turn",she said as she started to run towards Scott.

"This is not a game ma'am",he said as he grabbed the sword,not yet removing it as he ran towards her,they both jumped and were about to release slashes when Scott noticed something with his Sharingan.

He was on the ground as Minato appeared beside him,"Are you okay Scott?".

"I'm fine",he said as he stood up and realized the woman was still there as she shook her head and stood up,Scott pointed his gun and smirked as he flicked to her back and kept it on her neck.

The woman just chuckled,"You Konoha Ninjas are really fast,not like the other Elemental Nations,but you do know I could just walk out of this situation don't you?".

Minato was on the alert as he spun his Kunai in his hand,but quirked an eyebrow when Scott chuckled.

Minato looked into Scott's eyes and realized they were more different,the tomoes were different and they looked like a star,he knew what this meant,and that it was the Mangeyko Sharingan.

"No you can't this time,I was planning on going easy on you",Scott said with a serious tone,the woman didn't take him seriously and tried to use her technique again when Scott grabbed her hand and threw her to the ground.

He then pointed the gun at her again,"I'm listening".

She scoffed and then smirked,"Its not like I'm in favor of working the Cubans anyway,my name is Mariana,and the plan of our master is world domination starting with the Elemental Nations".

"Wait,what?,the Cubans?,what exactly the fuck are you saying?",Scott said as he looked around in an impatient way.

"Well that was easy,you really don't work with them?,then why did you attack the village?",Minato said,getting a glare from Scott who just scoffed and chuckled.

"Actually,I'm not the main threat...",Mariana said as she took on a scared face and looked behind Minato and Scott.

"He's right at our back right?,well fuck",Scott said as he and Minato sighed,Scott nodded towards Minato,who nodded back and looked at their backs while Scott kept his gaze on Mariana.

"Scott!,she was right!",he said as he saw the man at their front.

"Well,see ya on the other side guys",Mariana said with a laugh as she disappeared.

Scott tried too grab her as she disappeared into thin air,he just shook his head and turned his gaze too their new enemy and Minato,"So,what do you think of him?".

"Well,I seriously don't know".

The man had bald head and wore a simple black straight suit,he had no weapons on him except a book with a strange symbol on it,"Well,he has nothing on him,which gives me the creeps".

Minato chuckled as he spun his Kunai in his hand,"Come on,I thought you Navy boys weren't scared of anything".

"Oh shut up,you know I only received a two year training from my dad",Scott said as he took a fighting stance.

"Yeah,that's enough for you,now let's see what's gonna happen when we try defeat him,you can go",Minato said as he gave Scott a gesture too attack.

Scott shook his head,"Naah,you're the one with the speed,come on go!".

Minato was about to reply when the man chuckled,"are you two gonna keep bickering all day?".

"Bickering?",they both chorused as they each grabbed their weapons tighter,"Mehn,now he's taunting us,he sounds so...badass".

"Scott...you're the bad ass",Minato said,not taking his gaze of the man.

Scott smirked and stood straight,"Yeah,I'm the...wait what?".

"Just let's attack!",Minato whined as he threw his Kunai towards the man.

Scott just shook his head once more,"I could really use some music during my baTtles!",he said as he charged down another wing.

*So Cold_Breaking Benjamin*

The man just chuckled and as he spread his hand wide with the book still in it,Minato wasn't about to find out what he was gonna do and quickly teleported to the Kunai which was now in front of the man.

Everything went slow as Minato and a clone appeared,booth coming in the air with a Rasengan.

The man was pretty surprised at Minato's strength and speed as the Rasengan hit and left a large explosion,Minato was still there as he thrust it onto his shiny head before teleporting away.

Minato and Scott waited for the light too clear,having a little faith that the man was destroyed,but he expressed his fear when something long,like a metal wire suddenly tried too latch on too Scott as he swiftly dodged with a flip into the air.

He wasn't quick enough for the next one as he was slammed into the ground by the hand,Minato looked at the man and realized he had grown metal arms all over his body with each ready too stretch out.

Minato was too busy studying the man as another claw wiped down and tried too swipe him,he quickly jumped and marked it as he jumped into the air to dodge the other claw that now came on him,he kept doing that until he looked at Scott and realized he was unconscious.

Minato got annoyed as he took out 5 Kunais and threw it at different places,he made 5 clones as they all created Large Rasengans,"This will drain me out,but its the last shot I have,I hope for help!".

They all disappeared and reappeared at different angles beside the man,he didn't expect it as the Rasengans made a even larger explosion as Minato flew back and landed on his back.

He breathed heavily as he tried too look at the man,too see if he was shattered too pieces,but was shocked when he saw the man walking towards him,his face was slightly destroyed and so was his body as it released sparks of electricity.

"What the hell are you?",Minato said as she struggled too see.

"That kinda tickled...and what I am...I am".

"Dead metal!".

Minato looked up and saw Dante blasting his way with Ebony and Ivory as he repeatedly shot the man,"Sorry I was late nins",he grabbed his sword from his back,stylishly spun it around and then with lightning speed he yelled,"Stinger",before shooting right at the piece of metal with his sword stabbing him dreadfully.

"And then you're done...oh yeah,not yet!",he yelled once more as he twisted the sword inside of the man until he exploded.

Dante just scoffed and turned his gaze too Minato who was trying too get up but couldn't as he lost consciousness.

"Now I have two too carry,they have both tried today anyway".

# EBirTH

Sparda scouted the village for any more demons after the bodies were cleared out and burnt,the next thing in line now was too find out where the attack came send out an immediate effective counter.

Sparda didn't battle with any demon,but watched Minato and Scott battle the man of metal,he was about too interfere when his son did the honors.

"Dad".

Sparda looked at his back,and saw Vergil walking onto him,he had changed into a simple black under and black track pants after the battle since it was already nearing evening.

"I think I know who attacked Konoha,I saw a symbol on the metal man's book,and then read about the book,it seemingly cannot be opened,but has some special power,the key is lost and is in one of the Elemental Nations".

Sparda held his chin and thought for a while,"So then it must be either be here in Konoha?".

"Actually,according to the book,its not here,its in the Village...Hidden in Mist,which means that's where they'll likely be".

"No,the man didn't look like he fought at full strength,its like they wanted us too have the book".

"Well,then we better start moving",Dante said as he walked up too his family,he had a light white under and black pants,he kept his gun in its holsters on his back.

"I'll talk too the Hokage about it,we now know what's causing the war,I'll read more about the book",Sparda said before walking away gently.

Dante got around his brother and threw his arm around his neck,Vergil got annoyed and glared at Dante.

"What?",he said with little interest.

"Well,I wanted us too have a little fun time together,how about we go for Ramen and Pizza?",Dante said as he looked at the skies.

Vergil's anger lessened as a smile came on,he was touched by this as his smile grew too a reasonable size.

"How's Kushina?",he said as they started walking.

"She's with Minato at the hospital,don't underestimate her,we all care about her,she did fine I bet",he said in a serious attitude.

"And she's safe alone with an injured Ninja?",Vergil asked as he shook his head.

"Yep".

"No".

"Yep-idy-yep".

"I hate you Dante".

"I hate you too bro",Dante said as they both chuckled.

*Music_Fades Off,and plays on the background*

# EBirTH

"Are you sure you're okay?",Kushina asked as she sat down beside Minato,he was on the bed in a pretty jagged form after his battle.

"I'm okay Kushina,there's no need to worry so much",Minato lied as he tried too hide the growing pain.

Kushina just sighed as she viewed his pain,she somehow had the ability too see the pain around others,and she the hurt in Minato's body.

She gathered up courage and grabbed his rib.

"Kushina...what are you doing?",he asked in a pretty scared tone.

"Stopping this hurt of yours!",she said as a bright light came out of her hand and his rib,she closed her eyes and concentrated as Minato grunted trying very hard not to let out a scream.

She was soon through with it as she weakened and was about to fall when she was grabbed by Minato,she faintly opened her eyes and looked at his face as she blushed slightly.

"You're amazing,how did you do that?,I don't feel much pain as before",he said as he looked at her eyes.

"I just have this special ability to notice pain and heal it up,guess I'm lucky",she said as she tried to look away.

"You're not lucky,you're amazing".

Kushina giggled as she looked at his eyes,Minato started coming in closer as she did the same and they ended up kissing.

They broke the kissing up after some while and looked at each other,"Wow,I never knew...this...would",Minato said trying and failing to find words.

Kushina didn't let him talk as she kissed him more.

*Music_Plays(Its alright)and ends*

# EBirTH

Nephillim : "And that's a wrap,I've decided that if this fanfic doesn't get up to 20 reviews,I'll go on a very long hiatus and move to A Legend To Behold which had a lot of reviews on its launch".

Dante growls :"But I'll be there also right,gonna miss this kid on set though".

Vergil nods and agrees.

Pizza delivery boy knocks on the door,Nephillim :"Dante,I don't wanna pay".

Dante nods and shoots the roof as the Pizza delivery boys runs away.

Nephillim : "What the heck,I didn't say you should dEstory the roof!".

Dante grunts and picks up all the Pizza,he opens one and finds olives on it :"fuck,there's an olive in one".

Vergil and Nephillim gulp as Dante opens the others and screams.

Dante sits and starts crying : "why,why".

Vergil looks at Nephillim : "He's cool"

Till next time!

Nephillim.


	9. Chapter 9:The Legacy Begins

"So...you're telling me my mum was...some kinda were-wolfy demon?",Naruto asked as he looked down wondering about his mum.

"Yep,and it was pretty dangerous,she always somehow managed to battle me whenever she was out of control",Dante said lazily,he was getting tired of telling the story as he was in a lazy sleeping position.

"Out of control?",Naruto said with a bit of fear lingering in his body.

Dante sighed and raised his head,"Listen kid,you are a half-demon half-human,Jinchuriki of the Nine Tails,and now you're getting another surge of power boost from the wolf,I think its good you start thinking of how to control it if what I'm thinking is right".

Dante then smiled,"And I'm always right",he said before laying back in his comfortable position.

Naruto had a confused look,what if the wolf went out control?,its been like it was trying to control or call him these days,whenever he didn't,he would hear a loud howl that was sickening.

Next time the wolf called,he was gonna answer and listen to whatever it had to say,he made his decision and stood up,"Thanks Dante",he said as he pocketed his hands and walked out of the house.

"Poor kid,so much power,but he just doesn't get it yet",Dante sighed as the picture of Mundus appeared in his mind leaving the devil hunter with a frown.

Vergil lay on the field as he struggled to even open his eyes,the blast left him even more injured,he felt his DT and Nelo Angelo calling him.

He looked around and saw there were no more trees,only a large field of grass and large craters and then a blonde Akatsuki member walking towards him.

Deidara himself wasn't too good,that last attack left him strained and he could only throw some bombs before he'll run out.

*Girei Theme*

Vergil's wounds were healing,but they wouldn't heal up before the bomber would reach him,he smirked as he closed his eyes.

The man was wearing the same robes,but he had a completely different look from the man Vergil just fought.

He had multiple piercing on his ears and nose,he had blue eyes and a orange hair and he reminded Vergil of the little brat at home,only that he had a forehead protector with a slash going through it.

"You shouldn't be here",he said as a large chameleon appeared,Vergil took a stance with Yamato.

"No,the battle hasn't begun",the orange haired man said as he threw Deidara into the chameleon mouth,the creature then disappeared in a fog of smoke.

"I'll kill you for trespassing".

Naruto was in one of the training grounds,he was in a meditative position.

He was silently waiting for whatever he would hear,he told the Kyuubi to leave him for some while.

He startled when he heard a loud howl,he covered his ears but didn't open his eyes,the howl stopped and he opened his eyes to find himself in a white environment.

He looked around and didn't see anything,his eyes blurred for some while before a black image started to appear some feet away from him.

He kept looking at the image,he rubbed his eyes a bit as the figure was completely therE.

Naruto smirked and chuckled as he looked at it,"I guess you're the...'Big' bad wolf".

He was looking at a black furred were-wolf,it stood on all fours and looked very big.

Deidara stopped walking towards the white-haired man as blue aura surrounded him,"What the?,hmph!",he said as he made a clay bird and jumped on it.

The aura manifested and then spread with a wide explosion,Deidara covered his face as there was a large wind.

He coughed up blood as something stabbed him in his tummy,he looked at his attacker and saw a blue creature,he got the mixed feelings of fear and anger.

He created some clay bombs quickly and was about to throw them down when the creature switched the blade in him and then brought it out.

Deidara succumbed to his feet as he held his tummy,his eyes widened in pain,he looked at the creature as it slowly sheathed the sword.

"I warned you of me",Vergil said in a more darker voice as he sheathed the sword,"I am not to be underestimated",he fully sheathed it as a large wind went over the area with Deidara's bird going into pieces.

Vergil transformed back into his normal self with only his pants and boots on,he looked at Deidara in his pitiful state and scoffed,"Ninjas like you have no place with me".

Deidara got annoyed and ran to him,"I'll kill you!",he coughed more blood as Yamato got into him again.

"I won't let you live".

"I should be saying that",he said before he shouted in agony,Vergil switched Yamato twice before retreating it and then slicing up,he rolled again and sheathed it making a more silent click sound.

Deidara gasped and was already falling when someone held him.

Vergil sensed another person on the field,he didn't move,but he sensed a large amount of chakra,"I haven't used any of my chakra,maybe those minor techniques will come in handy".

"You must be part of the new weapons of Konoha".

Vergil didn't talk,he just turned his head and then his body to look at his opposition.

"I'm not bad,you sound like a cocky spoiled brat,your mum even was better".

"Hmm,you sure about that?",Naruto said as he took a stance.

The wolf chuckled and smiled,"Oh kid...you couldn't defeat me if Kami helped you,but if you do pass my tests,I could lend you my full strength".

"Huh?,wow,is that easy?".

"No",the wolf started as it took a leap and stood on its feet growing about 8' feet tall,"If you land a scratch on me,I will tell you my name and give you the blessing of being a lycan".

Naruto just scoffed,"you must be really powerful to tell me to land a scratch,looks like I'll have to go fully so I won't stop!".

"Fuck it he's large"

He stretched his hand as the wolf gave a growl,Trickster appeared and he immediately slammed it on the ground as it changed into its black form.

He started to speed forward with his sword back,the huge wolf also did the same as it got on its fours again dashed forward,it started to move left and right continuously until it became blurry.

Naruto stubbornly ignored the fact that he couldn't see the wolf and swung his sword forward when he noticed he was near the wolf.

The demon just dodged to the left and landed a hit with its head on Naruto's side sending him rolling as his sword dropped.

The wolf didn't wait for Naruto to recover after he landed as it gave a loud howl which sent Naruto even farther as he rolled on the ground.

"Pathetic,at this rate even my human form won't be a match for you Naruto",the wolf said as it glared at the blonde.

Naruto shook his head and looked at the wolf,he looked at the sword and then looked back at the wolf,he smirked and quickly dashed to his sword.

The wolf wasn't too far,but was slower as Naruto grabbed Trickster and slashed upwards,the wolf stopped and dodged the slash and used its claws to scratch Naruto's tummy side of his clothes.

Naruto retreated and sheathed Trickster on his back,"Come on then,show me your human form".

The wolf made another loud howl which resulted in the shaking of the entire area,Naruto just got a stance as a white light emitted on the wolf.

A man with black hair wrapped into a ponytail appeared with a stoic face,he had a black haori which reached his knees and a black inner.

He brought out his hands in a sarcastic way towards Naruto,and urged him too 'come on'.

Naruto smirked again and dashed forward with lightning speed as he struck Trickster from the right,the man just stretched out his hand effortlessly and kicked him away.

"Come on,by now you should know you can't defeat me with this predictable human speed of yours",the wolf said,not showing emotion on its face.

"Dammit,even level 2 is like nothing here,and I thought I'd never have to use this power again",Naruto thought as he stood up,there were bruises over his body but they were healing up.

"Well,then let's get it on!",he said with a more darker and deeper voice.

The wolf then surprisingly smirked,"That's more like it".

"Argh!"

Dante was laying quietly in the library,"If Mundus is the one doing all this,I better not be slacking around".

He decided on reading abou the techniques of the Ninja world,and not the smaller techniques,"Verge thinks he's so special knowing their 'basic' techniques,I'll show him I'm better than him".

"Speaking of Vergil,I wonder how his mission is going".

"Well,time to get this show on the road",he said as he grabbed some books he found and walked out.

Minato saw him on his way out and waved,"Hey Dante what you up to?,you done with Naruto".

"Yeah,I'm done with the kid,he should be fighting the wolf by now I'm sure",Dante replied quickly not moving his gaze to Minato.

Minato nodded and continued walking before gasping,"He's doing what?!".

Dante traced his steps backwards as he walked back to the Library,"Naruto's stubborn,he'll definitely look for the demon",he said in a sarcastic tone.

Minato quirked an eyebrow and kept a hand on his waist as Dante woke up,"What the fuck he'll get killed".

The devil hunter shook his head and headed out to look for Naruto.

Minato's face went into that of confusion,"Is he really just like that or what?",he said as he hurriedly followed Dante.

Vergil didn't move,he stood in whEre he was and was clearly ready for battle as he held Yamato with both hands,his cloth was torn off but his wounds healed quickly after he used little of his devil trigger on Deidara.

Now there was a now trouble in front of him after a man with orange hair with weird piercings appeared and summoned Deidara away.

The man clearly had patience as he stood there waiting for Vergil to attack,Vergil kept his cool and just kept his gaze on the Akatsuki member.

"I know Konoha's always trying to infiltrate us,but it really is too late,your village shall be destroyed and I shall gain the power of the demon wolf and fox from the boy with blonde hair".

Vergil grunted under his voice,he had began too care for the kid despite his stubborn nature,"Naruto,I know about the fox...but wolf?...".

His eyes widened as the thought hit him,"Kushina",another thing hit him,but it was gravitational as the pierced man yelled,"Shinra Tensei(Almighty Push)".

Vergil couldn't stand as he was forcibly pushed back by the attack,"What the hell,gravity powers?,hmm".

Vergil flipped through the hair before he found his feet,he shook his head and looked at his opponent.

"What is your name?".

"This is the last time you'll hear it...Pein",he said as he ran at a tremendous speed towards Vergil.

Vergil was about to release Yamato but Pein was quick enough sa Vergil slacked,he tried a very strong punch,but Vergil started to move run back as he moved his body to the right.

Pein threw a couple of more combos as Vergil kept dodging them as he ran backwards before moving out of the way by performing a backflip.

He heaved a sigh and kept his gaze up,not yet releasing Yamato,he noticed pain kept his hand inside his cloth to bring out a black rod.

Pein faced Vergil again and jumped with high speed into the air.

Vergil grunted as he lifted himself with the same rate of speed,he released his trusty sword a bit and dodged a Punch from Pein,he was about to unleash an unseen barrage when felt a sharp sting from his right side of his face to his chest.

He was pushed away forcibly again by the technique,he landed with pain on the whole right side of his body,he grunted and entered his devil trigger state which eased him a lot half of his pain.

He shook his head and stood up in his new form,his eyes were yellow and looked like that of a dragon,his body had little scales and marks on his arms too his wrist.

"Bansho...Tenin",the Akatsuki member said as he stretched out his hand.

"No...not this time freak",Vergil started too being pulled at Pein,he grabbed Yamato and made a lot of slashes.

Pein dropped his hand in pain as held it,he looked at it and noticed blood coming out of it,he gasped when Vergil passed by him.

"What exactly do you want with the Nine Tails...Pein?".

Pein kept his emotionless face and turned around,"I have seen enough pain in my life,I will use the power of all the Tailed Beasts to control this world and end pain".

Vergil didn't sheath his sword as he also turned around,"But you can't control that power alone,it will overwhelm you".

Pein coughed as blood ran from his side of his tummy,knowing he would get a great amount of pain if Vergil sheathed his sword,so he wasn't gonna let him.

"No,I can't control it,and I'm also not controlling it",he said as he quickly gave Vergil an almighty push attack.

Vergil was ready for it as he sheathed his sword and teleported away,Pein coughed up blood as he took a knee.

"Then who's gonna control it...Pein",Vergil said as he appeared at Pein's rear,he had no emotion on his face as Pein succumbed to the speed and wrath of his sword.

"I shall summon...Madara...and...Mu-Mu",Pein didn't finish his words as he fell.

Vergil frowned as he didn't get all of the information,he was about too walk over too him when he felt a sharp sting from his back,he tried too move but the pain got worse and went too his tummy.

He looked down and saw his stomach bleeding from a rod,"What...the hell".

"Fool,you shouldn't have looked into my eyes,you fell for the illusion",Pein said as he stretched out his hand onto Vergil's back of his hair.

"Shinra...Tensei".


	10. Chapter 10: Twilight

Naruto heaved heavy breaths as he took a knee,"You know...you're a really...annoyingly strong wolf".

He sheathed Black Veil as he laid on his knee,he fought till he ran out of devil Trigger,but still didn't lay a sweat on the wolf.

The wolf,now in its animal form again crawled around Naruto,"Come on,you haven't even entertained me for over an hour...Naruto".

"Oh...you want...entertainment?",Naruto said as he sluggishly stood up,"I'll...give you entertainment".

The wolf whined as it looked at the kid,after beating him up badly,and being tired he could still stand.

The wolf nodded and ran towards Naruto.

Naruto was too tired too move as the wolf neared him and then stopped,"My name is Grimlycanol,you're worthy of my power".

"Wha?",Naruto said as he stumbled too his feet,he fell on soft fur as he laid on the wolf's back,"Thanks...now what did you call your name?".

"Grimlycanol",the wolf repeated in a more slow pattern,"You didn't give up even when you said you couldn't touch me,so I decided too answer you,give me a reason and tell me your story".

Naruto heaved a sigh as he moved his head off the wolf's body and stood straight,"Well,I asked for your power...yes,cause I heard there's gonna be a recent terrible too the Village and world...and I wanna prevent that and save my friends".

The wolf heaved a sigh,"well,if I give you all my power now,you'd explode".

Naruto chuckled as he shook,"Well,I'll have too gain it little by little then".

"I'll tell you everything now so it won't shock you when it happens, You'll have my form and speed,you'll have a tremendous boost and change in your body,you'll be more muscular in a way".

Naruto gave a listening nod as he moved closer too the wolf.

"You'll be stronger,much stronger when you're human and wolf also,and natural speed,but I have too warn you,you won't be able too control yourself for two full moons".

"So...I'm naturally a danger for two full moon nights,damn it".

"Yeah,now for your first test,your friend's in danger,you have to go save him".

"Wait...friend,I'm weak,and I'm far from any of my friends",Naruto said as he closed his eyes.

"Stubborn aren't you?,I'll transport you too his location".

Naruto brightened with a smirk,"Wow,thanks,I'll try my best".

"And don't forget...you have that bit of my power".

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself still in the training ground,he shook his head and felt a sudden surge of power as his glowed red.

"Naruto...are you okay kid?".

Naruto looked back with a smirk,"Never been better.

Dante chuckled happily as he noticed Naruto's eyes,it reminded of his little sister's.

"You got the wolf,good".

"Yeah,I did,but not fully yet,I have too go too Vergil's location,it told me he was in danger".

"What the hell are you saying?",Dante said with a very confused face,"How are you gonna get too him?".

"Don't worry about that",Naruto said with a smirk as white his body started too fade as a white aura surrounded him.

"Adios",Dante waved as he heaved a sigh of relief and pocketed his hands,he turned and was about too move when he noticed Minato staring at the ground.

"What?",Dante said in an innocent way as he looked at the blonde.

"Why did you just let Naruto go battle the Akatsuki?",Minato said as he scoffed.

"So?".

"So?...the Akatsuki,Dante!,they are capturing tailed beasts".

Dante chuckled,"Trust me...I trust Naruto".

Vergil took heavy breaths as sweat ran down his face,he would have kicked the ass out of this new Akatsuki member,but he was weak,and out of energy.

He tried to maintain his balance and not pass out as he didn't know what the hell they could do with him,and he wasn't ready to go that deep undercover yet.

"Why...are you doing all of this?,who are you gonna revive?",Vergil asked hoping too at least get some information at this point.

"Madara...and Mundus,they shall merge as one and ride on The Great Chaos and destroy this world".

"Oh...and where will you be?,cleaning up?".

Pein grunted as he looked at the blonde kid who appeared in a white light,Naruto's body was rough following his body,but they were healing due too his Nature.

"This day couldn't get any better,the Nine Tails,after I seal the Four Tails,I will seal you also",Pein said as he retreated the rod from Vergil's back and gazed on Naruto.

"Well,me plus new powers and Devil Trigger,total kick ass".

"Come on freak,let's go!".

Pein frowned and started running towards Naruto as he stretched his rod backwards.

Vergil's eyes started too twist as he muttered a curse and fell weak too the ground.

Naruto started running also with Trickster on his back,they both increased their speed nearing each other.

"This kid,he must have some gut facing and taunting me,or has he awakened the power?".

"This man...silent,hmph,that's how Vergil was until he cut my hair lower".

They neared more and more,until at point blank range they both attacked with their respective weapons with a loud clash.

"Wow,his strength could match mine...this should be fun",Naruto said as strong wind emitted from the two Ninjas.

Naruto smirked as he noticed Pein's straight face and retreated his huge sword too try a sideways slash.

Pein's eyes widened as he jumped too dodge the sword,he stretched his feet hoping too kick Naruto's face only for the kid too bend and perform a backflip as he moved away.

Pein landed and immediately started forming hand signs as his eyes widened again.

Naruto held his trusty sword in front of him as he the earth rose,Pein moved his hand backwards for some time,and then clapped them towards Naruto.

Naruto felt an invisible force push him,he flew and tried too use Trickster too stop it but he couldn't hold it as he flew off,he performed a hand sign as hundreds of clones stayed at his back.

"That's one hell of an attack,hmph,but every attack should have a weakness".

The clones disappeared as a rain of rocks went towards Naruto,he frowned and brought out his hand guns as he shot and dodged.

"5...4...3...2...1",Vergil listened carefully too Pein as he counted before using his Gravity powers again too push the rocks with more force.

"So...that's...how he does it,he needs...five seconds...before he does it again".

Naruto saw Vergil making a hand sign towards him,he shot his guns towards the rocks and Pein as he started too climb on the rocks on by one.

He kept the guns and brought out trickster as he jumped down and performed a helm Breaker on Pein,only for him too dodge it and roll away.

Naruto smirked as he ran towards Vergil,"what is it Verge?",he said as he knelt down.

"Don't fucking call me that".

"You still care?,we'll die if you don't talk!".

"After he does his gravity...techniques,he need five seconds...before it can...be done again".

Naruto's face lightened up as he listened well and heard Pein's quick footsteps,he listened too his body as he moved with grace and managed to stop Pein's punch.

He moved even faster as he quickly gave him a 5 punch combo and then sent him flying with a kick,"Good,with this much speed,I should be able too execute it with level 2".

"Come on freak,let's end this".

Pein stood up and shook his head as he stretched his hand towards Naruto,"Shinra Tensei!".

Naruto felt the push again as he immediately summoned his clones too stop from the push,he smirked as they disappeared as he saw the worry on Pein's face.

"Level 2,activate!".

Trickster changed form as he ran with increased speed towards Pein as he created a Rasengan.

"5".

"Don't".

"4".

"Ever".

"3".

"Come Near".

"2.

"My".

"Family!".

"1".

Pein didn't finish the last number as Naruto leaped on him with a black ball-like Rasengan and hit on his tummy,there was a large wind as Pein grunted and shouted loudly.

The blonde kid retreated into his normal form as he smiled,knowing he had ended all the threats that bothered him for now.

He quickly ran towards his uncle and pulled him up as Vergil had started recovering.

"So...he caught you by surprise?",Naruto asked as he scratched his head.

"You wanna know what happens when I'm not caught by surprise?",Vergil replied sharply as he grabbed Yamato.

"No...no",Naruto said with a fake smile.

Vergil noticed the emotion Naruto showed,and how it briefly increased his powers during the battle,"who taught you that Rasengan?".

"Oh,that?,a little thing a friend showed me".

"Hmm,I guess Dante has told you the story right?",Vergil said as he looked at Pein's dead body.

"Yeah,I never knew Kushina was my mum,and I never knew you guys were really close".

"You inherited her powers,and her behavior,I like you for that".

"But you...always treated me weird,and you hardly talked too me".

Vergil still didn't show any emotions as he looked at Naruto's face and saw the kid wasn't joking,"Well,I'm sorry then".

"What?!",Naruto looked at Vergil as a smile emerged on the devil hunters face.

"Yes Naruto,you saved me today and showed me how important family is too me,I'll carry that for as long as I can",Vergil said.

"Now look at the smile very well cause that will be the last time you'll see it",Vergil said as his cold face returned.

Naruto laughed,"Sure thing uncle",there was an awkward silence before he continued,"You mind if call you that?".

"No,I don't",he said as he ruffled Naruto's yellow hair,"Sorry for what I did too your hair back then,it should grow fully if you add some devil chakra then".

"Thanks then,let's head home,I'm tired",Naruto said as they started walking.

"Oh,you sure?,cause I'm ready for a full race home",Vergil said as he smirked.

"Oh yeah I can,but you promise too use a little of your pay too refill me lost energy".

"Naruto,you'll get paid also,I'll talk too the Hokage!".

"Hell yeah!,let's race then",Naruto said as he sped off with Vergil not far behind

Dante took a seat in Ichiraku's,he sighed as he bent his head down thinking about what happened too his brother and his little nephew.

"Dante-sama,what will it be today?",Ayame asked with her usual cheerful personality.

Dante looked up with a gloomy face,"A...let's start off with a Medium sized Pepperoni Pizza,no olives,I beg of you".

Ayame rushed off too get her customer's meal served.

"Really?...Dante,a Medium sized?,are you that worried about me?".

Dante's ears twitched as he turned back,he saw his favorite brother topless,"Vergil!,damn it mehn you got me worried!".

Vergil kept his cold face as he took a seat,"hmm,Ayame a double Ramen-Pizza combo please".

Dante scoffed as he looked away from Vergil,"Welcome back bro".

"The pleasure is mine",Naruto said as he took a seat.

"Wow,three of you,this looks like a feast",Ayame said as she served Dante his Pizza and gave Vergil his combo.

"Naruto-kun,what shall it be?".

"Well...I just arrived from a successful mission,that's why we are all here,so I'd like to start with A bowl of Ramen".

"You got it",Ayame said as he she got Naruto's bowl and Ramen.

"Thanks Dante...so Naruto,where is that...blonde girlfriend of yours?".

"Ai ai Vergil,I dunno where she is,ever since the night she came over".

"You don't wanna see her?or?".

Naruto just scoffed,he hadn't seen Ino,but damn as hell missed her.

Ayame came over and dropped his bowl,he was ready too eat it when he heard his name,"Naruto".

"Argh,can't I eat in peace?",he grunted as he turned too look at his caller,he calmed down and suddenly smiled when he received a hug from behind.

"Ino?".

"Who else?",Ino said as she wrapped around Naruto more,"I missed you".

Vergil and Dante both grunted at the same time,receiving death glares from Naruto and a cheerful smile from Ino.

Ino let go of Naruto and took a seat at his left,"How have you been,I went home looking for you but Dante told me you left for a mission".

"I'm sorry Ino,I had to rush too go save Vergil's ass",Naruto said as he apologized,Dante laughed loudly as he dropped the Pizza he was about to eat.

"Funny huh?",Vergil said as he grabbed Naruto's shoulder with his left hand,and carefully placed his last slice of Pizza in his mouth.

"Not funny,not funny,not funny Vergil!",Naruto said quickly in pain as they all laughed,he looked at Ino as she chuckled and quickly swallowed his Ramen.

"Well...Vergil,I'll be heading too the Hokage Tower,its getting pretty dark",Naruto said as he stood up with Ino doing the same.

Vergil nodded as his second plate got served,"Okay kid,don't forget,dark is the best time for romance and also for evil,keep on guard kid",Dante checked in as he gulped another slice.

Naruto chuckled as he held Ino's hand and walked out,only too see Sakura walk beside him.

"Hello Naruto!".

"Oh...Hey Sakura,how are you?",Naruto said as he walked over too her still holding Ino's hand.

"Hey Ino".

"How are you Sakura?".

"Oh,I'm okay,just taking a walk around the village,what are you two up too?".

"We were heading to the Hokage Tower...by the way,how's Sasuke?".

"Oh...",Sakura said as she smiled,"He went on a mission and won't be back till tomorrow".

"Okay then,we'll see later",he said as he waved and walked off with Ino.

Sakura sighed as she watched them walk away,she started to miss Sasuke and looked at the moon.

"Wherever you are,stay safe Sasuke-kun".

"So you gained a new wolf power?!",Ino asked with excitement as she looked at her devil boyfriend.

"Yeah,and a lot of other things,he showed me somethings and I'm planning on using my pay too buy a guitar".

"A guitar?,really?".

"Yep,it told me it will enhance my singing,fighting,kissing",He said in a cocky tone as he pulled Ino towards him,"Wanna see how far it enhances my lips?".

Ino chuckled as she lifted her hand too the back of his neck,"Oh show me boy",she said as they kissed.

They continued kissing before they heard a grunt beside them,they broke up the kiss too find Kakashi at their back.

"Hey Naruto,how was the mission?",Kakashi said as he walked towards the couple,"Ino,how are you?".

"I'm good Kakashi-sensei".

"The mission was Kakashi-sensei,but it wasn't really a mission though,I just helped Vergil".

"Okay then,Hiruzen's gone home already,you can come here tomorrow,so you guys have your free time for tonight".

Naruto chuckled as Kakashi winked his one clear eye before puffing out of their view.

The light of the tower went off as Naruto looked around,the moonlight cleared in and he was able too look at Ino as he held her hands.

"Naruto".

"Yeah Ino?".

"Your eyes are glowing...red".

"Really?",Naruto said as he chuckled remembering the new power he gained,"Maybe its the wolf's influence on me".

Ino raised an eyebrow as she worried about him,"so you sure no one's gonna complain or lament about this?",she said as she flung her hands around his neck.

Naruto grinned and lowered his hands too her waist,"Yeah right,like I care what they think".

"Hmm",Ino mouthed before she laid her lips on Naruto.

They didn't kiss for long as Naruto carried her from her leg and her back,"Let's test these new powers then,I'll see how fast I can carry you too the Monument",he said as he ran down the stairs.

"Oh come on!",Ino said as she blushed,she liked him carrying her but she felt a little shy about it,"You think you're faster cause you're feral?".

"Dear,I AM faster cause I'm feral!",he said as he got out of the last door,he immediately lifted his body high into the hair

"Naruto...we're...really high into the air",Ino said as she looked down,they were a lot of feet high in the air and she had a worried face.

"You really think I'd let you fall?,let's see if I can reach the monument with one more jump",Naruto landed near Ichiraku's with a loud stomp as dust arose.

"Naruto-kun!",Ayame,who noticed him said as he waved.

Naruto smirked and forgot a while about Ino,but still held her tight in his hands as he took another speedy high leap.

He landed on the monument with another thud but on his feet and looked at Ino,"Wow,you're so cute".

Ino's eyes were closed as she clinched too Naruto,"Are we there yet?".

Naruto chuckled as he gently dropped her,he grabbed her around her waist and looked at her face,"You know you're beautiful when you're scared".

Ino chuckled and lightly hit his chest,"Wait...are you sure there's no bad side too this new upgrade?",she said softly as she rubbed his face and looked into his red eyes.

Naruto sighed as he looked back into her eyes,she knew that sigh and she saw the change in his face.

"Ino,like a normal wolf,I won't be able too control myself in the fullmoon",Naruto said with displease as he took his eyes away from hers,she brought his face back and kissed him softly.

"Naruto,it doesn't matter,we'll figure out what to do when the full moon comes".

"But...but what if I hurt...",his words trailed off as Ino held his mouth,"Stop being so negative Naruto,I don't care if you tear me too pieces...just don't do it".

They both chuckled and held themselves even more tight,"Ino,you know what I thought when you went naked on me back at home?".

Ino became sarcastic as she raised an eyebrow,"Yeah?,what did you think?".

Naruto chuckled and kissed her forehead,"Don't worry about that",he said as they both sat down.

Ino grunted and laid on his laps,"Naruto...you thought we had sex right?".

Naruto was startled and he shook his head,he looked at Ino and noticed her serious face,"Well...yeah,I did,funny".

"Don't worry,that great day's coming",she said with a smile,Naruto was about too kiss her due too her awesomeness but they were interrupted by Kakashi's appearance.

"Naruto,Ino,Hiruzen sent me too you both".

"Don't worry Kakashi",Naruto said as he caressed Ino's yellow hair,"Tell the man we ain't having babies yet".

Kakashi smiled as he chuckled with Ino doing the same,"I'm afraid its not that Naruto".

"Oh...you're afraid,damn it,what now?",Naruto said his hands still on his girlfriend's hair.

"The New Hokage Ceremony will be celebrated on the new moon,Hiruzen wants you two on a mission before the celebration,he wants you too be there".

Naruto smiled,"Wow,really?,so both of us on a mission?".

"Naruto,it'd be fun...don't you think?",Ino said as he held Naruto's chin,"I'll get too more proficient in my skills".

"Well...okay then".

"Nagato,are you ready?,you revive me when you're ready too destroy Konoha".

"Hmm,you revive us".

"Yessir,I understand,I will revive BOTH of you".

"Good boy,I'll finally once again...wreak havoc on this wretched world".

"Unfortunately,you didn't plan it well",the man with black long hair said,although his face was completely black due to the method of the conversation.

"What...what do you mean?",another man with a bald head said,"Oh shut up,you're always acting like you're our boss or something".

"Oh shut up moony,he is our boss".

"Muna,don't worry about him,Nagato can only revive one of us".

"Hmm,I recommend I be revived!,I'll be able too wreak enough havoc on that wretched village".

"Decided then".

"What?,why?".

"Moony's nowhere as strong as me,but he's strong enough".

"Sire,Konoha has new Ninjas,and they defeated my Tendo Pein".

"Hmm,and what's their names?".

"Naruto Namikaze,according too what I saw,he has feral abilities and also has a devil in him,just you like sire".

"Hmm,Naruto...I shall know of that name when Moony's done wrecking".

"And...Dante and Vergil".

A crazy maniac smile came on Madara's face,"The sons of Sparda".


	11. Chapter 11:Twilight 2

Chapter 11: Twilight 2

"Come on Dad,I can't go alone on a mission with only Ino",Naruto whined as he rolled in his seat.

Minato sighed as he sat on the table of the Hokage's office,"So you wanna go on a solo mission?".

Naruto quriked his eyebrow,"yes,its better if Ino stays at home".

"Naruto,don't tell me you're scared of your girlfriend following you on a mission".

Naruto grunted and stood up,"Its not that dad,I mean,its clear they are after me".

It was Minato's turn too quirk his eyebrow as he stood up,"Naruto,you won't be going alone,you know,because Ino's a girl doesn't mean she can't save your life",he said not wanting another reply from Minato he walked out.

Naruto just sighed as he sat down,its not that he thought he was too powerful or something,but he just couldn't let someone he loved so much be in danger.

"Ai,been a while since I Sasuke,he should be home by now anyway",he stood up and shook his head,he had a light black top with long sleeves but he pulled both sleeves up too reveal the white bandage on his right wrist.

"Naruto,how are you?",Hiruzen said with a cheerful smile as he walked in,"You look worried,anything the matter?".

"Well,nothing's wrong Hiruzen,I just have some things in my head,I wanna go train with the Uchihas".

Hiruzen sat down and relaxed as he waved at Naruto,"Okay then boy,my regards to them".

Naruto smiled and vanished with force,with Hiruzen feeling it,"Ai,that kid keeps getting stronger,and he ruined my paperwork!".

Sasuke laid in his bed as he struck his guitar,he was wearing nothing more than a simple black leather jean,he was trying too play the riff of a song but didn't get it,he just dropped the instrument and started writing.

He stopped when he heard a large thud and sounds of lightning,he opened his door and saw his best friend,"Naruto?".

"My apologies Sasuke",Naruto said as he waved at the Uchiha,"Damn you Grim,why didn't you tell me I'd make that kinda disturbance".

The wolf just whined and shouted back,"Damn you too,did you ever listen".

Naruto covered his ears as he walked up too his friend,"So you were trying too play Dance With The Devil?".

Sasuke chuckled,"Come on Naruto its not like you could play a guitar".

"Oh really?",the blonde said in a cocky tone as he jumped through the open window and landed in Sasuke's room,"Jeez,when last did you clean?",he said looking around for the electric instrument.

"Oh please Naruto",Sasuke said as he closed the door,"Your room's better?,the thing's over there",he said pointing at the guitar.

Naruto carried the guitar as it was plugged and sat on the bed,"So you want me to teach you kid?".

Sasuke smirked,"Yeah right,you could never sing or play anything Naruto,that's why Sakura picked me".

Naruto smirked and looked at the guitar,he started the intro and got it right,he looked at Sasuke's surprised face before he went into the main riff.

"No,you said you were gonna sing,let's see how you hit that key without any warm-up".

Naruto chuckled as he charged little devil trigger into his body.

Breaking_Benjamin_Dance_With_The_Devil

"Here I stand,Helpless and left for dead".

Naruto started the main riff and looked at Sasuke again,"Help me back it up will ya?",he said with a smirk.

"Close your eyes,so many days go by".

"Easy to find what's wrong,harder too find what's right".

Naruto took deep breath as he closed his eyes and continued too sing.

"I believe in you,I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies".

He took another breath as Sasuke watched in amazement,"Mehn,I really like this song,thanks to Grim for making me go this high".

"I won't stay Long".

Sasuke started singing with him as he patted the song,"In This world So Wrong".

He struck the guitar and made a funny sound before entering the chorus lead,"Say Goodbye!",they both sang loudly.

"As we Dance With The Devil Tonight,don't you dare look at him in the eyes,as we dance with the devil Toni-i-ight".

Naruto took the riff again as he ended the song,"whew,that song was always a workout even if I don't warm-up before I sing it".

Sasuke clapped his hands as he smirked,"You're not bad Naruto,you know I could use your help later tonight".

Naruto dropped his hands and looked at his friend,"what's that?,a gig?",Naruto said as he laughed.

"Yep".

"Huh?".

"Somewhere near Kiri,ever since you left,this world's advanced a bit also,we could make good money if we perform there,and with your voice and guitar skills,definitely".

Naruto saw that Sasuke was serious and he nodded,"Okay bro,I'll think about it later then".

"Wanna spar then?".

"You just returned from a mission,Sasuke".

"Scaredy cat".

"You're on then!".

"So,you sure there's nothing wrong with the...Werewolf side?",Minato asked as he sat on the table of the Library,he looked at a lazy Dante who just yawned.

"Mina...trust me,there's nothing wrong".

"Don't...call me that",Minato said as he stood up,"Anyway,I just wanted to check on you".

"Wait...I think there is something",Dante said as he stood up and walked too Minato.

"Kushina always easily got annoyed,that's all I knew,and whenever she did...she",Dante cut off and looked away.

Minato chuckled,"She knocked you out?",he didn't get a reply from Dante and burst into laughter as he held his tommy.

"Come on,tell me she never knocked ya out",Dante said as he pointed a finger with a smugged nose.

Minato abruptly stopped his burst and went too Dante's ear,"We Speak of it too no one".

They both nodded and started too walk away,"Dante...don't you think the full moon has something too do with them?".

"It should",Dante said as he sat down again,"Kushina always disappeared during the nights,but after some time,she told us,and we were there too protect her,but we only did once".

"After that,she started transforming at will".

"Thanks Dante".

"Naah,don't thank me...now shoo,I wanna read".

Naruto stretched out his hands as he prepared for a battle with his other,Sasuke Uchiha.

"Okay,Naruto,listen".

"I'm all hears",the blonde muttered in silence too his Kyuubi counterpart.

"No using of the new guy's powers or my powers,simple Ninjutsu and extreme Taijutsu".

"Got it".

Sasuke stretched out his hand towards Naruto,"Hey dobe,first thing's don't go easy on me cause I'm planning too,think of me as your...enemy".

"Oh,okay then,little feral".

Naruto nodded as he took a serious face,"Sasuke,are...you sure about that?".

"Yes,I've always wanted too aim my Chidori at you without us having differences",Sasuke said gently,getting a nod from Naruto,"By the way,cool clothes".

"Yeah...I know right...",Naruto was cut off as Sasuke was by his side and stretched out a punch.

"Wow,you're serious...okay then",Naruto said in his mind as he receive the punch,he shook his head and took a stance.

"Face it dobe,you can't beat me...you never really could",Sasuke said as he brought out his Kusanagi and charged at Naruto.

"Sasuke...we're only sparring,don't get annoyed before you do something rash",Naruto said as he growled and dodged sideways.

Sasuke charged on and made some few more swings with his sword tearing up a bit of Naruto's clothing.

The blonde got annoyed and pumped chakra through his veins,he disappeared and appeared behind Sasuke and was about too strangle him when Sasuke poofed away.

"Damn it",Naruto sensed a chakra a bit far from his back and saw Sasuke wielding his Chidori Technique.

"So...you 'were' serious about it,okay then",Naruto held his right hand and loosened the bandages on his wrist,his fangs grew a bit,but it wasn't very noticeable from outside.

"Wind Art: Rasengan!".

Naruto created a rolling sphere of Chakra in his hand and held it back,"He'll want me too use the Rasengan,so it would be equal".

Sasuke started running,he left a large long crater behind as he dragged his attack,Naruto wasn't far off as he started his run towards Sasuke.

The friends smirked as the attack collided.

"Chidori!".

"Rasengan!".

"Wait...what...what is this foul...smell".

Itachi was wearing a grey top and shorts with the standard Shinobi sandals as he quietly meditated,he had just come back from a top-secret you know the usual ANBU mission,surprisingly the mission was extremely easy for him.

He went too the village of sand,he was too deliver a message that was wanted by other villages,but he only faced a horde of demons and a devil,which still bugged him.

He took another deep breath and was about too breath out when he felt wind coming towards him,he opened his eyes and saw a long white light emit from the Uchiha Training Ground.

"Sasuke".

He grabbed his ANBU sword and hurried on along the passage way,he was about too reach the end onto the training ground when he suddenly ran into a demon with a scythe.

"What...the hell",he muttered under his breath as the 6foot tall disaster raised it's scythe and was about too strike it down when it started burning in black fire.

Itachi activated his minor Sharingan as the demon went down,he saw Sasuke and Naruto both standing with his brother's eyes bleeding.

"Itachi-niisan,Naruto...sensed the demons",Sasuke said,his Kusanagi was in his hand as he knew more were coming.

"'demons?,hmmm,in the village?",Itachi stretched forth his sword and jumped over the burning demon.

"They never come as one,We need too inform the Hokage,my dad and the twins about this",Naruto said as he took a stance,"Damn it,I didn't bring my stuffs".

"Naruto,you have a faster chance of going around the village too check were they are coming from,Sasuke and I will inform the Hokage",Itachi ran off with Sasuke not too far rom him.

"You're gonna gather your weapons right?",Kurama said in a sarcastic tone.

"What else?",Naruto replied the fox as he disappeared.

Naruto appeared inside his room and quickly opened a black cupboard,he picked Trickster and slotted it on his back and carried his dual handguns also.

"Going too a party without me?".

"Everyone's invited,Dante",Naruto replied his uncle and tightened his bandages as he looked back.

"Venue,time and Date".

"Konoha's Gates,now and now,the demons are attacking",Naruto said before flying off.

"How the heck did he do that?,anyway gotta warn the others".

Naruto appeared on the walls of Konoha,he looked down and noticed the demons,but surprisingly they were only about ten gathered.

"They'd usually...come in hundreds",Naruto said as he rolled his guns.

"Maybe they came with someone...bigger".

"Naruto...patience".

Naruto looked at his side and saw his yellow-haired father,"Sure,I get it,what's the plan?".

"We have too find whoever lead them here",Minato said as he looked at his son.

"Why don't you do that,and I defeat the ones here",Naruto asked as he spun his guns once again.

Minato sighed and nodded,Naruto took a leap of faith and fell gracefully.

"That kid,some spirit",he muttered before he disappeared.

Naruto spun Trickster in the belly of the last demon and threw it as it broke into dust,he scoffed and kept his sword.

"Eh!,didn't even break a sweat!",he said as he walked towards the gate of Konoha,he entered the gate but was stunned by what he saw.

"Oh,the guest of honor...Kyuubi".

"The guest...is in me freakshow",Naruto muttered as he looked at a man who wore a simple white top and blue jeans.

"Oh,you got guts,just like your friend in red!",he said as he stretched his right hand hurled a huge fireball towards Naruto.

The blonde simply jumped and made some flips too land a a feet from the man's back.

"Trust me",he said as he looked at Dante's cloth being stabbed too a wall by Rebellion,"Dante ain't dead".

"Trust me...the son of sparda is dead".

Sorry if this chapter was short,but had too prepare for school.

And too the readers,don't worry,I'll update regularly,I hope.


End file.
